


N.E.W.T.S

by Sakurablossom009



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Hp/naruto crossover, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurablossom009/pseuds/Sakurablossom009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If the Dark Lord is to be seen as the devil, then this man is his serpent; an instrument with which he will bring forth the downfall of the wizarding world.” </p><p>“Explain it to me slowly, Severus.” Dumbledore instructed. “Leave nothing out.” </p><p>Snape nodded. “His name is Orochimaru –”</p><p>Dumbledore flew from his seat, his blue eyes blazing. “You are sure? Orochimaru is his name?” </p><p>“I am.” Said Snape, pausing a beat before stowing away his wand back in his robes. “And I presume from your reaction that you are well acquainted with this man. How, Albus? I can no longer remain in the dark about this!” </p><p>“It was something I vowed not to speak of. A vow that I broke last year and it seems I will now pay the dire consequences for my actions.” </p><p> </p><p>(in which Sakura is kidnapped and Harry finds himself with a whole new set of problems)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He studied his reflection in the glass, running a fingertip along the length of his smooth jaw. It was a sturdy jaw, square cut and strong and when paired with the long, straight edge of his nose, he could almost say that he looked handsome.

Almost.

His eyes were too small and looked squashed in against his nose and his lips looked like two sausages that someone had slapped upon his face. Only the yellow of his eyes was familiar to him. But still, he could have chosen _much_ worse.

Beyond the glass, a plain looking woman with thinning hair wound up into curlers was puttering around a quaint looking sitting room. She seemed ignorant to the fact that they were even standing there, right outside her window. He put a hand to the glass and he could feel the wards – meager as they were – against his fingertips. He couldn’t help but smile. Ah, how good it was to be back!

Beside him, his companion cocked his head while looking at the woman through the window as something like malice tinged the edges of his aura. It reminded him of something ancient and dark he had felt many, many years ago.

His companion’s voice was calm as he spoke, but he could easily hear the undertones of rage. It sent a shiver down his spine that he accepted with relish; it had been a long time since anyone had truly scared him.

“Isn’t it strange how lambs begin to feel like lions when they’ve had nothing to play with but mice?”

The woman had now turned on the radio as she settled into one of the armchairs with a cup of tea. The soft sounds of jazz music filtered through one of the open windows. 

“Lambs, lions, mice…what do any of them matter to a snake?” He asked. He idly carded his hand through his hair and grimaced; the hair would have to go. It felt disgusting. Instead, he traced a finger against the glass, invisibly mapping out the strokes he would need to get past the wards.

“Your spies have said that the boy is in the village.” His companion said suddenly.

“Yes.” He said, without falter.

“Then you will take me there and I will retrieve him immediately.”

His finger faltered as he same to the last stroke in his imaginary seal. Such impatience! Did no one enjoy playing the long game anymore? If he went back now, everything he had done up until this moment would be ruined. That he could not allow.

Despite his foreign face, a smile slid onto it easily as he rolled his shoulder and turned to his companion. He called up his mask easily. “You wish to end the game so soon?” He asked, coyly.

His companion’s eyes flickered with annoyance. “This isn’t a game.” He said coolly.

He turned back to the window and finished his last stroke. Satisfied with his work, he slid his thumb into his mouth, the skin catching on the edge of his incisor. “Of course it is.” He said, his voice light but no longer playful. “You wish to outmaneuver your enemies; you wish to win. What is that if not a game?”

Blood was staining the window now as he moved with quick, deliberate strokes but still the woman inside did not see them. “The boy is heavily guarded,” He continued, “Even the pair of us could not slip in undetected.” A teasing smile rose to his face as he turned, glancing at his companion out of the corner of his eye. “My kind are not like yours.”

The implication was there and it was received as his companion’s aura shifted ever so slightly. “You would have me wait?” His words were spoken evenly; his companion was not one that was easily brought to raising his voice.

“You won’t be waiting…you would be playing.” He finished the last stroke and the seal glowed blue for a brief moment. He could feel when the wards snapped and broke under the force. He turned to his companion as he flicked a stone through the small gap in the open window, shattering the lightbulb and plunging the room into darkness. There was a gasp from the woman before a small light appeared, emanating from an object held in her hands.

“There’s nothing wrong with a bit of theatrics.” He murmured before melting into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rework and sequel to O W L S although it works as a standalone story as well. Happy reading!


	2. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Naruto's hopes are dashed and Tsunade starts out the morning with a drink...or two)

 

The air was warm and balmy, the sky was blue, the sun was shining bright and luck was on Naruto Uzumaki's side as he galloped up the rickety stairs, taking two at a time in his haste to get toward apartment 246. He was practically bouncing by the time he reached the red door, but before he knocked, he made himself stop. Discreetly looking down the corridor, Naruto was satisfied to see that he was the only one outside before he put his hand to his mouth. His breath smelled minty and fresh, which meant that he _had_ brushed his teeth before running out the door. His mind was honestly so jumbled that he couldn't even remember.

A quick hand through his hair sufficed for a comb and a discreet sniff at his pits assuaged his other burning fear that he had tossed on last weeks smelly clothes that he hadn't yet washed after training. Luckily, he was wearing his clean jacket which only smelled lightly of the detergent they kept in stock at the laundromat. After spending ten minutes deliberating over his appearance, Naruto finally mustered his courage and knocked on the door.

Butterflies leapt in his stomach, only to slowly die when nothing happened. The red door remained shut before him without even a whisper of movement echoing inside.

Naruto couldn't help but frown. She _had_ said 0800 hadn't she? What if she hadn't? Was he too early? Was he too late? How could he have messed this up?

With his gut churning, Naruto set down his basket before he bent down and put his head between his knees. He had to think! What had she said? They had been walking back from the training grounds and the sun had been setting so the warm light had been haloed around her form, making it look like she was glowing. Naruto admitted he was slightly distracted by the sight. As per usual, Naruto had asked if she wanted to grab dinner at Ichiraku and she had asked him if he ever ate anything else. Of course he didn't! So Naruto had been ready to admit defeat - there was always tomorrow - when she said that she would consider having breakfast with him but only if ramen was most definitely _off_ the menu.

Naruto could hardly believe what he was hearing; he was practically ready to bounce out of his sandals. Was she was really saying _yes_ after all this time? But he had to play it cool. He was sixteen now, he couldn't just go bouncing off the walls because Sakura Haruno was finally saying yes to him...he could at least wait until he was in the privacy of his own home before he peed his pants with excitement.

So casually, Naruto had told her that he would consider it. And if so...what time? Sakura had rolled her eyes then, the sun glinting prettily off her emerald orbs before stating that she knew the no ramen policy would be tough for him. But that if he _could_ manage it, then 0800 would be preferable since she had a hospital shift later. She also said that since the weather had been nice, they could make a picnic of it and Naruto could have _sworn_ she was blushing when she said it.

She had _definitely_ said 0800 because she had a shift at 1100 and Naruto remembered thinking he would have to make the most out of those three hours. So then where the hell was she? Had she overslept? Had she _forgotten_? Naruto felt a rock drop into the pit of his stomach at the thought.

Naruto knocked on the door again, a little louder this time. "Sakura-chan!" He called out, "It's me!"

There was still no answer and only silence greeted him. Frowning, Naruto reached toward the door and tested the doorknob. The doorknob twisted easily under his touch and the door opened. Naruto hesitated a moment at the threshold before he stepped inside. Sakura could have his ass if she thought he was trespassing.

" _Ohayo,_ Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as he stepped into the sitting room.

The apartment was eerily empty. Stacks of medical books and charts were neatly piled on the coffee table; each of Sakura's pillows properly lying on the couch. The place was clean and spotless, just as Sakura usually liked it. Naruto walked further inside and looked around. "Sakura-chan…"

He froze when he walked into the kitchen.

The chairs that were supposed to be around the small table were pushed aside and the table was missing a leg. Ceramic cups and dishes littered the floor, shattered into pieces. The window was broken, the curtain fluttering in the wind as if someone had crashed through it. The worse thing was the pool of blood on the floor by the table and the small drips that trailed to the broken window.

 _"K'so!"_ Naruto exclaimed as he raced out of the apartment. He had dropped the basket onto the floor, the carton of orange juice cracking as juice spilled out, mixing with Sakura's blood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sai was standing in the Hokage's office, watching as the Hokage herself hammered back another shot of sake. He wasn't sure that this was such a wise action so early in the morning and he was honestly wondering if Tsunade had anything important to tell him or if she had just summoned him to witness her inevitable intoxication. ANBU had literally plucked him out of his apartment where he had been painting and dragged him to the Hokage's office stating that the Hokage was requesting his presence immediately. They didn't even have the decency of telling him what was going on; not that it bothered him any. He did feel a small prick of curiosity at what the Hokage wanted from him, but at this point, he had already been standing in her office for fifteen minutes and she hadn't done much more than stare balefully at him while she poured herself another shot. He then wondered if she had done this on purpose; if she had purposely called him here to waste his time as some sort of revenge. Sai still didn't quite understand the point of revenge, but he did understand that if this _was_ what the Hokage was doing, it seemed awfully petty. There were times when Sai felt as if the blond Hokage was not very fond of him and he had once brought it up in casual conversation to Naruto and Sakura but they had been purposely vague in their answers.

Even Kakashi had arrived some ten minutes after Sai, but he didn't seem to be too bothered by the Hokage's excessive drinking nor the fact that she seemed intent on drinking the morning away. Instead, one hand was stuffed casually into the pocket of his pants while his nose was buried behind the cover of his one embarrassing indulgence. Sai had once picked the book up when Kakashi wasn't looking and leafed through it. He had understood it to be lewd and crude, but otherwise didn't understand the appeal. That was another thing that Naruto and Sakura had been vague in explaining to him.

Shizune, who had been following Tsuande's every move out of the corner of her eye, winced as Tsuande slammed her glass down on the desk hard enough to splinter wood. "Tsunade-sama..." She whispered, edging closer to Tsunade's side. "Maybe it's time..." She slowly reached over, her fingers enclosing over the rim of the glass before Tsunade shot her a glare hot enough to burn. Shizune flinched and immediately pulled away, Tonton grunting in her arms. 

Maybe Sakura or Naruto would be able talk some sense into Tsunade. Speaking of which...where were they?

"The blond _gaki_ can never show up on time." Tsunade growled, as if she read Sai's thoughts. "Alright, I'll just come out and say it."

Kakashi lifted his head and raised an eyebrow as he stowed _Icha Icha_ away in his pocket.

"Haruno Sakura has been kidnapped." Said Tsunade, her voice cutting through the room like a hot knife through butter.

The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop. Kakashi stiffened, his spine straightening from his languid pose and Sai watched him transform from lazy Jounin-sensei to hardened ninja and former ANBU Commander. Sai too had to admit that he was rather surprised by this development. He and Naruto had just saw Sakura the previous day and she had mentioned nothing about being sent out on a mission.

...Which meant that the kidnapping had to have happened in the village.

A storm of familiar chakra blew into the Hokage Tower and Sai noticed Kakashi wince out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, the sound of footsteps barreling down the hallway echoed in the small room and then suddenly the door burst open, practically exploding off its hinges as it hit the wall with a resounding crack that had ANBU materializing out of the shadows, ready to neutralize the assault.

"Stand down." Tsunade muttered as Naruto exploded into the room, his chakra spiked in agitation and his blue eyes blazing.

“What's going on?" Naruto demanded, his eyes darting from Sai to Kakashi.

"Nice of you to join us." Tsunade snapped, her attitude volatile after so many shots. "Uzumaki Naruto, were you aware that an ANBU operative paid a visit to your apartment at 0800 with a demand to see me at once?"

Tsunade's amber gaze burned as she looked at Naruto and her words seemed to take some of the fight out of him as he visibly deflated in front of their eyes.

"Wait...no." He stammered, "What's going on...?" Naruto has gotten a lot of flack for not exactly being the sharpest tool in the shed, but Sai noticed the faint tremors that began to run through the blond ninja's form, the panic that began to rise in his eyes. Naruto was already well aware that something was wrong and that he wasn't going to like it.

"At 0730 this morning, we received a report of a disturbance at Haruno Sakura's apartment. ANBU were dispatched to the scene where they found traces of blood and wreckage, but no Sakura." Tsunade paused, her eyes trained on Naruto as she took in his reaction. Beside Naruto, Kakashi lifted his hand, as if to place it on the boy's shoulder, but then seemed to think better of it and his hand dropped back to his side.

 Sai supposed he did suspect some sort of theatrics - Naruto never did _anything_ quietly - but surprisingly enough the blond only looked down at the floor, his blue eyes losing focus and his skin tightening around his knuckles as he clenched his hands.

"This gives us reason to suspect that she was kidnapped." Tsunade finished, her tone grim.

"Have there been any demands?" Kakashi asked, "Any clues to hint at who did this?"

Tsunade steepled her fingers together as she looked down and shook her head, blond bangs sweeping against the table. "I've had ANBU sensors conduct a preliminary sweep of the village, searching for Sakura's chakra signature."

"And?" Naruto asked, speaking for the first time since Tsunade gave him the news.

Tsunade licked her lips. "There were faint traces of her chakra as well as small traces of blood discovered leading toward the Forest of Death."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed slightly.

"I'm going." Naruto said, abruptly turning on his heel toward the door.

"You can't go by yourself!" Shizune exclaimed, her motherly intuition taking control. Tsunade shot Shizune an annoyed look which made the short haired woman pale and bow her head in apology.

"Naruto, wait." Tsunade called out and she breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto heeded her call and reluctantly turned. Yet the Hokage barely suppressed her flinch when she noticed the anger and desperation flickering behind his blue eyes, the hard set of his shoulders. Such an expression was not one that belonged on Naruto's face, she realized.

"Alright, Naruto." Tsunade sighed, scrubbing a hand over her pale face. "As Sakura's teammate and closest friend, it is only fair that I grant you this mission."

"Damn straight." Naruto muttered to which Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"But there's more to it than that." Tsunade warned, "ANBU followed the trail and found a...a portal just at the edge of the Forest of Death."

Kakashi turned away from Tsunade's desk, a hand to his chin as if he were deep in thought.

The unexpected dash of killer intent released from Naruto swept through the room, causing Kakashi to turn sharply toward his student as the hairs on Sai's arm stood on end. Tsunade gave Naruto a look of surprise as Tonton squealed in Shizune's arms. "I'm going to get her back." Naruto growled, his nostrils flaring. "You better believe it."

Naruto spun on his heel, marching from the room.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted after him, hands slamming on her desk as she jumped to her feet. "You need to be careful! Use every precaution that you can. Don’t just go charging head on into a situation!"

But Naruto was already gone, his chakra signature already vanishing from the tower.

Tsunade shook her head, suddenly weary and looked to Sai. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Sai made his way to Naruto's apartment, only to find the blond halfway down the block already. Sai had abandoned his civilian clothes for his customary cropped jacket and pants. A brush and scroll were clipped to his waist for easy access; his backpack and _tanto_ secured on his back. Naruto too had a pack slung over his shoulder in which he had hastily threw in some weapons and scrolls.

Naruto didn't say anything as Sai caught up with him, only marched determinedly toward the Forest of Death. When they reached the high gated perimeter, a cool breeze ran through the gnarled trees, pushing the gate open with an ominous creek. Naruto hesitated for a brief moment - the forest still left a bad taste in his mouth - before he pushed the gate open and strode inside.

As soon as they entered the cover of trees, the temperature dropped and the darkness pressed in around them despite the sunlight that was still visible above the canopy of trees. The musky scent of damp earth filled their nostrils and every creak of a branch or rustling of leaves seemed foreboding. Naruto couldn't help the shiver that ran through him - this was where everything had gone wrong for Team 7. But still, he pushed forward, loath to admit to Sai any of the fears that he felt.

They found two ANBU lounging against a large tree just inside the tree cover. They straightened when Naruto and Sai approached and nodded their heads in twin motions. Sai gave a nod of his head in return, but Naruto was too busy studying the anomaly before him to bother. It shimmered and distorted the air, pulling at the light surrounding it like a black hole. Nothing was visible from where it cut through the forest, only impenetrable darkness with flickering edges that gave a slight hum when you got too close.

"Did Hokage-sama send you?" One of the ANBU asked. He was tall with a mask shaped like a cat while his companion was slightly shorter, mask painted like a bear.

"We've been tasking with retrieving Haruno Sakura." Sai explained. "You believe she went through this...portal?" Sai asked.

The two ANBU exchanged looks. "The trail ends here." Said Bear, "But as to what this _thing_ is, I haven't the slightest idea."

"The chakra out pour is massive though." Said Cat. "It's been fluctuating since we've found it, but has more or less remained consistent. There's no telling what's on the other side, or if it will even close."

Something this obvious...it was likely it was a trap. Sai glanced behind him, noting that the perimeter fence and Konoha beyond was still largely visible through the trees. Whoever Sakura's kidnapper was...they wanted to be found. Sai looked back toward the portal, weighing his options. They couldn't just jump in and further analysis would have to be performed before they could determine if it was safe or not...

Before Sai could voice this, Naruto took a running leap and jumped straight through the portal. Like a greedy beast, the portal sucked him right in before it began to waver, the air shimmering around it more violently.

"It's destabilizing!" Cat shouted, his hands flying through a few seals before he began channeling his chakra through the portal. "Bear!"

"We won't be able to hold it for long!" Bear shouted as she began pouring her own chakra into the portal. "It's taking our chakra too quickly!"

Sai looked the gaping darkness where Naruto vanished and frowned. There was nothing else he could really do. He wished Naruto could have at least said something first. The portal was beginning to shrink so Sai charged through, jumping into the darkness just as the portal snapped shut behind him like a rubber band. Bear and Cat were thrown to the ground as silence and serenity pervaded the forest once more.

With a huff, both ANBU picked themselves up off the ground, wiping the dust from their pants. Nothing remained of the portal, not even a flicker of chakra.

"Drinks after this shift?" Cat asked after a beat of silence.

"You know it." Bear answered, looking at the space where Naruto and Sai had disappeared once more before turning on her heel.

 


	3. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Tsunade gives Kakashi some magic powder and Naruto and Sai take the bus)

Kakashi waited until Naruto and Sai had left the room and he was sure that Sai’s keen ears were already well away from the Hokage Tower before he let out a long suffering sigh and reached out for Tsunade’s bottle of sake. Tsunade’s eyes narrowed dangerously as Kakashi’s fingers enclosed around the bottle, but Kakashi was far too old to be threatened by things like being put through a wall. Gods, nearly a month more and he would be 32; positively _ancient._

“I have it on good authority that Fujiwara-san on the corner gives you a discount. Being his number one customer and all.” Said Kakashi blithely as he poured himself a liberal amount. From his peripheral, he could see Shizune’s cheeks turn a lovely shade of red as Tsunade’s knuckles cracked menacingly.

Kakashi had the alcohol burning a fiery trail down his throat and his mask already securely back in place before either Tsunade or Shizune could blink. He ignored their stymied expressions as he slammed the cup back on Tsunade’s desk.

“Alright.” He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “What didn’t you tell Naruto?”

Tsunade’s expression turned dry as she reached for the sake bottle once more. She gripped it, her fingers tightening around the neck before she gave a soft sigh and slammed the bottle back down on her desk as if she thought better of taking another drink.

“The portal is one that I’ve seen before. A long time ago.” Kakashi watched as Tsunade swiped the bangs back from her forehead as she turned to stare out the window. It was still only morning, but the heat in the room promised a scorching day.

“You know who took Sakura.” Kakashi presumed. For a moment, he let confusion take hold. If Tsunade knew who took Sakura, why would she not provide such pertinent information to Naruto and Sai? Why would she let them stumble blindly into enemy hands? That was either cruel or foolish and despite the misgivings of many ninja when Tsunade had taken office, Kakashi had never been one to believe that Tsunade would make a mockery of the role. So why then…

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. “You think that by blindsiding Naruto he’ll let cooler heads prevail?”

Shizune bit her lip and looked toward Tsunade who now at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish. “If I told him –”

“Is it Akatsuki or Orochimaru?” Kakashi asked, his words sharp.

“Don't give me that look, Kakashi." Tsunade snapped as she started digging through her desk drawers. "You know as well as I do that Naruto would have set out to find Sakura with or without my permission. At least with an unknown enemy, he'll exercise a little caution; not throw himself headfirst into trying to beat Orochimaru to a pulp.”

So it was Orochimaru. Kakashi let his anger rise for a moment, his blood heating as he thought about how Sakura's kidnapping was just one more atrocity committed by the snake Sannin, how her kidnapping was just one more blow against Team 7.

Kakashi let himself stew in justified anger for a second more before he tampered it down as Tsunade concluded her mad search and set something small down on the surface of her desk.  It was a small glass vial which she held up to Kakashi for a closer view. It wasn’t labeled and inside it was filled with a mysterious multi-colored powder.

“A pinch of this…and I seriously mean a _pinch_ ,” Warned Tsunade, “Contains enough of a magical punch to rip open a hole between our universe…and the next.”

Kakashi had thoughtlessly reached forward to grab the vial but he paused now, his lone eye staring wide at Tsunade as realization dawned on him. “You can't mean...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto felt nauseated as he sped through the portal, only to be chucked straight into a stone wall. “Ow…” Naruto grumbled, rubbing his jaw as he slowly pushed off the wall, only to get slammed back into the wall as Sai crashed into him.

“Sorry…” Sai said as Naruto growled and elbowed Sai in the side.

Naruto froze as Sai took a couple of steps away from Naruto to reestablish personal space and to straighten out his clothes. “What did you say?” Naruto asked, only to clasp his hands over his mouth when the words that came out of his mouth weren’t the ones he was used to.

Sai stared at him, recognition dawning on his face. “Look.” He said, pointing toward the stone wall that they had previously crashed into.

Naruto looked up, following Sai’s finger when he saw the old newspaper article that was nailed to the wall. ‘HE’S BACK’ the article headline read while a shell shocked Harry Potter stared at them from underneath the caption, fresh from his battle at the Ministry only two years prior. Someone had drawn an X over Harry’s face.

Naruto snatched the article off the wall and stared down at it in disbelief. "Shit!" He cursed.

Sai didn't respond; he instead pulled the _tanto_ from his back and pointed it directly at the figure who just emerged from the darkness, the shadows dripping from them his robes like a snake molting its skin. Naruto jumped backward, a kunai in his hand as his lips pulled downward in a snarl. 

"The Dark Lord will be very pleased to see you, boy." Said the figure, his words slightly muffled by the mask he wore over his face. He was like a ghastly specter in the pale light; a reaper come to take them to hell.

“Like hell he will be.” Said Naruto, baring his canines as his knuckles turned white where he gripped his kunai.

Naruto couldn’t see the man’s face, but he got the distinct feeling that he was smiling beneath his mask. “We shall see, I suppose.” The man held his arm aloft, his sleeve falling to expose the pale flesh of his arm, marked with the grizzly sight of a snake entwined around a skull.

Several things happened at once then. There was a brief flare of killer intent – enough to stiffen Naruto’s spine – before a kunai was pressed against the delicate flesh of Naruto’s neck, threatening to spill his blood if he so much as moved. The man, whoever he was, had begun to lift his wand toward his arm when Sai suddenly disappeared from Naruto’s side in a _shunshin_ before reappearing behind the ninja who had been seconds away from embedding his kunai in Sai’s throat.

Sai inserted his _tanto_ cleanly into the hollow space of flesh between the ninja’s neck and clavicle, withdrawing it with a small squirt of blood as the ninja collapsed like a puppet with cut strings. Naruto closed his eyes, spurred on by Sai’s actions and summoned a _kage bunshin_ who appeared in a poof of smoke and took out the ninja behind Naruto with a swift kunai to the head. The ninja collapsed and it was then that Naruto noticed the music note imprinted on the ninja’s _hitai-ate._

Sai then hurtled his _tanto_ through the air, watching impassively as it cut through straight through the masked man’s raised hand and embedded itself in the brick wall behind him. The masked man gave out a loud cry of anguish as he tried wrenching Sai’s _tanto_ out of the wall and his hand.

"It's that bastard," Said Naruto looking down at the ninja. His face looked pale in the darkness. " _He's_ the one who took Sakura..."

Sai calmly walked over toward where the wizard was still struggling and pulled out the _tanto_ with one quick pull. The wizard fell to the ground in a heap of sweat and tears and promptly blacked out. Sai bent, wiping the blade of his _tanto_ on the wizard’s robes before he re-sheathed it on his back.

"Hidden Sound for sure." Said Sai glancing down at the two fallen ninja. "And this one..." Sai knelt by the still unconscious wizard and lifted his arm toward Naruto, "Would have called Voldemort if I hadn't stopped him." 

"What?" Said Naruto with wide eyes. He jumped over toward Sai and peered down at the Dark Mark with scrunched eyes. "How do you know? It just looks like a snake and a skull."

"It's called the Dark Mark." Sai explained. "All of his followers have one. Didn't you pay attention to anything Professor Dumbledore briefed us on?" 

Naruto stood up and scratched the back of his head. Did he recall such a thing? "I remember being really hungry." He said. "And that ice cream stuff just wasn't doing it." 

Sai gave out a soft sigh. Sometimes Naruto was utterly hopeless. It was a wonder the Akatsuki hadn't nabbed him yet. "It's used to call Voldemort." Sai explained. "If he had touched this with his wand, we would have been done for." 

Naruto eyes narrowed and Sai suddenly felt anger, hot and thick, radiating off the blond ninja. "They were waiting here for me." He said, "This one said so." He aimed a ferocious kick at the Death Eater, who still didn't budge. Naruto turned toward Sai and Sai could see the fury in his eyes, blazing like blue fire. "They took her because of me. They took Sakura because of _me."_

Sai wisely kept his mouth shut. It was probably true - they _did_ take Sakura because of him. To lure him in no doubt. But he didn't think he would please Naruto by stating the obvious so he didn't say anything at all. 

"We should move them." Said Sai, gesturing to the two ninja. With Naruto's help, they pulled the two ninja into a dusty corner of the alley that was heaped with windswept trash. It was better if they weren't identifiable so Sai pulled off their _hitai-ate_ and stored them in his pack while Naruto pulled their dark cloaks off and tossed one to Sai. 

"And what about that one?" Asked Naruto, nodding his head to the Death Eater. "We should just finish him now." Naruto flicked a kunai out of his holster and approached the Death Eater, a dark look on his face. 

"Naruto." Sai called out. Naruto paused, giving him a questioning look. "We can't kill him." 

"Well we can't leave him alive!" Naruto complained. "Then for sure he'll tell Voldy I'm here. What if he kills Sakura because he knows he's gotten what he wants?" 

Sai shook his head. "He won't kill Sakura, not while he can still use her for bait." Sai rummaged through his pack and pulled out a large scroll. He unfurled it, placing it seal side down on the Death Eater's body. He twisted his palm over the seal, feeling as it grew warm under his hand before black seal markings spread out over the Death Eater's body. There was a flare of chakra and then the Death Eater was gone and Sai busied himself with rolling the scroll back up. 

"Wait!" Said Naruto in disbelief. "What the hell was that? Did you just _seal_ him inside of there?" 

"Until we can figure out what to do with him." Sai explained. "ANBU does it all the time. It's easier when it's an entire body. Trophies tend to leave a lot of blood and sometimes entire scrolls are wasted." He said matter-of-factly. 

Naruto scrunched his nose slightly in disgust and scratched the back of his head, but otherwise didn't comment. "Alright, so what now?"

"Give me your headband." Sai instructed. "And put this on." He tossed Naruto one of the ninja's cloaks. 

They took to the roofs, putting ample distance between them and the alleyway before they jumped back down into the darkness and emerged onto the main street. The air was warm, but the dark shadows of wherever they were made Naruto shiver with cold. Once out on the proper street, they passed storefronts, many of which seemed to be closed for the night.The streets were mostly deserted at this time of night, but beggars still littered the streets, tucked into corners or lingering partially hidden in doorways. They peered at Naruto and Sai with grimy faces, but otherwise did nothing. From down the street, someone gave what could be considered an evil cackle which only made Sai walk faster. Sai sensed a subtle hint of malicious intent once or twice, but luckily no one yet seemed to notice what had happened in the alleyway. 

They soon passed a crooked sign that read 'Knockturn Alley' before they emerged onto the more familiar street of Diagon Alley. The air seemed to warm instantly, chasing away any lingering shadows from Knockturn Alley.

"Here," Said Sai, staring up at the squeaky sign that marked the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. "I remember this place." He pushed the door open, Naruto following him inside. 

The place was basked in a warm, muted glow and looked exactly how Naruto and Sai remembered it. There were a few patrons sitting at the counter, drinking large mugs of butterbeer or small glasses of Firewhisky while a couple of other wizards were observing a game of Wizarding Chess being played in the corner by an old witch with a tall hat and a short man with ridiculous colored robes. As far as Sai could tell, there didn't seem to be any malicious presence within the inn so he slipped into a seat near the back where the other patrons were less likely to overhear him and Naruto.

“I have a plan.” Said Naruto, his fists slamming on the table as he took a seat. Sai merely looked at him, expression impassive. Naruto had a plan? That was different.

“If the bastard is using Sakura as bait, then fine, I’ll bite.” Said Naruto, his expression fierce and determined. “We get that bastard you sealed to lead us straight to Voldy and Orochimaru. I kick their asses, I get Sakura back and then we get the hell out of here.” He said, slamming his fist into a palm that was so eerily reminiscent of Sakura that Sai wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

Sai stared at him for a beat before his lips pulled upward into a cheery smile. “That’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard.”

Naruto’s eyes widened for a moment before he shot from his chair, hands slamming flat onto the table with a resounding thud that was loud enough for the entire inn to hear. _“Teme!”_

Sai stared at Naruto before his eyes flickered to the side in warning. Naruto followed the dark haired ninja’s gaze and realized with embarrassment that several heads had turned toward them, wondering what the commotion was about. So much for anonymity. Naruto hastily returned to his seat, quickly pulling his hood back up which had fallen back in his outburst.

Sai stared blankly at Naruto for a moment and when it became clear that he had settled down, he tilted his head as if considering the blond ninja. _“We could barely lay a hand on Uchiha Sasuke. What gives you the impression that Orochimaru and Voldemort would be any easier?”_

 _"You're asking to get your ass kicked."_ Naruto snapped. 

 _“If we could_ _find Sakura and escape without dying,"_ Sai continued as if he hadn't heard Naruto, _"how are we to return to Konoha? Without Professor Dumbledore, there’s no Portkey. There is no going home.”_

Naruto let out a growl underneath his breath and sat back in his chair, arms crossed defiantly over his chest, but Sai could see that he had gotten through to him. _“So we find Dumbledore then.”_ Naruto conceded.

Sai glanced toward the other inn patrons, but they seemed to have lost interest in Naruto and Sai and turned back to their own business. “The only way to get to Hogwarts is with the Hogwarts Express,” Said Sai, switching back to English, “but even if we could find a way, term doesn’t start until September. Do you think he lives on school grounds?”

Naruto hadn’t the faintest idea, but before he could say as much, there was suddenly a presence at their side that almost had Naruto jumping from the table.

"Can I help you gentlemen?” Tom the innkeeper asked, his eyes warily sliding between Naruto and Sai. His wand was aloft and there was an old broom and dustpan by his feet, but Sai had half a mind to think that the old wizard was checking up on them. There were dark bags under his eyes and he looked as if he had seen better days. 

Naruto palmed the kunai in his hand that was hidden under his sleeve before he loosened his grip and had it secured away in the holster on his thigh with a mere brushing of his hand against his leg. Sai glanced up at the man, no doubt weighing his options as he regarded the broom and dustpan before he removed the hood from his head.

“My friend and I are old friends of Professor Dumbledore’s.” Said Sai, the easy and offhanded smile returning to his face. “We were just wondering where we might be able to find him.”

Tom looked at them, suspicion instantly clouding his features. He narrowed his eyes, peering closely at Naruto and then Sai. "I remember you two." He said finally. "Albus Dumbledore brought you lot in here before the start of the school year a couple of years ago. Where'd he say you were from?" 

"Japan." Said Sai. 

"Right." Said Tom, nodding his head. "That was it. It's probably best you get back there, quick and in a hurry. England isn't any place you want to be right now." 

Tom gave a sigh at the insistent looks on both Naruto and Sai’s faces. “Look,” He said, his voice dropping an octave. “Albus Dumbledore is dead. Gone at summer’s start.”

The color leeched from Naruto’s face as he looked at Sai. Sai didn’t look surprised – mostly contemplative – but that wasn’t anything new to Naruto. How could Dumbledore be dead? Admittedly, the man looked positively ancient when Naruto had first seen him, but then again Naruto had seen him duel with Voldemort at the Ministry and he knew that no one at death’s door could possibly fight the way he did, even if it was with a wand. It had to have been Voldemort then.

"Then we’ll need to find the Order of the Phoenix." Said Sai instead.

“What do you lot know of the Order of the Phoenix?” Tom asked, his brow once again furrowed in suspicion. Naruto watched as he took a quick glance about the inn to make sure no one else was listening in.  

“Listen, old man,” Said Naruto, suddenly standing as he leaned in closer to Tom. Tom immediately gripped his wand tighter but Naruto latched on to his forearm, squeezing it in warning. “This is an emergency. We need to find someone who can help us.”

"Dumbledore trusted us." Sai added. “We’re members of the Order.”

Tom considered this a moment before sighing. “Oh, blast it all to hell. There’s no telling who you can trust these days but I do remember you two. I don’t know much about the Order, but if there’s any wizard that’s a part of it, it’s the Weasleys. They live just outside Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. It's a large house, up on a hill. They've been there for decades. You can't miss it."

The Weasleys! Ron! Naruto released the innkeeper’s arm, his mood instantly brightening at the mention of a familiar name. Sai too must have found a spark of hope in the mentioning of the Weasleys because he stood from his seat quickly. “Is there a way to get there through non-magical means?”

“Still underage then?” Tom gave them a look over. “You can take the Knight Bus there. It's a long way to Devon, but the bus should be able to get you there before midnight. You'll want to hold onto your stomachs though." 

"And how do we get this...Knight Bus?" Sai asked. 

"Just stick your wand in the air. They'll know to come get you." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you forgetting something?" Naruto asked once they ducked out of the Leaky Cauldron. "We aren't really wizards! We don't _have_ wands."

"Yes," Said Sai calmly, "But we have someone who does." He held out the sealing scroll in which the Death Eater was contained. 

Naruto's eyes lit with recognition. "You think that would work?"

In a shadowy corner away from the hustle and bustle of the summer night crowd on Charing Cross Road, Sai unsealed the Death Eater and sent a tiny jolt of chakra through his system, prodding him into semi-consciousness. 

Naruto felt something prickle against the back of his neck, but when he turned around, there was nothing there. He shook the feeling off, turning back to the Death Eater. "Let's hope this works..." He muttered as he held the Death Eater's wand arm up and waved it about. When nothing happened, Sai spiked his chakra, sending a jolt of pain through the Death Eater. 

"Ow..." He muttered sleepily. 

It was then that it happened; exploding across Charing Cross Road like a bat out of hell. A triple-decker bus, so impossibly tall that it couldn't possibly move without falling over was suddenly before them, somehow blending innocuously with the Muggle crowd swarming by. Naruto's jaw had literally dropped and he was too busy gawking at the strange sight to move when the bus doors swung open and a wizened and bored looking wizard peered out at them. 

"You coming aboard?" He called out. 

"Yes." Said Sai, throwing his shoulder under the Death Eater's arm as he stood up. He gave Naruto a swift kick in the backside, prompting the blond ninja to snap his mouth shut as he hastily jumped to his feet and took the Death Eater's other arm. The Death Eater's head lolled about as they approached the bus doors and he gave out a moan. 

"Our friend is quite drunk." Said Naruto with a large smile as they boarded the bus. 

The driver took a look at the Death Eater and raised an eyebrow. There was a name tag pinned on his robes that read 'Dennis'. "You've got that right." Dennis said, "Bugger is three sheets to the wind."

"We've got to get him back home to Devon." Said Sai. "He lives in Ottery St. Catchpole. Have you heard of it?"

Dennis snorted. "Heard of it? Of course I've heard of it. My brother and I have been all over this bloody country. It's quite a ways though. It will take a bit of time and there's a few others I need to drop off first. You can dump your cockeneyed friend in one of the beds over there."

Sure enough, Naruto looked slack-jawed to find that the body of the bus was filled with plush curtained beds that had even been fitted with brass candle holders. Stairs loomed in the back, indicating there was another level filled with beds. A few of the beds had the curtains drawn and there were loud snores emanating from them. And on another bed, an elderly woman with a wide brimmed witch hat was sitting and counting what appeared to be jelly beans. 

"Well don't just stand there, you whelp!" Dennis yelled, startling Naruto out of his reverie. Naruto saw that the driver wasn't talking to him, like he had originally thought, but to a stammering boy wearing a purple uniform standing just behind the driver's seat. He had a smattering of ache across his cheeks and his curly hair was stuffed beneath a purple cap. Naruto hadn't even noticed him standing there before. "Ask if you can help them with their baggage!" 

"But...but they don't have any baggage." The boy pointed out. 

"Well you bloody well didn't ask them, did you?" Dennis demanded. Then he sighed and looked at Sai and Naruto apologetically. "Sorry. My nephew is new to the job. Normally I would be the one doing it, but after Stan, Ernie just..." Dennis trailed off and turned back toward the windshield and pulled a lever that seemed to shake the whole bus. 

"Well, off to Devon we go. Hang on." Dennis pulled another level, snapping the door shut before he pushed his foot down on something.

Saying that the bus simply moved would have been an understatement. What this bus did would need a different word, a better word that Naruto just didn't have in his repertoire. Naruto had thought that Lee was fast, during the second round of the Chunin Exams. And then, he had thought Sasuke was fast after he came back from training with Kakashi. But somehow, this bus was _faster._

Or, at least that's what it felt like when it shotgunned into traffic. Sai's eyes widened a bit, the only indication he had been startled before he grabbed onto one of the railings near the door. Naruto, however, lurched off his feet, screaming as he slid down the center aisle before one of the beds slammed into him, stopping his momentum. The elderly witch gave him a dirty look, her jelly beans disrupted before the bed slid back toward the wall. Apparently, the beds hadn't been bolted to the ground. 

Naruto crawled back toward Sai and the Death Eater, his fingers digging into the carpet as if his life depended on it. "What in the name of the Fourth Hokage is this thing?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth as he slowly climbed back to his feet, using Dennis's nephew as a ladder. 

No one got a chance to respond, however, as Naruto gave out another howl, watching as a tree, a lamppost and even a _pedestrian_ literally jumped out of the way of the bus. "You're going to _kill_ us, you _baka_!"  

"Nonsense!" Dennis said, paying no mind as he drove between two lanes of Muggle traffic. "Show them to their beds, Will." 

"You can have whatever bed you fancy." Said Will, gesturing to the beds as he walked down the aisle with ease. "If you'd like any hot chocolate, that would be 13 extra sickles. And for another two, you can have a hot water bottle and a toothbrush. Any color you'd like." Said the boy, grinning as if he thought it were the best thing in the world to be able to pick the color of your toothbrush. 

Money! Naruto's eyes widened. They had forgotten about money! Naruto cast a covert glance at Sai, who hadn't even batted an eyelash at the mention of paying. ...Had they forgot about money? It was too difficult to tell if Sai had a plan and therefore Naruto shouldn't worry about the money or if he had forgotten and was panicking as well. In which case Naruto probably should worry. 

"No thanks." Said Sai as he unceremoniously dumped the Death Eater on one of the vacant beds. 

“Oh, alright.” Said Will, looking secretly disappointed that they wouldn’t be buying a colored toothbrush. “Do you two want a bed down here as well? There are more selections up the stairs.”

“No need.” Said Sai, joining the Death Eater on the bed before signaling to Naruto to join him. “We like to share.” He began pulling the curtains shut around them, completely missing the boy’s embarrassed expression as he scurried away.

 _“You just scarred that boy for life.”_ Naruto muttered, folding his legs underneath him, _seiza_ style once they were hidden behind the curtains.

 _“Did I say something offensive?”_ Sai asked, his face completely expressionless. He pressed a finger against the Death Eater’s pulse, satisfied that the wizard still seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Naruto sighed. There would be no point in explaining.


	4. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Naruto leaves a mess in Ron's front yard and Harry realizes things are worse than he thought)

Harry Potter awoke slowly, his head throbbing and a dull pain in his arm. An image of Voldemort, ghastly and gliding through the air assaulted him and Harry jumped awake. He instantly regretting doing so as his vision swam before him and he was forced to shove clammy fingers against his closed eyelids and wait out the turn of nausea. 

When his head finally felt straight again, Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a couch – a couch in a wizarding household if the outdated patterns and general sense of antiquatedness were anything to go by. A warm light was bathing the sitting room he was in although he couldn't for the life of him remember how he got there. He still had his wand about him though so that was a relief. Harry stood up, his legs a bit wobbly at first before he turned about the room. Sharp stinging once again brought attention to his arm and he found the sleeve of his jacket torn and crusted with dried blood. Gingerly peeling the sleeve up and over his bicep, Harry found a deep gash that had since sealed over with a thick layer of clotted blood. The area around it was angry and red and when he prodded at it softly, was rewarded with another sharp pain. Harry winced and brought his sleeve back down. 

He had been stabbed with a knife. He could remember now sitting with Hagrid in the sidecar of Sirius's motorbike while they escaped through the night with Death Eaters on their trail. He remembered Voldemort nearly upon them before Hagrid had yelled for him to hold on tight and everything went dark. But before that, he remembered the ambush that had assaulted them nearly the minute they took to the air outside Privet Drive. The knife had hit him in the arm before Voldemort had come, thrown by one of the dark robed figures with a metal plate stamped with a music note obscuring their forehead. 

The thought gave Harry the shivers. Wizards didn't throw knives. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Knight Bus came to such a sudden stop that Naruto was nearly thrown from the bed and just managed to stay upright by gripping the edge of the bed with chakra laced fingers. The whiplash to his neck however was just as unpleasant as if he had been thrown to the floor. 

He and Sai had hitched the Death Eater – still slumbering like the dead – across their shoulders once more and Sai managed to pay their fare with a handful of knuts and sickles that he found in the Death Eater's pockets. 

The Knight Bus had left them in a sleepy town in the English countryside where the air was cooler than it had been in the heart of London and sweeter too. Trim storefronts with pretty window displays lined the smoothly paved streets and as they walked farther along, small quaint cottages greeted them; some closed up tight, but others with front doors open, light and laughter spilling out. 

"He said up on a hill." Said Naruto when he and Sai took shelter near house with a 'For Sale' sign on the front lawn to reseal the Death Eater within the scroll. Naruto stood, craning his neck as he looked about the town. "This place is so big. I don't see a hill anywhere." 

Sai took out a fresh scroll with an ink brush and quickly scrawled something on it before pulling his fingers into a hand seal. An ink bird exploded off the page and Sai jumped on the bird's back with Naruto following suit. They climbed through the air, the wind becoming sharper and cooler the higher up they went. Soon, all of Ottery St. Catchpole lay spread out beneath them and beyond that, the rolling green hills of the countryside. 

"Hmph, my _ryou_ is on that one." Said Naruto finally, pointing his finger through the darkness. His keen eyes had spotted a misshaped lump that was sitting upon a hill, cut away from the rest of the town. It looked as if someone had kept taken a normal house and kept adding pieces to it, pieces that didn't necessarily match with the others until it had grown into a monstrosity that no longer resembled the original home. 

Sai seemed to agree for he guided the bird closer to the house, the countryside and air rushing past them. Naruto would never admit it to Sai, but flying was rather exhilarating. As they got closer, they could see an odd variety of windows along the facade of the house, all glowing with light. A low garden wall marked the perimeter of the backyard and there were dozens of lines strung out with drying clothing. Suddenly Sai jerked the bird to a halt, mere couple yards away from the house. 

Naruto didn't need Sai to say anything; he could feel it as well. Naruto didn’t boast his sensor skills to be anywhere near Kakashi’s, but he could feel the subtle push radiating just before them like a clear indication not to get any closer.  

"Magical barriers." Said Sai quietly. "To make sure no one can enter the house." 

Sai pulled the bird into a swift descent, landing in the tall ankle high grass just beyond the Burrow's front door. They waded through the grass. As they got closer, Naruto was surprised to find two figures waiting outside, haloed in a warm light from the lanterns burning outside the door. One was a slender girl, with red hair spilling over her shoulders and a dusting a freckles that were barely visible in the darkness and the other was an older woman with soft curves and an apron around her waist. 

"Ginny!" Said Naruto with disbelief. They had actually made it! Pushing the hood off his head, Naruto started forward. He hadn't known the youngest Weasley as well as Harry, Ron or Hermione, but he had spent quite a bit of time with the young Seeker during the long and arduous Quidditch practices. There were times when the red head reminded him of Sakura. 

The witch's eyes widened when she caught sight of Naruto and she seemingly froze, her body tensing before she shared a look with her mother who looked similarly surprised. 

Sai suddenly caught the hem of his robe, holding Naruto back. "Naruto." He said, his gaze never wavering from the Weasley women. 

"What?" Naruto snapped, turning back to look at Sai. Sai didn't answer, but it was clear from his expression – or lack thereof – that he thought something was amiss. 

Naruto turned back toward the two witches, brow furrowed in consternation. There didn't seem to be anything amiss...aside from the way they were standing – too stiff and alert to be deemed casual – but honestly Naruto could attribute that to surprise and shock at their presence. Or…if Naruto was being honest with himself… _fear_ because there was no way that Dumbledore had kept their occupation a secret after what happened at the Ministry. But Naruto honestly hoped it wasn’t fear; he had spent so long being feared and hated.

Ginny made a minute gesture with her hand and suddenly, Sai was in front of Naruto, his _tanto_ drawn. He actually had the gall to push _Naruto_ back, as if he were some child who needed protecting!

“Sai!” Naruto complained, his eyes darting toward Ginny and Mrs. Weasley who were no doubt scared out of their minds because Sai was going psycho on them. “What the hell?” He hissed.

Sai didn’t bother to answer; he only stared at the two witches before him as if he were regarding an enemy. “Why are you here? You couldn’t have known we would come.”

Mrs. Weasley gave a shake of her head, red curls bouncing. “No…” She said hesitantly, “we hadn’t expected the _Kyuubi_ to come.” A hint of a smirk blossomed on her lips.

Naruto’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Sai gave a short nod of his head, as if to say _yes, this is exactly what I expected_ before he darted forward, _tanto_ swinging. The two witches disappeared in a burst of smoke and two Hidden Sound ninjas surged forward to meet Sai in their place. Naruto let out a shout of anger – he had been _tricked_ – and charged forward, crossing his fingers over each other.

_“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”_

Several Naruto appeared from thin air to join the battle. They made short work of the two ninja after that, although the battle was a bit more straining than the previous one in Knockturn Alley. Naruto slammed his Rasengan into one of the ninja which sent him flying back into the façade of the Burrow. One of the lower level windows cracked under the pressure and the ninja fell to the ground. Sai had his _tanto_ through the heart of the first ninja as he caught sight of Naruto walking toward the second fallen ninja at the edge of his periphery. Naruto picked the ninja up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to the wall, slamming him into him.

“What did you do with Ginny and her mom?” He growled.

But the ninja didn’t respond. The Rasengan had torn through the clothing and skin on the ninja’s torso, ripping it to shreds, leaving only exposed muscle and tissue behind. Blood trickled from the corner of the ninja’s mouth and there was a final, shuddery heave of breath before the ninja slumped in Naruto’s grip.

Naruto gave the ninja a shake, but it was no use. He gave a plaintive shout of frustration before he dropped the dead ninja and took a step back.

“They weren’t waiting here for us.” Said Sai as he joined Naruto near the front door to the Burrow. “I doubt anyone knows we are here.”

Naruto nodded his head in affirmation. That was a relief, it really was. But it did beg the question of who the two ninja _were_ waiting for. And Naruto had a sinking suspicion he knew who it was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry opened his eyes, he thought that the Portkey was just making his head a bit fuzzy. There were two _dead_ men in front of the Burrow, one who looked as if he had his stomach tossed a bit in Aunt Petunia’s blender. But the longer he continued to stare, the longer he realized that what he was seeing was _real._

“What the bloody ‘ell happened here?” Hagrid gasped behind him.

Harry took a hesitant step forward, only to stumble over a thick tome labeled _Everything You Need To Know About Cooking For Teenagers._ Looking down at the ground, Harry noticed that there were dozens of objects on the ground, seemingly abandoned. _Portkeys,_ Harry realized with a start. Yet instead of the usual chaos he expected to hear emanating from the Burrow – especially on a night like tonight – Harry heard only silence. Harry fumbled for his wand, his cold clammy fingers enclosing over the polished wood bringing him only slight relief. _Real_ fear began to wash through him as he began to walk toward the door, his senses singing with it as the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck standing on end.

There was a metallic tang in the air when they passed by one of the bodies on the way to the door. The scent was sharp and helped little by the warm summer air. Harry’s hand trembled as he reached for the doorknob. The Burrow was blissfully cool when Harry and Hagrid stepped through the doorway. A gentle breeze drifted through the open windows, but otherwise, the house was completely silent.

“Er…Molly?” Hagrid called out, completely baffled.

Mrs. Weasley should be here… _Ginny_ should be here. Merlin, Harry couldn’t help the way his heart began to race at the thought of Ginny in danger. Harry made his way into the kitchen, wincing as the floorboards creaked under his weight when he noticed a sight that made his heart literally _stop._

 _“Stupefy!”_ Harry shouted, his wand pointed directly at the blond head that was hovering over an unconscious Ginny.

The figure moved impossibly fast; one minute he was hovering over Ginny and the next he had dodged the spell, flipping over onto his hands before spinning around and sliding backward on his knees while he held his hands up in surrender.

“I didn’t do it!” The blond shouted loudly, his blue eyes wide.

 _Naruto?_ Harry couldn’t believe who he was seeing. This didn’t make any sense! Yet…the ambush at Privet Drive, the knife in his arm…he had a suspicion but now with seeing that familiar blond head in front of him…

Naruto had been a friend once; had even _saved_ him from Voldemort! But he had been hired, _paid_ to do it like a common killer. But if Dumbledore could hire ninja, what was to say that Voldemort couldn’t do so too? Maybe Naruto was here to kill him with those same hands that saved him. Maybe Voldemort was laughing, taking a sick pleasure that the boy who had once saved him would now be the one to kill him.

“What did you do to Ginny?” Harry demanded, his voice shaking.

Naruto didn’t get a chance to answer as Harry immediately stiffened as something _sharp_ was pressed into his lower back, making his nerves tingle. A backwards glance at Hagrid told him that the half-giant was scared out of his mind right now – his face as white as a sheet underneath his unruly beard.

“How do we know you are the real Harry Potter?” A familiar voice asked in his ear.

“Sai!” Naruto hissed in alarm.

There was a soft sigh from behind Harry, almost exasperated. “We know that wizards are entirely capable of taking on disguises as well. How do we know he isn’t an imposter, like the others?”

 “What imposter?” Said Harry. He struggled to turn toward the person behind him when a strong hand was clamped down on his shoulder and the knife at his back dug in with a little more pressure.

“Of course I’m Harry Potter!” Harry finally shouted. “I’ve been hunted by Voldemort since I was eleven years old and I met you lot in my fifth year when _you,_ ” He said, pointing straight at Naruto, “saved my life! Does that prove I’m me?” He asked, anger coloring his voice.

The knife was immediately pulled from his back and Harry whirled around to find Sai staring at him as he tucked the strange looking knife back in a pouch strapped to his thigh. “We had to be sure.” Said Sai, by way of apology, although he didn’t look very sorry at all.

Harry immediately turned to Ginny who was still lying crumpled on the ground. With shaky fingers, Harry brushed some of the red hair from her forehead and felt his heart jump in relief when he heard her give a slight groan.

“She was only knocked out.” Said Naruto quietly, scooting closer to Harry. “I’m no…” Naruto stopped himself, fisting his hands into tight balls that he pressed down against his thighs. _I’m no medic-nin_ , he had been about to say. But he couldn’t say it.

“She’ll be ok.” Said Sai instead, his gaze on Naruto. “Mrs. Weasley too. The two Sound ninja out there likely only took their identities so they could get to you.”

Harry didn’t follow half of what Sai had just said. He watched as Hagrid bustled into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets before he came out with a bottle filled with a dark brown liquid. He uncorked the bottle right there and took a large swig before nearly collapsing into a vacant chair. Harry had half a mind to ask if he would be willing to share. There were so many questions that Harry needed answered, but right now all he could feel was utter _exhaustion_. He wanted to crawl in bed and sleep for years. Hopefully by the time he woke up, someone would have taken care of the Voldemort situation for him.

“Just to be clear…” Said Harry hesitantly. “You two aren’t here to kill me, are you?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

How…How could Harry ask such a question? But the moment was broken as the front door burst open which immediately had Harry jumping to his feet, wand at the ready while Hagrid sputtered, spitting brandy out on the floor and clutching at his chest. Sai disappeared in a _shunshin_ and there was a sharp cry of alarm and a dull thud from something hitting the wall in the sitting room. Naruto pushed himself ahead of Harry, kunai in his hand as they left the kitchen. Harry may not have had much faith left in Naruto, but Naruto found that he was still determined to protect the boy and prove him wrong.

When they emerged into the sitting room, Naruto found a disheveled man standing near the doorway, glaring daggers at Sai and a tall red head with blood all down the front of his shirt sagging against the wall by the door. Sai made eye contact with Naruto before tossing him something. Naruto caught it easily and found that it was a wand, a faint hint of magic thrumming just under the surface.

“Mum!” The tall boy cried out, pushing himself off the wall to half crawl half stagger toward the still unconscious Mrs. Weasley who Naruto had laid out to rest on the couch earlier. As he moved, Naruto realized with a start that he was missing an _ear._

“Lupin! George!” Harry said, relief coloring his voice.

He made to walk toward the disheveled man, perhaps with the intent to embrace him when Sai held out a hand. “They might not be who they say they are.” Said Sai. His _tanto_ was once again out and pointed toward Lupin.

“The same could be said of you.” Said Lupin icily. Naruto found that there was something oddly feral about his features. “We’ve been betrayed.”

“And what about my Mum?” George demanded, his voice pitifully weak. He was on the ground next to the sagging and worn couch Mrs. Weasley had been laid out on. His face looked waxen and it was highly likely that he could pass out at any minute.

Naruto shook his head, moving quickly to grab a towel that he had seen laying out in the kitchen before he reappeared beside the Weasley twin and pressed the towel against the bloody hole in his head. The Weasley boy cried out, but Naruto knew enough about open wounds to know that you could bleed to death if the wound wasn’t staunched. Naruto remembered enough about George Weasley to know that he liked him and that the prank that he had pulled with his brother Fred was one of the best Naruto had seen in his life. Not only that, but it hurt to see George in pain. If Sakura was here, she likely could have grown George a whole new ear by now, but then again, if Sakura _were_ here they would likely be eating ramen at Ichiraku, totally oblivious to the problems of Harry Potter’s world.

“Mrs. Weasley and her daughter were attacked before we arrived.” Said Sai. “You can understand why this necessary.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sai staring at him, as if he shouldn’t bother to help George when it was still a possibility he was some imposter intent on killing either them or Harry. But as far as Naruto was concerned, there was no way George Weasley could be an imposter. Naruto didn’t know what ninja would sacrifice such a vital organ for a mission even if it was to gain sympathy when a finger or a toe could have sufficed. And with the metallic tang of blood so sharp that Naruto could practically taste it, he didn’t think it was a Genjutsu either.

Lupin’s face seemed to tighten, but he must have decided Sai was right for he looked directly at Harry. “In your third year, I taught you how to summon a Patronus, which takes the form of a stag…just like your father’s Animagus form.”

“Yeah.” Said Harry after a beat and it seemed like he had been holding his breath. “Yeah he’s the real Lupin.”

Sai’s eyes flickered over Lupin once more before he finally lowered his _tanto._ “And what guarantees do I have that you are who you say you are?” Lupin asked, his movements still expressing agitation as he held his hand out expectantly at Sai. “My wand.” He said, although it was more a demand than anything else.

Naruto flicked his wrist, easily launching the wand back toward Sai. Sai presented it to Lupin who snatched it back, more of the feral aggression Naruto had seen earlier apparent in his movements. Beside Naruto, George’s breathing was shallow although his ear didn’t seem to be bleeding as much as it had been seconds before. But then again, Naruto was applying an insane amount of pressure.

“You presence here would be a surprise on a normal night.” Said Lupin, walking toward the couch to check on Mrs. Weasley. “But tonight it comes across as more than just suspicious.”

“There were ninja with the Death Eaters.” Said Harry as he threw himself into one of the many arm chairs situated in the sitting room. “They were dressed like Death Eaters, but I recognized their weapons.” He unconsciously put a hand to his arm.

“Yeah…” Said Naruto quietly. “It looks like Voldy teamed up with another big bad from our dimension.”

“Itachi Uchiha?” Asked Harry immediately. If there was one thing that gave Harry more nightmares than Voldemort, it was Itachi Uchiha’s spinning red eyes.

“His name is Orochimaru.” Said Sai. “But he isn’t any less dangerous.”

 It was just then that the couch next to Naruto creaked and Mrs. Weasley let out a low groan before she slowly sat up, her hand on her head.

“Molly.” Said Lupin, kneeling beside George next to the couch. “How are you feeling? It appears you were knocked unconscious.”

“Yes…” Said Mrs. Weasley, her gaze unfocused. “Have Harry and the others returned? Where are –” She cut off immediately when she caught sight of George leaning back against the couch with Naruto still holding the bloody towel to his head.

“Hey, Mum.” Said George, a weak smile on his face as his eyes fluttered shut. “Glad you got to fit a nap into your busy schedule.”

That was the last moment of peace and quiet they got before all hell broke loose.

 

 

* * *

 

_  
_

Kakashi twisted the doorknob to Sakura’s apartment. Someone had relocked it so Kakashi carefully jimmied a piece of wire into the keyhole, remembering the first time that he had done this with Obito squawking in his ear that they were going to get caught. Kakashi pushed the memory away as the lock released with a click.

He stepped inside the apartment and closed the door softly behind him. A fresh carton of milk and a dozen eggs had spilled from a basket that had been dropped on the floor right in front of Kakashi’s feet, the milk mixing in with the yolk from the cracked eggs. Kakashi nudged the basket aside with his foot, noting the pink ribbon that had been tied to the basket which only made him sadder. Kakashi picked his way over the wreckage to the window where there was a large pool of blood staining the hardwood floor. Whether the blood was from Sakura or her captors, Kakashi didn’t now. He dipped his finger into the blood, smearing it across the pads of his index finger and thumb before smelling it. A metallic tang assaulted his nostrils confirming it was real and not some sort of ploy.

Judging by the amount, only a deep gash or a head wound would have caused this much blood. Kakashi surveyed the rest of the damage before his eye finally landed on a couple of glass shards. Careful not to step on anything, Kakashi made his way over and picked up a piece between delicate fingers. It was smooth and oddly shaped…unlike anything that Sakura seemed to have in her kitchen. There were only a few pieces scattered around so whatever it was couldn’t have been big. If Kakashi were to hazard a guess, he would say it was a small glass bottle…perfect for perfumes or…

Kakashi glanced down, spotting a couple drops of a strange liquid. Kakashi’s first thought was that it was saliva, but then he noticed there was a strange sort of iridescence to it. Kakashi pondered the oddity for a moment before he bit his thumb, smearing blood across the ground.

_“Kuchiyose no Jutsu.”_

A cloud of smoke erupted from where Kakashi placed his hand and when it cleared, a small, disinterested dog was sitting there, his tail wagging lethargically.

“Kakashi.” The dog acknowledged.

“Pakkun.” Said Kakashi with a bow of his head. “I hope your nose is feeling up to task.” He gestured toward the small drops of clear liquid.

“Quite the mess.” Pakkun muttered before he bent his head and inhaled. The dog frowned for a moment before bending down to smell the liquid again.

“It’s a strange smell.” Said Pakkun finally. “Like a flower…perhaps a lily? Yet not quite. And Valerian…not the flower though.” Said Pakkun, shaking his head. “The smell isn’t nearly as strong, nor as…pretty enough. I would say the root.”

Lily and Valerian root. Perhaps a couple of years ago, Kakashi would have been baffled as to what extracts of lily and Valerian root could do. Now, however, Kakashi knew that in the hands of a skilled potions maker, those two ingredients could be used for anything from a deadly poison to a love potion. Kakashi didn’t yet know what the iridescent potion was yet, but he was willing to bet it wasn’t the latter.

Carefully, Kakashi covered the remaining drops of the potion in a thin layer of chakra before reaching into the first aid kit that Sakura had packed for him and produced an empty vial. With the drops secured inside, Kakashi carefully tucked the vial away in his pocket and got to his feet.

“Boss?” Said Pakkun, staring up at the grey haired ninja.

He would need to be sure. He could travel to 12 Grimmauld Place directly. It was still summer after all and with any luck, Severus Snape would be among the Order members gathered there. If there was a way to identify who made the potion, then surely Severus Snape would know. During Kakashi’s brief stint as Hogwarts professor, Kakashi had sensed that most people weren’t fond of Snape, but the man had never acted unkindly toward him. And Kakashi understood better than most what a precarious position he was placed in as Dumbledore’s spy.

His mind was set then. Kakashi didn’t know how much had changed in the wizarding world since he had been there, but hopefully it wasn’t much.


	5. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Naruto kicks a garden gnome and Sai lies)

 

After her initial… _excitement_ over George and Ginny’s injuries, Mrs. Weasley calmed down considerably, especially when the other members of the Order started staggering into the Burrows in pairs. Luckily, George’s injury seemed to be the worst of it, dealt by _Snape_ no less while the rest seemed to only have minor scrapes and bruises. Naruto had been happy to see Ron and Hermione but when they caught sight of him and Sai, Ron pretended that he had to help Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had none too subtly avoided the pair of them like they had the plague which put a damper on Naruto’s mood.

Whatever festive mood the Burrow held due to their successes at removing Harry from the Dursleys was killed when Ron’s older brother returned, announcing the death of Mad-Eye Moody. Naruto’s memories of Mad-Eye were hazy and he couldn't remember actually speaking with him, but he did recall his gruff attitude and finding his mechanical eye strange. Bill conjured some glasses and procured a few bottles of Firewhisky from the cabinet and they all saluted a toast to Mad-Eye. Naruto didn't much like the taste of Firewhisky as he did Butterbeer, especially when it was like someone literally set his throat on fire, but he drank it all the same.

 “I’m sorry…I feel like I’m missing something. Who are you two?” Asked Bill Weasley, looking in bafflement between Naruto and Sai. He was tall and lanky like most of the Weasleys, but there was something about his presence and posture that exuded ‘hardened warrior’ to Naruto. It could have also been due to the fact that he had several long scars running down his face and Naruto didn’t think he got those trimming his beard.

“They are ninja.” Said Hermione, before anyone else could answer. “Trained killers from a dimension outside of ours.” Her voice came out sounding subdued and she refused to make eye contact with either Naruto or Sai. Several people in the room shifted uncomfortably at this revelation despite already knowing and Naruto watched as the pretty blond by Bill’s side automatically reached out and clutched at his hand. Bill himself, however, only raised his eyebrows and looked miffed as to the fact that no one had shared this with him earlier.

“Dumbledore hired them to protect Harry in his fifth year.” Lupin elaborated. “They were a key component to our success at the battle at the Department of Mysteries, although at the time we were unaware of their true identities.”

“It doesn’t make much sense though…” Said Mr. Weasley, scratching at his head, “When Dumbledore explained to the Order about…well…he said that no one could cross between the…er…dimensions.”

 “Our teammate Sakura Haruno was kidnapped.” Sai explained. Naruto felt the words like a fresh punch to the gut. “The only clue we received as to her whereabouts was a portal which we followed and ended up here. We have reason to suspect Voldemort may be behind her disappearance.”

“Blimey, I don’t know what You-Know-Who would want with her.” Said Ron, nudging Harry. “She was a down right know-it-all just like Hermione. Unless he wanted to learn how to grow some pink hair.”

“Ronald!” Mrs. Weasley admonished, her face pinched as she looked at Ron before she apologetically glanced back at the ninja. Ron was grinning at his own joke, but Harry seemed distinctly uncomfortable and Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

“Ouch!” The Weasley boy complained. “What was that for?”

“For being a prat, Ron.” Said Ginny with a roll of her eyes. “Honestly.” The youngest Weasley had awoken from being knocked out and promptly demanded on being allowed to sit in with the others, even when her mother had ordered her off to bed.

“Alright,” Ron grumbled. “Sorry.”

“We don’t know what he would want with her.” Continued Sai as if Ron had never said anything. “It is possible she is being used as bait to lure in Naruto.”

Lupin turned to Naruto, gaze calculating. “And what would he want with you?”

Naruto felt heat begin to prickle at the back of his neck as everyone followed Lupin’s gaze and turned to stare at him. Only Harry seemed to be looking at him with understanding but he looked hesitant to say anything regarding what he had seen Naruto do to Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries.

“Heh, it’s just because I’m amazing.” Said Naruto, but without the usual exuberance in his voice the statement fell flat and Naruto winced upon hearing it. With so much weighing on his mind, it was harder to act as carefree as he usually felt.

Ron gave a scoff and the other adults shared skeptical glances, but luckily Naruto was spared any further questions when Sai brought out the scroll that he had sealed the Death Eater into.

“There was a Death Eater waiting for us when we stepped out of the portal in Knockturn Alley.” Sai explained as he unfurled the scroll on the floor. “We were hoping that he would have some answers for us.”

Sai didn’t offer much more of a heads up when he released the seal on the scroll, so Naruto wasn’t surprised when the wizards all shouted in alarm, wands raised as they jumped to their feet, ready to fight off the groggy Death Eater that had literally just been summoned in their midst.

Lupin was the first to recover. He pointed his wand, yelling a spell out that had a thick black blindfold appear over the Death Eater’s eyes, obscuring his vision. Harry recovered second later, sending out a disarming curse that had the Death Eater’s wand flying from his hand and into Harry’s own while someone else send out a body-binding curse, causing the Death Eater to stiffen like a board.

Mrs. Weasley – who had been so accommodating toward the ninja only seconds before – now looked as if she were ready to tear Sai apart for summoning a Death Eater in the middle of her kitchen with her children present. Quietly, she attempted to herd Harry and the others upstairs and away from potential danger but they weren’t having any of it.

“Mr. Nott,” Said Kingsley as he circled around the Death Eater. “Been keeping busy since your breakout from Azkaban I see.”

The Death Eater – Nott – gave out a sneer. “Four walls are hardly enough to contain a wizard of my caliber.”

Lupin gave out a bark of laughter. “Yes, I suppose when aided by those meant to imprison you it would be quite easy to get out.”

Nott’s expression soured only to contort into a grimace of pain when Sai idly knelt and poked at the Death Eater’s injured hand. “Still sore.” Said Sai as if he were morbidly fascinated by this.

“Are you the little scab that stabbed me?” Nott asked, practically foaming at the mouth. “When I get my wand back, I’ll make sure the Dark Lord makes you scream…”

Mrs. Weasley looked horrified that such threats were being made in front of her children and tried once more in vain to shoo them upstairs.

“Mum!” Ron quietly complained. “We’re not –”

Naruto stepped forward and pulled his fist back before slamming it into the Death Eater’s jaw. There were shocked gasps as the Death Eater flew into the opposite wall, startling one of the strange moving pictures off its hook. He fell to the ground in a heap, his breath heaving and Naruto was on top of him in an instant, picking him up by the front of his robes.

“Voldy isn’t going to lay a hand on any of my friends, ever _again!_ ” Naruto snarled through gritted teeth. “ _Got that?_ Where are you hiding Sakura?”

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Nott asked, “The one the Dark Lord seeks.”

Naruto slammed the Death Eater down against the floor, his head cracking against the wooden floor before he lifted him up again. “Tell me!”

Nott began to chuckle, his laughter coming out in breathless little bursts as his head dangled above the floor from where Naruto held him. Naruto’s eyes darkened, his lips thinning into a line as he stood up, jerking the Death Eater with him before he tossed him one handed into one of Mrs. Weasley’s cupboards. The wood groaned with the impact before the Death Eater slid to the floor, his movements indicating he was still alive and conscious, but just barely.

Naruto’s breathing was labored and his eyes were slit with anger as he looked at the Death Eater who was struggling to get up. Sai had seen Naruto become riled before; it had taken time and copious amounts of studying, but Sai had come to realize that Naruto was what one would call passionate and exuberant. He became excitable about anything from Ichiraku ramen to how he was definitely gonna bring Uchiha Sasuke back to the village one way or another.

But this felt different from Naruto’s usual excitability; it felt darker and more…unpredictable. Sai realized that he hadn’t felt anything like this from Naruto since the Tenchi Bridge mission and with a start, he realized that it was _anger_.

Sai turned his attention away from Naruto and took stock of the wizards still crowded in the kitchen. Most of them had frozen, shock still in surprise. Fleur had grasped Bill’s hand, a horrified expression on her face and Hermione had a hand over her mouth. Mrs. Weasley had actually placed herself in front of Ginny and Ron and Kingsley had his wand drawn in uncertainty. But most of all, he could feel the deep stench of fear saturating the kitchen as it poured from every wizard’s pore.

He looked back toward Naruto, watching as the wizards gave him a wide berth as he advanced toward the Death Eater. His jaw was tensed and his shoulders were rigid, his fingers squeezing ever tighter into his palm.

There was only one thing left for Sai to do and he did it with ease, his fingers striking out at several points on Naruto’s back before he stepped away and watched Naruto fall to the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto awoke feeling lost and disoriented. He felt like a very long time had passed since he had woken up, excited for his first date with Sakura when in reality it couldn’t have been more than a few hours. Sakura was gone, _taken,_ from right underneath his nose. Was she hurt? Was she alive? Naruto realized he never had to worry about Sakura before, not like this. She had to worry about him plenty of times – the time he and Sasuke fought at the Valley of the End, the time he had gone Four Tails…so many times he had put himself in danger. Naruto never realized how crippling the feeling was.

He was lying on a worn out couch and covered with a tired looking plaid blanket that smelled strongly of garlic. It took a moment for him to remember that he and Sai had come to Ron Weasley’s house, although he couldn’t exactly remember falling asleep or how he had come to be on the couch. The sitting room was devoid of human presence, yet every inch of space was filled with _stuff_. Naruto wondered if this is what happened when seven people lived under the same roof. But there was something warm and comforting about the Burrow; it was worn and lived in, and somehow it felt more like a home than his own apartment did.  

“N-Naruto?” A hesitant voice asked.

Naruto sat up slowly, surprised to find Hermione standing a few feet away from him. Her body seemed nervous; rigid and her hands were clasped roughly on the ends of a jacket that looked entirely too big on her.

“Hermione.” Said Naruto, managing a smile. He stood up and Hermione instinctively took a step back. Naruto stared at her, confused and Hermione opened her mouth to say something before she snapped it shut again.

“Hermione?” Ron asked, stepping into the sitting room, followed by Sai and a distracted looking Harry. “The meeting is over. We’re off to bed.” He said, gesturing to the stairs. Then he noticed that Naruto was awake and the color seemed to drain from his already pale face, leaving the freckles spotting his cheeks to stand out even more.

“Oh,” was all he said.

Hermione glanced at Naruto again and shame colored her features before she quickly turned and headed for the stairs, Ron quickly following behind her.  

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth and shifted from foot to foot.  Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at Harry’s odd behavior and stood up, letting the plaid blanket fall onto the couch. “I don’t remember falling asleep.” He said, scratching his head sheepishly. “Did I miss much?”

Harry’s eyed widened a little behind his glasses, but luckily Sai spoke up before he could say anything. “Oh no, you didn’t fall asleep. I was forced to knock you unconscious.” He supplied helpfully.

“What?” Naruto cried as Harry winced at Sai’s lack of tact.

“I had never seen you in such a state.” Said Sai matter-of-factly. “It was very reminiscent to your behavior on the Tenchi Bridge when we were confronting Orochimaru. So naturally, I thought to subdue you before you had a chance to harm the Death Eater – which we agreed not to do – or injure any of the Order.” Sai gave Naruto one of his fake smiles which only further angered Naruto.

“I-I would have never!” Naruto sputtered. “I was totally in control –”

“You were angry, were you not?” Said Sai curiously, tilting his head while Harry looked on in complete bafflement.

“Of course I was! The bastard wasn’t giving me any answers!”

Sai nodded, looking pleased with himself. “I am pleased that I correctly identified the emotion.”

“That doesn’t mean I would have gone Nine Tails.” Said Naruto, visibly annoyed.

“No?” Asked Sai, his eyebrows raised. “But you were certainly angry on the Tenchi Bridge.” He scratched as his cheek. “I shall have to endeavor to learn the differences in anger…”

“Listen,” Said Harry, finally. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but Mrs. Weasley said that you are more than welcome to stay here. So maybe we should all get on up to bed, yeah? It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah…” Said Naruto finally, the tension in his shoulders deflating. “I am pretty beat.”

They followed Harry up a couple of flights of rickety stairs before finding Ron’s bedroom. Ron was already settled in his sleeping wear and was setting out some spare blankets and pillows. Naruto looked absentmindedly at the Quidditch posters decorating the walls before shedding the heavy robe and his jacket on the floor and grabbing a blanket and pillow. Within mere minutes, Naruto sprawled out on the floor, sound asleep and snoring.

Sai removed his cloak, bunching it into a ball to use as a pillow as he lay down on the floor near the door and closed his eyes. Although his body language told anyone looking at him that he was asleep, he remained alert and awake. After about an hour, Ron's tossing and turning finally ceased and Sai could even hear him softly snoring.

When the Burrow finally fell still and quiet, Sai stood up and slung his pack over his shoulder, making sure that his chakra muffled any wayward sounds that would echo through the house as he made his way out the door and down the stairs.  

The sky was clear when Sai entered the garden, the only sounds coming from the occasional crickets tucked away in the bushes and undergrowth. Thankfully, the late hour had brought a drop in temperature and a cool breeze ran past Sai; a relief from the stifling air in Ron's bedroom. The cool breeze made Sai's thoughts a little clearer as he sat down on the grass. The Weasley's lawn was riddled with weeds of all sorts of shapes and sizes which made for rough sitting, not that Sai minded much. 

The other wizards had agreed to allow Sai to reseal the wizard until they could get the necessary precautions to transport him back to Azkaban – which he understood to be some sort of wizarding prison – and Sai had done it under the pretense that he would follow their wishes. But Sai had no intentions of allowing the Death Eater to return to Azkaban. Sakura would have no doubt called this a lie by omission, but Danzou-sama would have said it was for the greater good. That was how _Ne_ had operated in the shadows for so long; by working from the roots they could quietly eliminate Konoha's threats and secure the village's well-being...all for the greater good. 

Allowing the Order to return the Death Eater to Azkaban would only alert Voldemort and Orochimaru that something had gone amiss. And if they suspected that something had gone amiss, then it wouldn't be too hard to come to the conclusion that something had gone amiss because Naruto _had_ come through the portal as predicted. Alerting Voldemort and Orochimaru to their presence in the wizarding world would only make things more complicated and Sai wanted to operate in the shadows for as long as he possible. And if that meant returning the Death Eater to Knockturn Alley like nothing happened, then that was what he was going to do. 

Sai unfurled the scroll, placing it down on the grass before he pulled a couple of tags from his pack. The papyrus paper was slightly crumpled from the journey, but luckily that didn't diminish their potency. Sai flooded his chakra through the seal, feeling as it released and the Death Eater once again appeared. The Death Eater had no wand, but Sai was still quick to slap a tag on the Death Eater at the base of his spine. Nott crumpled to the ground, a short cry escaping his lips. 

"What have you done to me?" He growled as he pawed at the ground in an effort to get up. His efforts yielded grass and weeds torn out from the ground by the roots, but his legs still refused to budge. 

"Immobilization tag." Sai sat on the grass before the Death Eater, folding his legs in front of him. "Can't have you escaping on me." He said with a smile. 

"I'll give you something real good to smile at." Nott spat as he struggled to arrange his limbs in a fashion that was comfortable to sit in. 

Sai tilted his head and looked at the Death Eater curiously. "Smiles are supposed to ease anxiety, but mine seems to have made you rude. Am I doing it wrong?" 

Nott looked at Sai, his expression a mixture of bafflement and disgust before he leaned forward and spat at the ground a mere inch from Sai's being. Sai looked impassively down at the spit as it rolled down a blade of grass. 

"I'll give you bloody rude, you bleedin' _ninja._ Once the Dark Lord gets that which is his and shuts up Potter for good, the whole lot of you will be gone. You'll –”

Sai picked up one of the tags from the ground and leaned forward, slapping it on the Death Eater's forehead as his chakra surged into it, illuminating the tag blue. Nott's eyes rolled up into his head as he fell backward with a soft thud into the grass, his mouth gaping open. Before long, a long nasally snore escaped his throat. 

The backdoor opened with a soft scrape and Sai was on his feet. Harry closed the door softly behind him, only to freeze like a deer caught in the headlights when he spotted Sai staring at him, his skin looking like death in the moonlight. 

"What...What are you doing?" Harry asked defensively. 

Sai blinked at him before his eyes pulled to the rucksack slung over Harry's shoulder. "What are _you_ doing?"

Harry immediately stiffened and hiked the pack that was slung over his shoulder higher. His eyes shifted toward the ground and that’s when he noticed Nott sprawled on the lawn, looking _very_ much like he was dead, his limbs akimbo. “What did you do to him?”

Sai turned back to the Death Eater and crouched beside him. “It’s just a sleeping tag. I need him semi-conscious for this to work.” He explained.

He heard Harry give out a soft sigh before he felt the wizard kneel behind him, setting his rucksack down in the grass. “Want what to work?”

Sai looked at the rucksack out of the corner of his eye before he turned his attention back toward the Death Eater. “The genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?" Harry turned the unfamiliar word over in his mouth. He thought he recalled Naruto saying something about a genjutsu, back when they were at the Ministry. He wondered if Hermione knew anything about it, wondering how much she exactly learned when she spent the last days before summer in their fifth year purging the library of anything mentioning ninja. 

"One of the three basic ninja skills. Genjutsu deals with illusions." Sai explained. "I'm not a natural genjutsu user, but I think I can create one well enough to at least manipulate his memories of tonight."

Harry watched with fascination as Sai moved his hands quickly in what he could only interpret as some sort of sign language. "Wait," He said, a thought just occurring to him, "If we are sending him to Azkaban, what's the point of altering his memories?" 

Sai stopped moving his hands and turned to give Harry a blank look. The look was sort of creepy; how could anyone's face be that expressionless? Realization dawned on Harry. "Oh...you don't plan on sending him back to Azkaban, do you?" 

Sai's face softened for an instant as he looked at Harry. "You aren't as dumb as I thought." He said before turning back to the Death Eater and placing a finger on his forehead. Harry was incredibly affronted at the blunt comment, but he pushed it away as he watched Nott's eyelids flutter while sweat began to bead down Sai's neck. 

After what seemed like forever, Sai finally pulled his hand away and wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand. "I was able to put in a few layers. I don't know how long the block will hold, but it should buy some time." 

Harry didn't understand what a few layers meant or what exactly Sai had blocked but he followed the dark haired ninja when he stood up. "What did you make him remember?" 

Sai turned suddenly to look at Harry and he had that blank look again only this time his head was tilted as if in curiosity. Had Sai always been this creepy back at Hogwarts? Ron had called him a 'creepy wanker' plenty of times, but Harry supposed he had never really paid attention; Sai's creepiness having been often offset by Naruto's over-exuberance.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Sai asked. 

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, baffled. 

Sai looked toward the Burrow, as if thinking. "When Naruto got...angry, the other wizards were afraid. But you weren't. Why?" 

Harry shook his head, fighting off the intensity of Sai's gaze. "That's...well that's rubbish. I doubt Kingsley or Remus were afraid. Kingsley is an Auror and Remus fought in the first war. They've seen stuff like this before." 

"Oh, no." Said Sai shaking his head. "They were afraid. Maybe not as afraid as Hermione, but I could still feel it radiating off them. Fear is quite distinguishable." 

Ninja could _sense_ fear? Harry scratched his head, feeling slightly perturbed. He wondering what Hermione might make of that. He noticed that Sai was still staring at him, likely waiting for an answer. Harry didn't know what to say. "I don't know." He said finally. "Maybe it's because I've seen you in action. Maybe because Naruto saved me and I know..." Harry paused. That was it, wasn't it? Deep down he _knew,_ he instinctively knew that Naruto would never hurt him. Because he had seen Naruto at his worse – red and pulsing with hatred – and still he had saved Harry. 

"I know Naruto would never harm me." Harry finished quietly. 

If Sai was surprised by Harry's answer, it didn't show on his face. "I'll need your assistance with this next part." He said instead as he stooped to hoist the Death Eater over his shoulder. "I will need to get him to Knockturn Alley." 

Knockturn Alley? Never mind that it was half way across the country but it was also a place where any Voldemort supporters would be most likely to frequent, no matter if it was the dead of the night. Sai had to be out of his mind! But of course, he doubted Sai had an impulsive or irrational bone in his body. Harry looked down at his rucksack that he had set on the ground. He couldn't, he had to leave...

"Leaving would be incredibly stupid." Said Sai bluntly. He was looking at Harry with those dead eyes again although this time they closed and his mouth turned upward in a parody of a smile. "Even ninja are required to operate in two man teams at the least. There is safety in numbers." 

"Dumbledore gave me a mission." Harry said with a shake of his head. "It's too dangerous for anyone else. There are…there are already people who have died because of me.”  

Sai looked at him considerately. "Too dangerous for a ninja?"

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione couldn't help but eye both Harry and Sai suspiciously as she sat down to breakfast the next morning. The dark haired ninja looked completely normal; he was sitting at the table, enjoying freshly cooked bacon that was dripping with grease courtesy of Mrs. Weasley and looking awake and alert as ever. The only thing that would have said otherwise was the hint of bruising set against the pale skin under his eyes. Harry on the other hand was completely slumped forward into his plate of toast. 

Hermione gave Harry a pointed look as she purposely sat as far from Sai as the table would allow, but otherwise said nothing. 

Ron, however, had no such compunction. "Blimey, what happened to you?" He asked, sliding into the seat across from Harry. 

"What?" Harry asked, startling as he jumped up, hurriedly fixing his glasses that had gone askew on his face. 

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Long night, mate?" 

"No." Said Harry quickly. "Just...I just couldn't sleep." He said lamely. 

"You certainly had no problem sleeping in your toast." Said Ron with a grin as Mrs. Weasley swept by, delivering fresh plates for both Ron and Hermione. 

Harry ignored him and instead bit into his toast which had gone a bit cold. Long night indeed. Harry wasn't old enough to Apparate without the Ministry tracking his movements and busting him for underage use of magic yet so that had been out of the question. Harry had first suggested the Floo Network, but that would have required stepping out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron with an ninja and an unconscious Death Eater slung across his shoulder and that didn't seem very wise either. Harry then thought he found a solution in calling the Knight Bus, but Sai had immediately shut that idea down, leaving Harry baffled as to how Sai even knew what the Knight Bus _was._ That had left only one option to them and it was the most displeasing of all. But there had been no choice other than to pile on Harry's Firebolt and take off into the sky toward London. Without the rest of the Order, he would have been easy pickings for Voldemort now, but the skies had been clear as Harry pushed the Firebolt to the fastest it could go. The Firebolt certainly made the trip quicker than if they had borrowed one the Weasley's older model brooms, but the sky was still beginning to turn pink with first light by the time they made it back to the Burrow. 

Staying up all night hadn't been in Harry's plans, but still, it had been worth it. In return for Harry helping him get to Knockturn Alley, Sai had volunteered both himself and Naruto to Harry's mission for Dumbledore. It was true that the mission would be dangerous – after the Inferi infested lake that they had gone through to get the locket, there was no telling what sort of surprises Voldemort had for the other Horcruxes – but not so dangerous that Harry didn't think the two ninja couldn't handle themselves. They were ninja, after all and after what Harry had seen the pair of them do, he had nothing but complete awe in their abilities. 

Naruto bumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen looking groggy and a bit worse for wear. He had some serious bedhead and there were hints of dried drool at the corner of his mouth. Harry had a hard time reconciling this image of Naruto with the red one he remembered from the Ministry. 

Sai stood up from his seat and wiped his mouth with his napkin before handing his plate over to a surprised Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you for your hospitality." He said, bowing at the waist, "We will now be taking our leave." 

Mrs. Weasley's and Naruto's eyes widened in a mirror image of each other. "Why don't I get to eat?" Naruto complained loudly while Mrs. Weasley planted her hands on her hips and demanded "And just where do you think you are going?" 

"You won't be going anywhere." Mrs. Weasley said with a shake of her head before Sai could even answer. "I forbid it." 

Sai stared at Mrs. Weasley completely blank faced. This woman, who wasn't even a _ninja_ was telling him what he could or could not do? Sai wondered what he should be feeling right now. Anger or irritation perhaps, since Mrs. Weasley had no right to tell him what do; or bafflement that Mrs. Weasley even presumed that she _could_ tell him what to do. But he didn't really feel anything; he already knew it didn't matter what Mrs. Weasley told him. 

"You can't forbid him from doing anything, Mum." Said Ginny as she walked into the kitchen with a yawn. "You aren't his mother." 

Mrs. Weasley huffed at her daughter while Ginny busied herself with grabbing some bacon from the pan. “They aren't any older than you are." Mrs. Weasley argued. "They are just children. You are _all_ just children and it's much too dangerous to be going off, gallivanting by yourself." 

Ron shared a look with Hermione and rolled his eyes; a gesture Mrs. Weasley thankfully missed. She seemed to have completely forgotten Naruto's actions the previous night which could hardly be interpreted as childish at all. Sai considered pointing out that he had never been a child in the traditional sense and that if he _had,_ he had long forgotten what it felt like. 

"No one and I repeat _no one_ will be leaving this house without my express permission." Mrs. Weasley leveled all of them with an icy stare that even had Naruto fidgeting. "And I'll be hearing no more on the matter." 

Then Mrs. Weasley smiled at the all graciously, as if she had just asked them what they wanted for breakfast rather than threatening them and turned back to her cooking. 

"Damn," Naruto muttered as he slid into the seat next to Ron. "Your mom as scary as Granny Tsunade. And she can't even put me through a brick wall." Ron gaped at Naruto as Naruto shrugged and reached over for Harry's second piece of toast. "Oh well. At least now I can eat first." 

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto's passivity at being made to stay at the Burrow only lasted for a few hours, once his stomach was plenty full of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. 

 _"She can't_ make _us stay here."_ Naruto argued as he paced in front of Sai. The air in the garden was warm, but it was still easier to bear than Konoha’s stifling heat once summer rolled around. Sai glanced up at Naruto from where he sat in the shade of a large oak, taking inventory of his supplies. 

 _"You say that as if I didn't already know."_ Sai said mildly as he arranged his tags into neat little stacks.

 _"Then what are we waiting for? There's no telling what that bastard has already done with Sakura!"_ Naruto said heatedly, his fists clenched by his side. " _Let's go!"_

Sai didn't respond, his gaze shifting toward the kitchen window. It took Naruto a minute, but he finally followed Sai's gaze and found Mrs. Weasley's watchful eye on them. When she noticed that they were both staring at her, she quickly busied herself with something at the windowsill, as if trying to trick the two ninja that she hadn't just been spying on them. 

Sai turned back to Naruto and Naruto knew this was Sai's version of saying 'now what?'. Naruto let out a growl and lashed his foot out, catching a passing garden gnome in the head. Naruto watched as the gnome sailed over the garden wall and out of view before he turned back to Sai and threw himself down in the grass next to him. "What does she care anyway? We aren't her kids." He grumbled. 

Kami knew Sai didn't have an answer to that any more than Naruto did. But the truth was, Sai had other motives for at least waiting until nightfall before they escaped from the Burrow. Sai didn't really care much if Mrs. Weasley spotted them leaving or not, but she would very much care if she spotted Harry leaving with them. And Sai had enough experience seeing Tsunade in action to know that it was one thing if he and Naruto left but it would be a whole other thing if Harry left. And Sai did want to honor his promise to Harry. Having a wizard with them would be invaluable and Harry had proved himself competent and unafraid of who they were. It was also an added bonus that Harry would be turning 17 in a few days and thus could Apparate them where ever they pleased. 

But Sai didn’t mention any of this to Naruto. It was a well-known fact that the blond couldn’t keep a secret and had a voice loud enough that could probably be heard back Konoha, dimensional portals be damned.

Naruto slumped into the grass, scaring away another garden gnome who had been peeking at him from under a bush. He pushed his limbs out carelessly, not seeming to mind the weeds that were surely poking at him through his T-shirt. Naruto stared up at the sky, his expression both wistful and hopeless. Sai found himself peering at Naruto's eyes intently, his fingers itching to try and accurately render the sight with brush and ink. 

The backdoor swung open and Naruto sat up, a mask of wariness easily in place as he crouched into a defensive position. Sai put a hand on his _tanto_ that was leaning against the trunk of the tree when he noticed that it was Harry. He quickly pulled his hand away and noticed when Naruto let out a subtle sigh of relief. Perhaps he thought it was Mrs. Weasley. 

Harry looked agitated as he quickly hurried across the garden toward them. He gave a quick glance back toward the door and Sai wondered if the wizard thought he was being followed. "She might be my best friend's mum..." He said as he seated himself in the grass, taking care to position himself where the billowing lines of drying laundry would obscure him from view, "But she's gone completely _bonkers_ over this wedding. I'm rather surprised she hasn't wrangled your help yet." He said wryly.   

"Who's tying the knot?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me it's..." His eyes widened dramatically and he clapped a hand over his mouth like a juvenile child who had almost spilled a secret and pointed his finger almost accusingly at Harry.

“Don't be daft!” Harry laughed. “I'd have to have a girlfriend first.” He said and although his tone was meant to be light, he ended up sounding slightly bitter. Harry ran a hand through his dark hair, unconsciously making it more unruly than it already was. "It's Ron's older brother Bill and Fleur that are getting married." 

“Wait, that blond?” Naruto asked incredulously. A tint of red colored his cheeks and he looked away, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head. “O-Oh…”

Harry grinned wryly at Naruto’s reaction, as if he knew exactly where the blond ninja’s thoughts had drifted. “It’s alright. It’s the Veela in her.”

“Sakura’s still prettier.” Naruto said defensively. “There’s no doubt about that. But…that blond would _definitely_ give Ino a run for her money. ”

Sai puzzled over what Naruto and Harry were talking about and how exactly Ino Yamanaka fit into it. He made a mental note to ask Naruto about it later.

"So things never worked out with the cute girl with the long hair then, huh?" Asked Naruto, a tad disappointed.

"Oh, you mean Cho Chang?" Harry asked. "Nah, that died before it even started I suppose...There was..." Harry trailed off again and gave a wistful sigh. 

Naruto gave Harry a hearty slap on the back. "You aren't the only one to have loved and lost." He said, as though they shared some sort of camaraderie through the bonds of lost love. 

Sai gave a silent shake of his head. "Do you refer to Sasuke?" He asked guilelessly. 

Naruto's face turned red as he quickly snatched his hand away from Harry and jumped to his feet. "B-Bastard!" He stuttered, clearly embarrassed, "What the hell are you talking about?" 

"You said loved and lost so I assumed..." Said Sai curiously. 

Naruto gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish while his brain tried to search for the right word to ream Sai out when Harry let out a laugh and gave Naruto a nudge with his foot. "Blimey, it's a wonder anyone can be afraid of you." Said Harry as Naruto collapsed back into the grass, still glaring daggers at Sai. 

"Why? Who's afraid?" Naruto asked, but Harry merely flapped his hand as if he were waving away a plume of smoke. 

"Anyways," Harry said, his voice dropping to a whisper, "I know I was in a right hurry before, but I was hoping we could leave after the wedding. It's only a few days away and I know...I know I would be the biggest prat alive if I skipped out on Bill and Fleur's wedding." His expression was apologetic, but there was a startling determination settled in his green eyes. It appeared that either way, Harry had made his decision. "They're having it here because of...well, because of _me."_

"Leave?" Said Naruto questioningly, "You mean you're..." 

Naruto glanced at Sai for confirmation and Sai merely dipped his head, since there was no point in keeping it a secret any longer. He only hoped that Naruto could control his reaction. But surprisingly enough, Naruto frowned, his shoulders slumping in a surprising display of melancholy.

"It's great that you're gonna to help us, Harry, it really is." Said Naruto finally, his lips turned upward in a smile. But it was a weak smile, if only because Sai had seen Naruto when he truly smiled and he knew that it was as if his entire being had been lit from within. "I guess finding Sakura will just have to wait a bit..."

"Merlin's balls," Harry swore, clear distress present on his face. "I forgot! You...You shouldn't...." he stammered, clearly torn between being selfish and being understanding to Naruto's situation. 

"Nah," Said Naruto shrugging. "I wasn't lying when I said it's great that you're coming. And I mean, I get it. We _need_ a wizard with us, right?" Naruto peered up at Sai through his lashes and Sai was once more struck by how distressing it was to see Naruto like this; so downtrodden when he knew he was capable of being _more._  

The lighthearted atmosphere in the garden quickly evaporated as Naruto quickly found himself spiraling into depression once more. First it was Sasuke, pushed into Orochimaru's clutches because of his brother's betrayal and his own mad lust for power. And now it was Sakura, kidnapped from under Naruto’s own nose by the snake bastard. If Naruto didn’t know any better, he would say that Orochimaru was doing this on purpose, slowly taking everyone that ever mattered Naruto and dangling them in front of him, just out of his reach.

Naruto wouldn’t give up; he would never _ever_ give up on Sasuke, but in some ways Naruto realized that he had already failed him. It had always been difficult to reach him – to push through the vengeful, hateful haze that Itachi created in his brother when he massacred the clan – but there had been times when Naruto had seen the true Sasuke Uchiha and he had seen all that he could have been, all _they_ could have been. But now, Sasuke had become almost unrecognizable; a dark shadow of the boy that he had once been. He would never stop trying to bring Sasuke back because he had already failed Sasuke, failed to save him from the darkness...from _himself_.

And Naruto was so afraid for Sakura. So afraid that every second spent wasted was one more second for Orochimaru to bury the real Sakura. Naruto couldn’t _ever_ give up on Sakura, but he was just afraid that he was going to fail her like he already failed Sasuke. He had once asked Sasuke how could he become Hokage if he couldn't even save his best friend.The question was more relevant now than it had ever been. How could he protect the village if he couldn't even protect his precious people?

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura couldn’t tell if her eyes were opened or closed. Everything was blanketed in darkness, no matter which way she turned her head. Lifting her hands in front of her, Sakura couldn’t even make out their outline, even when she pressed them to her face. The panic was beginning to steadily rise within her.

The was the first time in what seemed like a long while that she was totally and completely lucid. The last thing she remembered was coming back home after a late shift and sitting down at the table for a cup of tea…

Sakura felt the back of her head suddenly, but everything felt normal. She dragged her fingertips lightly across every inch of her face, but nothing seemed amiss.

She remembered glimpses of fragmented images, but nothing that she understood or explained what happened to her. She remembered a tugging feeling, like she had been leaving her stomach behind while the rest of her moved in a different direction…but even that faded away into nothing.

Why couldn’t she remember? The panic had settled in fully now and she was beginning to hyperventilate. She felt like she was going to suffocate; that she couldn’t suck in breath fast enough. She tried to move her legs to stand, move, do _anything_ but she found she couldn’t. She was paralyzed!

She needed to relax. That was the first thing she told patients who had just survived a traumatic experience and were going through aftershock. Closing her eyes, Sakura wiped all her thoughts from her brain and after a couple of attempts at drawing air, she finally drew a long enough breath to calm her racing heart. Once she was breathing normally, Sakura began to take mental notes of what she knew for sure. Judging by the material beneath her, she was lying on silken sheets. Her captor – whoever it was – did not capture her to torture or kill her; she was here for some other purpose then if they were treating her this nicely. She could move her upper body, but it was difficult to move her lower body. Perhaps she had been placed in some sort of body bind that was no wearing off? Her mouth was parched and her stomach was gurgling. She had not eaten or drank anything in at least a day.  

So that was it. She had been here a day or likely for longer…Was anyone looking for her? Did they even know she was gone? And most importantly, who the hell had taken her? And why?


	6. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Hermione tries her hand at breaking and entering and Sai pushes her from a window)

 

It was early morning when Naruto walked out into the Weasley’s garden to clear his head. Since it had been decided that they would remain at the Burrow until Bill and Fleur’s wedding, the garden had become a sanctuary for Naruto; a place for him to think away from the hustle and bustle. No one bothered him in the garden; Mrs. Weasley was too busy working everyone to death, be it scrubbing the floors or airing out the bedrooms for them to have any time to come outside. Naruto also found the garden gnomes particularly funny which, was an added bonus.

The garden was chilly and misty as pink streaked the horizon. As Naruto stepped out into the garden, he was surprised to find he wasn’t alone; Hermione was sitting on the garden wall, a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she stared at the coming sunrise.

“Hermione.” Said Naruto, coming to stand behind her.

Hermione startled, quickly turning to look at him with wide eyes. “Oh…Naruto.” She said hesitantly before turning back toward the sky, her shoulders hunched.

Naruto stared at her back a beat more and he could practically feel the tension in her shoulders. Naruto frowned and scratched the back of his head, unsure of what exactly was going on with the bushy haired witch. He jumped with ease onto the wall beside Hermione which earned him a startled yelp as Hermione hastily tried to put some space between them. Naruto watched her for a moment before dropping his butt down onto the wall.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, rising an eyebrow.

“Wrong?” Hermione asked, her voice a tad high. “What would be wrong?”

Naruto only stared at her, raising his eyebrow higher and it was then that Hermione let out a defeated sigh.

“I’m sorry.” She said, her head hanging.

“For what?” Naruto asked, confused.

“For being afraid.” Hermione said quietly. “Harry keeps telling me that I shouldn’t be…that you wouldn’t hurt us…”

“I would never hurt you!” Said Naruto, shocked that Hermione could ever think such a thing. “Why would you think that?”

Hermione shook her head, tugging the quilt tighter around her shoulders. “Books. I read so much about ninja when we were back at Hogwarts…both before and after we found out who you were…” She shook her head again before looking at him. “You kill for money.” She whispered.

Naruto recoiled from her words as if she had hit him.

“How can you do it?” She asked. “How can you just…”

“I don’t do it for the money.” Said Naruto heatedly. “I do it to protect my village!”

Hermione didn’t say anything, her expression guarded. Naruto turned his body to her, his fists clenched as he tried to make her understand. “I didn’t become a ninja because I cared about money or wanting to kill people. I became a ninja because there are people that are precious to me and I would do anything to protect them.”

Hermione turned away from Naruto, lost in thought.

“Hermione.” Said Naruto sharply, but Hermione ignored him.

“Hermione!” Said Naruto, grabbing her hand where it lay on the ledge of the wall they were sitting on. She turned to him sharply, jerking back as she tried to pull his hand from his grasp but Naruto held on tight. Her fingers were ice cold but they warmed instantly in his.

“I’m not a machine.” Said Naruto, his voice ragged. “You can’t forget the fact that people are dying. It hurts me just as much as it would hurt you.”

Hermione stared at him, her expression wavering. “If someone hired you to kill Harry, would you do it?” She asked.

“No.” Said Naruto fiercely.

“And if they said you had to do it to protect the ones you love, then what?” She challenged.

Naruto frowned, his eyes blazing. “There would have to be another way. Harry is my friend too.”

Hermione considered this before finally, she stopped resisting and her hand relaxed in his. Naruto let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and together, they both turned their heads back to watch the sunrise.

 

* * *

 

Harry told himself to stop, but he couldn't help it as he felt his lips slide upward into a grin that threatened to consume his face. He could still feel the kiss; a lingering minty freshness from Ginny's lips that brought back memories of long days spent out on the lawns, the wind in their hair and the sunshine on their skin. But it was stupid to feel the way he still did; to feel giddy at the sight of her green eyes lingering on his or to feel like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest when she covered his lips with hers. It was more than stupid – it was downright _dangerous_  – and if anyone other than Ron found out about it, he would get more than just a severe tongue lashing. 

Perhaps that was why Ron had let him bugger off so easily when Harry complained of a bum stomach to get out of the impending Weasley Quidditch match that Bill was setting up to entertain the Delacours. The excuse had sounded horribly unconvincing to his ears, but Ron hadn't even batted an eyelash and his tone had been quite flat when he said he would check on Harry later before he spun on his heel to join his brothers. 

In truth, Harry would have relished the opportunity to be on broomstick once more, but perhaps it was for the best that Ron had a chance to cool his temper without Harry around. Instead, Harry found himself leaping up the stairs to Ron's bedroom, making sure to avoid the creaky stair before the landing so that he wouldn't alert Mrs. Weasley who was bustling about the kitchen, baking. Naruto and Sai were already inside when he slipped through the door, Sai sitting cross-legged on the floor with his sketchbook in his lap while Naruto was sprawled out on Ron's bed, the sheets crumpled beneath him. Harry winced at the sheets – hopefully Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be coming up to inspect the bedrooms – before he took his own seat on the floor. 

"So we're ready, right?" Said Naruto practically jumping from the bed, his transfigured trainers landing with a thud on the hardwood floor. Despite the heat in the room, Naruto was clad in a very loud orange and black jacket over his T-shirt. 

Harry flinched at the sound and foresight made him cast a quick silencing charm about the room. Sai took one last look at the ink covered page in his lap – a page detailing the names of Voldemort's known Death Eaters by rank – before he closed it shut and stood. "We'll have to be back before the party." 

"Harry can App-away now, we'll be back in no time." Said Naruto almost dismissively. 

"Er...it's App _arate,_ but I guess you've got the right idea..." Said Harry. Aside from the fact that he wasn't licencened and could very well splinch them on the way to Spinner's End, he felt excitement begin to bubble up, eclipsing his earlier giddiness over the kiss. "We'll have to leave the Burrow first though –”

"Excuse me?" 

Harry spun around to find Hermione standing in the doorway, a wary expression on her face. She held a tray in her hands and Harry felt almost guilty to see a teapot with two cups resting on it. "Hermione..." He said sheepishly and turned to Naruto and Sai for support. Unfortunately, Naruto's mouth was gaping at Sai and he was looking at the _Ne_ ninja as if to say 'what now?' while Sai just stared at Hermione, his expression unnervingly blank. Harry realized he wouldn’t be receiving any assistance from them. 

Hermione shifted from one foot to the other as she looked at the two ninja before her brown eyes finally rested on Harry. Harry suppressed a groan as he watched her lips thin into a line and her gaze took on that inquisitive look that she always got when she thought Harry was keeping secrets from her. 

"I thought you were outside." Harry said, only to regret his statement as it made him sound guilty, like he was keeping tabs on her. 

"Mrs. Weasley had me polishing the cutlery, again." Hermione explained, her expression still pinched. "When I went outside, Ron told me that you were inside with an ill stomach so I thought you might fancy some tea." 

"O-Oh." Said Naruto with a laugh as he rubbed at his forehead sheepishly. "That's really nice of you, Hermione." 

Hermione didn't even spare Naruto a glance, her gaze still pointedly on Harry. She raised one eyebrow and her next words were quite frosty. "So pray tell, where _exactly_ are you going?

 

* * *

 

The homes in Cokeworth were laid out side by side and row by row with almost industrial precision; a labyrinth of cobblestone and brick with nary a hint of nature in sight. The air was warm and humid, a heavy haze hanging over the streets while the afternoon sun hung low and heavy in the sky. The streets were empty when Hermione, Naruto and Sai Apparated into a narrow alleyway between two homes with a sharp crack. 

Hermione quickly dropped Naruto and Sai's hands as if they had stung her and with a deep breath, she ran her hands up her sides and down her stomach as if she were making sure everything was still there. Naruto gave her a bright grin and it was almost enough to chase off the gloom of the alleyway, but Hermione merely shook her head at him as she lifted damp hair off the back of her neck and wiped at the sweat that had accumulated. 

"Lucky we weren't splinched..." She muttered. 

Sai crept forward, his back pressed against rough brick as he checked the lip of the alleyway. Visually, the street appeared to be deserted and when he pushed his senses out, he felt nothing but air. Aside from the faint sounds of a sluggish moving river, all was silent except for the sounds of their breathing bouncing off the walls and echoing down the alleyway. Hermione warily followed after Naruto and Sai as they stepped out of the alleyway and into the street. Around them, dozens of identical houses stretched on for what looked like miles. Most had curtains drawn tight, but others looked as if they had been abandoned long ago, with peeling paint and broken windows. 

"Funky place." Naruto muttered, "Where is everyone?" 

"I'm sure most of the inhabitants work at the mill." Said Hermione, pointing to a looming monstrosity in the distance that was partially obscured by the smog. "Cokeworth is known to be a...well…a poorer neighborhood." 

"So which house do you think is his?" Asked Naruto as he spun about the street. He could feel the sweat dripping in-between his shoulder blades and with a sigh, he unzipped his jacket. "They all look the same." 

Hermione nudged a piece of broken glass that must have come from the lamp post above her with a flick of her foot. "Harry said Spinner's End, didn’t he? We'll have to find the right street." 

Naruto volunteered to find the street first, allowing Hermione and Sai to slink back into the cool shadows of the alleyway. Hermione drew her wand and kept it hidden in the sleeve of her peasant blouse, her posture far from relaxed until Naruto returned, sweat dripping from his forehead. 

"It's two blocks that way." He said, gesturing to the houses behind them. 

Two blocks brought them to Spinner's End, closer to the mill than they had originally thought. Now that they were closer, it was clear that the mill had long since been abandoned like many of the houses. Chunks of rock were missing from the façade and splintered beams of wood were protruding from the holes. They slipped from shadow to shadow, although it was hardly likely that there was anyone present to mind them slinking about. A hot breeze blew past them, carrying with it the stink of the river.

They passed house after dilapidated house, their windows and doors boarded up. Hermione stared at each of them, her brow furrowed in consternation. “And how was Harry certain that he lives _here_?”

“Harry said he was gonna talk to that guy.” Said Naruto as he wiped at his forehead with his sleeve and squinted through the haze. “You know, the droopy one.”

“Remus.” Sai supplied helpfully, when it became clear that Hermione hadn't the faintest idea who the _droopy one_ was. “He said they were old classmates.”

"Ah." Said Hermione curtly. No wonder Harry had seemed oddly intent on consuming Lupin's time when he stopped over the night before last with Tonks. This only made Hermione wonder what other plans Harry had kept hidden from her and Ron. What else was he keeping secret?

"It's that one." Said Sai suddenly, pointing across the narrow cobblestone road toward a house at the end of the street. This one didn't look nearly as decrepit as the others that they had passed, but this one too looked shabby with heavy drapes drawn over the windows. 

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked. 

Naruto could feel it too, a slow and subtle pulse that emanated from the house like a warning to stay away; a feeling that was not present with the other homes. He stared at the house, letting the feeling roll through him and churn his stomach as he tapped a staccato beat on the brick wall next to him with his finger. If Sakura were in there, would he be able to feel her from this far away? He tried to, but the wards around the house kept pushing him out. 

"Let's go around back." Sai suggested. They crossed the street before slipping through the narrow gangway between two homes and emerging in the alley. The back was no more impressive than the front – a low brick wall surrounded a small, concrete patio that had cracked in several places. A shabby wooden door with a brass knocker marked where they would have to gain entry. 

Hermione approached the door, hesitantly pulling her wand from her sleeve as she glanced back at the home directly behind them. She tapped her hand a few times against the door and then frowned. "There are several curses blocking our way, not to mention the wards." She explained with a frown. "Well...I suppose I would expect no less." 

"Can you get past them?" Naruto asked anxiously. He glanced toward the upper story windows, as if he might catch a glimpse of Sakura behind the drapes. 

"Yes, well...I think I can try." Hermione said, biting her lip. 

She began to wave her wand in intricate loops, sometimes flicking it out, all the while muttering low under her breath. A few times she muttered "Yes, I see now...very tricky..." but more than twice her preferred curse was "Oh, bollocks."

It was hard waiting for Hermione and even harder because there was no way to tell if she was making any progress or not. Sai was content to crouch in the shade of the wall and wait patiently, but not Naruto. He kept pacing about, constantly trying to push his chakra past the wards to seek Sakura out but it was thrown back at him each time. He gave a sigh of frustration and slipped out of his jacket impatiently before throwing it to the ground. It was aggravating how impossibly still Sai could sit; he wasn't even blinking!

After what seemed like an _hour,_ the light had changed, slowly slanting across the patio so that it lit Hermione's hair like a brush of wildfire. "Well," She said, tucking her wand in her pants pocket as she lifted the hair off her neck and fanned herself. "I'd like to have seen _Harry_ do that." 

"You did it!" Naruto crowed, only just stopping himself from throwing his arms around the witch in delight. They may have been on better terms after this morning, but in a rare bought of insight, Naruto realized she may not feel comfortable being that close to him quite yet. 

 _"Alohamora."_ Said Hermione, pointing her wand at the doorknob. 

The door swung open with a low creak, revealing a room shrouded in darkness. Naruto, Sai and Hermione crowded in the doorway. "I would like to say before we begin that not only is this ridiculous, but it’s also highly inappropriate to break into a teacher's _private_ residence." Hermione whispered. 

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed past Hermione, stepping inside the home of Severus Snape. 

Hermione lit the tip of her wand as Sai slowly closed the door behind them. Little light was able to get past the heavy drapes that seemed to cover every window but they could see that they stood in a small sitting room. A threadbare carpet covered the floor and an old, musty couch was pushed against one wall. Facing it was a small television on a tiny table, with large knobs decorating the front and two antenna sticking into the air. Naruto flicked one of the antennas and watched as it vibrated in place. Hermione ran a finger over the surface of the television and came up with a finger coated in dust. Dust seemed to permeate every inch of the place and from that alone it was obvious the room was never used. 

"She's not here." Said Naruto, mostly to himself rather than Sai and Hermione. He felt something like ice settle into the pit of his stomach as a chill crept across his skin. Had it been stupid to believe that she would be here? That he would find her so quickly?

It was hesitant and fleeting, but Hermione placed a warm hand on Naruto's shoulder, guiding him into the narrow hallway. He stiffened at the contact but she dropped her hand and moved away from him before he could relax into it. They left the sitting room to another slightly larger room; dark paneled bookcases covered the walls and each was stuffed with thick, heavy volumes bound with dark leather. Hermione's eyes widened dramatically as she took in the collection of books and she made a beeline straight for the nearest bookcase, her finger running reverently over the spines as she read the titles by the light of her wand. Another threadbare couch – outdated by Muggle standards – occupied the room, along with a few arm chairs and a low sitting table that had ringed water stains on it. Although it was just as shabby as the first room, this room at least looked lived in. 

"Where are the stairs?" Hermione asked, suddenly puzzled. She turned toward Naruto and Sai, her bushy hair flipping over her shoulder. "This place clearly has an upper level..."

Curiously, she brought out her wand and began tapping it against her chin. "Perhaps a disillusionment charm? Or an obscuring charm?"

"Wait." Said Naruto loudly, causing Hermione to flinch. "Do you think he really could be hiding Sakura up there?" There was hope shining bright in his eyes and Hermione seemed hesitant to answer.

"It...it is possible that he's used some sort of charm to mask her appearance..."

That was all Hermione needed to say to get Naruto to light up like a megawatt bulb again.

Sai felt along the bookcase, looking for a gap or latch – anything that could reveal a secret passageway. With a renewed sense of hope, Naruto joined him, pulling on the books and shoving them aside to look at the back of the bookcase.

"Be careful with those!" Hermione hissed. "Some look to be very delicate! Here..." She muttered something low under her breath before flicking her wand out at the bookcase. With a groan, the bookcase swung open, startling Naruto who fell back onto the couch. A wooden landing with stairs leading ominously upward was revealed in the low light.

Before Hermione or Sai could say a word, Naruto pumped his fist in silent exclamation and dashed toward the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Harry watched as two of Fred and George’s Flaming Fireworks exploded in the air, setting the sky aflame for a brief moment as he tried to refrain from tapping his fingers anxiously on the table in front of him. As it were, Ron was already giving him suspicious stares, as if _he_ were the reason why Hermione was missing…

…Well, he _was_ the reason, but technically...Hermione _wasn't_ missing. Harry had no qualms about breaking into the home of Severus Snape, but apparently Hermione thought it was too dangerous for him. Naruto had promised that they would be back in time and had left behind...well, Harry wasn't really sure _what_ they were, other than that Naruto had called them clones and somehow, they looked and spoke exactly like Sai, Naruto and Hermione. Harry didn't know exactly how Ron had figured out Hermione wasn't Hermione, but he kept shooting Harry dirty looks. 

“Arthur should be coming at any minute.” Said Mrs. Weasley, casting a glance toward the back gate. 

As if on cue, the gate clicked open, only much to Harry’s dismay, it was Lupin and Tonks who emerged into the backyard, followed shortly by Hagrid who had dressed in his best, yet horrendously hairy suit. Harry suppressed his sigh of dismay as Tonks approached him, positively beaming while she hugged him and wished him a happy birthday.

“Well I suppose Arthur will be along soon enough.” Said Mrs. Weasley with a sigh as the new guests sat themselves at the table.

Mrs. Weasley brought out Harry’s birthday cake, levitating it from the house to the table with her wand. It was a monstrosity of a thing and Harry realized only after she set it down that it was in the shape of a snitch. He couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the thing.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” He said genuinely. “It looks great.”

Mrs. Weasley blushed, looking pleased with his praise and Ron paused long enough in his scowling to give Harry a thumbs up and a curt nod of his head.

It was then that Harry realized he was hungry and couldn’t wait to dig into a slice of Mrs. Weasley’s cake. Mrs. Weasley started methodically cutting into the cake, Harry, Fred and George all clamoring for the largest piece.

Harry was just taking his first bite of cake, enjoying the moistness of the cake as it practically melted in his mouth when a loud explosion rocked the Weasley’s backyard. The plates rattled, several misshapen goblets tipped over, spilling their contents and a garden gnome knocked over and was not quite able to bounce back to his feet.

Immediately, the wizards jumped to their feet, wands raised. Harry was among them, scanning the skies as if he half expected that Voldermort or the Death Eaters had come back to finish the job they had started a few days ago.

“What is it?” Ginny asked as she came to stand next to Harry.

Bill turned to look at her, his expression was fierce; the dying rays of the sun setting the scars on his face aflame. “Someone’s just tried to enter the barrier.”

 

* * *

 

Hermione shrieked for him to wait, the pressure of being caught forgotten for a brief moment, but Naruto was _done_ waiting. Naruto couldn’t even remember running up the stairs as he suddenly found himself in the first room, a kunai in each hand.

But the room was empty, the curtains drawn tight against the setting sun so that dark shadows leaked from every corner. Dust seemed to permeate every inch of uncovered surface which made it quite obvious that no one had been in this bedroom for a very long time.

Naruto didn’t dwell on it, quickly using a _shunshin_ to flit to the next room, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought it would burst. She had to be here. She had to be here. She had to behereshehadtobehere…

“There could have been any number of magical enchantments on the rooms! He –” Hermione abruptly cut herself off as she burst into the room half a step behind Sai.

Empty. The room was empty. Everything Naruto had felt in the seconds up to entering the room – the pounding of his heart, the sharp sting of his lungs as he held his breath, the feeling of _wanting_ so bad that he felt like he was going to explode – he felt it all gush out of him, leaving him feeling as empty as the room.

The kunai slid from his fingers, clattering loudly against the hardwood floor.

Sai re-sheathed his _tanto,_ the blade sliding in soundlessly before he moved further into the room. Like the rest of the house, the furniture was old and threadbare, but obviously well taken care of. The dark sheets on the bed were clean and pressed and the robes in the wardrobe were folded neat and precise although Sai did have to wonder if this was just the result of magic.

“I don’t believe Sakura was ever here.” Said Sai finally. He felt something heavy settle in the pit of his stomach and he curiously thought about what it might be.

Hermione looked between them, her expression unsettled as she toyed with her wand in her fingers. “I…I’m…”

She never got the chance to finish as the sound of the front door opening and then suddenly slamming shut echoed from down the stairs.

Sai quickly pivoted toward the door, every inch of his being on high alert as Hermione’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened as if to scream. Sai quickly put a finger to his lips, which Hermione acknowledged with a quick nod of her head as she practically stuffed her fist in her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear and she turned slowly toward the door, her body moving as if rotating on rusty gears.

Sai reached for Hermione, sweeping her into his arms with one shift movement before he used a _shunshin_ to relocate to the abandoned bedroom. Sai let go of Hermione before she could push away from him. She pressed her back against the wall near the door, silently sliding down to the floor as she clutched her trembling hands together. From downstairs, they heard the floorboards creaking as someone paced over them.

When it became clear that Naruto wasn’t following after them, Sai disappeared before reappearing with Naruto. It was only after Sai released him that Naruto seemed to come to his senses. He looked about the room, as if wondering how he suddenly got there before his eyes landed on Sai and Hermione crouched near the door.

Sai kept half an eye on Naruto, watching as the blond ninja crept silently toward them, noting the way he was nearly digging his fingernails into his palm hard enough to break skin, while the other half of his mind was focused on the singular occupant downstairs. Snape’s magic still felt as greasy and vaguely guilty as it had back in Hogwarts, but now it felt just a bit heavier, like something was weighing it down.

A rusty creak echoed up the stairs, followed by the faint sound of running water. Beside him, Hermione looked as if she was about to pass out and with the way her magic was rolling about like waves during a storm, Sai suspected it might happen soon if they didn’t get out of here.

Sai unclipped a scroll and brush from his belt, quickly activating a few mice which scurried from the room in a flash of black. With straight, even letters, he wrote out a message to Hermione, the scroll visible from the light coming from the hallway.

_Disillusionment Charm?_

Hermione peered at the scroll, her eyebrows scrunching so close together they looked like one giant mass. Then she shook her head vigorously, looking at him as if she were frightened by the idea. Sai grit his teeth as he glanced at Naruto. The blond ninja still looked as if he were two steps behind, craning his neck as he tried to read Sai’s scroll upside down. Naruto wasn’t going to be any help.

 There was a window – it was possible that they could pry it open and slip outside. No one had seemed very bothered about them breaking in so it was likely they wouldn’t care if two ninja climbed out the window and walked down the wall. Sai reached out and put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. When Naruto finally glanced up at him, Sai pointed toward the window. Luckily, Naruto seemed to understand because he gave a hearty nod of his head.  

A harsh banging came from the front door, rattling the windows in their panes. The floorboards creaked with quick, agitated footsteps and with a scrape of wood on wood, the downstairs door was wretched open.

“Wormtail.” The word was quietly spoken, but it still echoed across the empty house with Snape’s signature disdain. “What brings you here?”

Sai hadn’t the faintest idea who this Wormtail was; he couldn’t recall the name ever being spoken in his meetings with the Order. But judging from the way Hermione’s eyes widened like saucers, it was clear that she did. The front door was closed and the floor creaked heavily under the weight of whoever stepped inside. The magic of the second person was harder to detect; it was less imposing than Snape’s, more slippery as if it did not want to be found.

“The D-Dark Lord has many questions for you, S-Severus.” Wormtail said. The tremors in his voice implied he was frightened of Snape which Sai noted with curiosity.

“And you volunteered for this interrogation, Wormtail?” Snape voice was smooth as silk, “If the Dark Lord has questions, he knows that he can come to me himself. Please do not presume that just because I previously allowed you to reside in my home that this means you may act as a mediator between myself at the Dark Lord.”

“O-Of course not, S-Severus.” Sputtered Wormtail, clearly at a loss at how to respond.

"Well alright, do get on with it, Wormtail." Said Snape, sounding bored. "What does the Dark Lord want?"

Coating his feet with a thin layer of chakra, Sai carefully stood as walked toward the window. The coating of chakra worked to muffle his steps and within a matter of seconds, Sai was beside the window. He pulled the curtains aside, covering his nose as a thick layer of dust permeated the air.  Testing at the window lightly with his fingers, it was immediately clear that the window was rusted shut; probably from never being opened before.

"Now that D-Dumbledore is gone," Began Wormtail finally, "Control of Hogwarts is most crucial to the Dark Lord."

"I am well aware." Said Snape. The floorboards creaked again with movement.

Sai wedged the tip of his kunai between the window pane and the frame and tried jimmying it loose, but the wood only creaked slightly, splintering under the blade. Nothing less than an explosion was going to pry this window open...

"I..." Said Wormtail stuttered again. "The Dark Lord..."

"You may tell the Dark Lord that it is taken care of." Snape interrupted. "I was appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this morning."

There was silence in the wake of Snape's revelation. Sai turned, finding Naruto with a mostly confused looking expression on his face and Hermione had with her hands clasped tightly over her mouth. She was vigorously shaking her head no. Pulling out his scroll, Sai scrawled out a message and held it up for Hermione to read.

_Cast a silencing charm_

"Y-You..." Sputtered Wormtail.

"Yes, it is most ideal, isn't it?" Said Snape. His voice was dripping with sarcasm but Wormtail didn't seem to have the mental capacity to notice. "The official statement will go out on the first of the month.”

Hermione stared at Sai, baffled before she pulled herself together and lifted her hand, whispering something softly under her breath. The air felt denser at the conclusion of her spell, as if something heavy had been laid over it. Hermione stood up, wiping at her face.

Sai looked at the door. Well, it seemed there would be only one way to test things. Sai jumped up, letting his feet pound back on the ground, the wood giving a loud creak under his weight. Naruto jumped up, light on his feet as he grabbed at Sai’s arm with an alarmed look on his face.

“What are you doing?” He hissed.

“I’ve cast a silencing charm.” Said Hermione. She was still rapidly blinking her eyes as she glanced at the door. “They won’t be able to hear us.” True to her word, there was no sign from downstairs that anyone had heard them.

“Oh…that’s smart.” Said Naruto, scratching at his head. He followed Sai back toward the window as Sai pulled an explosive tag from his pouch. “Uhh…won’t Snape be suspicious if he finds a large hole in his house?”

“We’ll be gone by then.” Sai placed the seal as best he could between the window and the frame. He held up his fingers, ready to activate it.

“And the Carrows?” Wormtail asked.

“My first order of business was appointing them Deputy Headmaster and Headmistress. Alecto will take the position vacated by Professor Burbage and Amycus shall take my old post in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They will do well in enforcing my rule.”

“Blow it.” Whispered Hermione, her eyes watering.

With a burst of chakra, the seal ignited and blasted apart the window, showering them with dust and splinters of wood. Naruto let out a cough, fanning his hand in front of his face to clear the dust out of the air. He gave out a low whistle. “Yeah…Snape’ll _definitely_ notice that.”

The explosion had been a little bit more damaging than Sai had wanted, but there was nothing to do about it now. “Naruto.”

“Yup.” Naruto quickly vaulted from the window and they heard his landing echo in the gangway.

“You next.” Said Sai, pushing Hermione toward the gaping hole where the window once was.

Hermione paled, her hands trembling as she approached and hesitantly swung her leg out so that she could sit on the sill. "Oh, sweet Merlin." She cursed as she looked down at the two story drop from the window.

"Come on, Hermione!" Said Naruto, extending his arms upward in preparation to catch her. "I promise I'll catch you!"

Hermione looked between Naruto and the ground, fear leaking from her every pore. Even from outside, Sai could feel Naruto's chakra spiking with impatience and agitation.  
  
"I can–” Hermione never finished her sentence as Sai gave her a shove, propelling her from the window.

Everything downstairs came to a standstill as Hermione’s scream tore through the air.

“What in the bloody hell…” Snape muttered darkly, his steps loud as he stormed toward the door while Wormtail’s followed timidly behind.

Sai quickly leapt from the window, vaulting to the ground as Naruto put a stunned Hermione back on her feet.  “See,” Naruto said with a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “That wasn’t so bad.”

“Let’s go.” Said Sai, reaching his hand out to Hermione.

She grasped the ninja’s hands in her own and they were gone in an audible snap, leaving the town of Cokesworth behind for good.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus Scene**

The breakfast table was already bustling when Harry arrived downstairs. The place looked nearly spotless, due to Fleur's parents and her sister Gabrielle arriving from France the day before. Bill and Monsieur Delacour were already finishing up breakfast and Hermione, oddly enough was sitting at a corner of the table beside Naruto, her nose buried in a book.

“Happy Birthday, Harry.” Said Mrs. Weasley brightly from where she stood over the stove. “Mr. Weasley wishes you his best. He had to go to work early but was sorry he couldn’t be here.”

“It’s alright.” Said Harry, seating himself at the table.

“Go on then!” Said Hermione, snapping her book shut. “Your presents are here.” She said, pushing a small pile toward him.

Harry hesitantly dragged the packages toward him. Ron had already given him his present upstairs, a present he claimed his mother couldn’t be allowed to see. It turned out to be a book – _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways To Charm Witches –_ that Ron claimed really worked. 

The first present Harry grabbed he could tell was from Mrs. Weasley. It looked as if it had been professionally wrapped and it had been tied off with some decorative bits of twine. Harry unwrapped it to find a beautiful watch, which Mrs. Weasley explained was a customary coming of age gift for a wizard. Harry didn’t know what to say, sudden thoughts coming to him about how his parents might have gifted him one if they had lived and how he was lucky he had people who cared enough about him to give him one now…

After a hug to Mrs. Weasley in which he tried to convey all these feelings, he unwrapped Hermione’s gift which looked as if it had been wrapped with clumsy fingers. She had got him a Sneakoscope, followed by a box of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes from the twins, chocolates from the Delacours and a magic razor from Fleur and Bill.

“Sorry…I didn’t know it was your birthday.” Said Naruto sheepishly as he picked at a piece of sausage.

“It’s ok.” Said Harry with a small smile. “I understand.”

“But I wanted you to have this!” Said Naruto excitedly. He shoved a kunai holster across the table toward Harry.

“It’s a _ninja_ survival kit.” He said, dropping his voice so Monsieur Delacour wouldn’t overhear him. Harry opened the holster to find a kunai, a shuriken, a few exploding tags, a few smoke bombs and even some small different colored pills in a small glass case.

“Thanks.” Said Harry. “I’m sure it will come in handy.”

“Aw, it’s nothing.” Said Naruto. “And I’m sure Sai has something for you as well.” At this, he gave Sai a pointed look. Sai just stared at Naruto blankly before he pulled out his sketchbook and placed it on the table.

He leafed through it before tearing out a sheet and then slid it across the table to Harry. “Happy Birthday.” Sai said with a slight shrug of his shoulder, as if he didn’t understand what the big deal was. 

Harry slid the paper toward him and found it was a painting. An incredibly beautiful and detailed painting that Sai must have done while Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Ron’s room on the rare occasion when Mrs. Weasley forgot about them.

“Wow…Sai.” Said Harry, dumbstruck as he stared at the painting. “It’s…it’s incredible.” He didn’t know how to explain how touched the painting had made him feel. And it had only been a halfhearted gift!

“Blimey.” Said Ron, peering over Harry’s shoulder. “I didn’t know you could paint like that.”

“It deserves a frame.” Said Hermione and with a wave of her wand, the painting in Harry’s hands became encased in a beautiful wooden frame.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm not pleased with this chapter but I'm tired of writing it


	7. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Kakashi party crashes and Naruto is told he makes a terrible Hermione)

“Everyone, inside.” Bill ordered. “ _Especially_ you.” The eldest Weasley fixed Harry with a stern look that said he wasn’t kidding around before he nodded his head to Lupin and Tonks.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in agreement. “Alright, children, let’s head inside.” She said, quickly herding her protesting children inside along with a confused looking Mr. and Mrs. Delacour. Fleur spoke to them in rapid French as she followed them in, perhaps assuring them that nothing was wrong.

“He’s right.” Said Ron, grabbing Harry’s arm before Harry could follow after Bill as they went to investigate beyond the gate.

“They’re here for me.” Harry snapped. He hated the idea of staying behind while Bill, Tonks and Lupin went off looking for danger that _he_ was responsible for. You would think he would be used to the situation by now, but each time it was like a bitter pill in his mouth.

“ _If_ it’s even the Death Eaters.” Ron argued. “You wouldn’t believe how many times someone has drunkenly Apparated into the backyard. One was even spl –”

“Do you really think that’s what is going on?” Harry snapped as he turned on Ron.

Ron didn’t respond; he gave Harry a look that said he didn’t believe it, but there was nothing that they could do about it. Harry wanted to scream, because there _was_ something he could do, if only they would _let_ him. But then Hermione-Who-Was-Really-Naruto, Sai-Who-Was-Really-Naruto and Naruto-Who-Was-Really…well a fake Naruto, Harry supposed, surrounded Harry with crossed arms which made it perfectly clearly that they weren’t letting him out of the yard without a fight.

Harry thought of what an inconvenience it was to have ninja who were clearly invested in his well-being as friends as he stomped his way into the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was waiting for Ron and the others at the door and she quickly shut the door behind them. “I’m sure it was nothing.” She said to the room, giving a smile that betrayed her nervousness. “And your father will be back at any moment.”

“Mum…” Said Ginny hesitantly, “What…what if it is… _them?_ ” She cast a covert glance at Mr. and Mrs. Delacour. “Bill and Professor Lupin and Tonks…they could need help.”  
  
“They won’t need help from you.” Said Mrs. Weasley sternly. “You –”

Before Mrs. Weasley could launch into her oft-heard tirade, a silver weasel landed on the table, startling all three of Naruto’s clones. One took a step backward as if in shock while the another drew a kunai in response. Naruto-Hermione attempted to draw a kunai but came up empty handed.

"Minister of Magic coming with me." The weasel said in Mr. Weasley’s voice.

 

* * *

 

Despite having the ability to transfer things to a different dimension, Kakashi found that he rather _hated_ inter-dimensional travel. And he hated it even more after colliding with some sort of magical barrier that was enough to create a small explosion and knock him back twenty feet onto his ass.

Kakashi opened his eyes tiredly as he stared up into sky – now streaked with purple – and gave a huff of breath. He was supposed to be relaxing this weekend; he had no missions, Gai was outside of the village and Naruto would hopefully be busy off trying to woo Sakura or perhaps just stuffing his face with ramen to bother him with training. But like most things, a weekend of relaxation was too good to be true.

Four faint magical signatures were approaching slowly from the southwest, so Kakashi didn’t even have the luxury of laying in the grass for a bit longer or giving his growing headache – thanks to the twice be damned barrier – a slight reprieve. With another sigh, Kakashi pushed up off the ground, knees popping as he did so.

The wizards approached slowly, cautiously so they didn’t startle quite as easily as Kakashi expected they would when he popped out of the ground from behind them. The tall redhead had quick reflexes, but gave way to surprise too easily when Kakashi’s shadow clone exploded into smoke after being hit by a spell, allowing Kakashi to sneak up behind him and press a kunai to the base of his throat.

“Professor Hatake?”

Kakashi startled at the sound of his name, his lone eye quickly landing on the brightly colored head who spoke. He frowned in recognition. “Nymphadora?”

“Yes!” Tonks exclaimed, her brown eyes alighting at the sight of Kakashi. “What are you…” Her wand wavered in the air for a moment, uncertain.

Kakashi could feel her magic – as bright and turbulent as he remembered it. He surveyed the group in front of him, noting the still tense posture of the man standing beside Tonks before he exhaled and deciding to take a gamble. Kakashi pulled his kunai away from the redhead’s neck and took a step back, hands upraised in surrender. The redhead stumbled away from him, his expression guarded, but he lowered his wand down as Tonks lowered hers.

“You were at the Ministry.” Said the man beside Tonks. He had a dusty look about him, not at all helped by the dark smudges that implied sleeplessness under his eyes. Kakashi remembered him as one of the Order of the Phoenix, one of those he had fought alongside of that day at the Ministry although he couldn’t quite recall his name.

“Yes.” Kakashi responded. “As were you.” At the revelation, there was an unspoken agreement of trust that passed between them.

“You’re one of them then.” Said the tall redhead. He was rubbing at his neck as he looked pointedly at the kunai still in Kakashi’s hand. “A ninja like Naruto and Sai.”

“They’re here?” Kakashi asked, unable to squash the surprise from his voice. Relief flooded through his system that they had managed to make it to safety here in this strange world.

Now all that was left to figure out was what Orochimaru was doing here and how Sakura factored into any of it.

* * *

 

 

Naruto and Sai – who had been sitting unusually silent in the corner of the kitchen – exploded into twin puffs of smoke only milliseconds before the door opened. The Weasley children were all staring at the spot they had previously accompanied with shock as Rufus Scrimgeour – the Minister of Magic – strode through accompanied by an anxious looking Mr. Weasley who hastily shut the door behind him.

“Minister.” Mrs.Weasley greeted, a pleasant but uncertain smile on her face. “Welcome to our home. Sorry for the mess…we weren’t quite expecting –”

"Sorry to intrude." Scrimgeour said, imperiously looking around the cramped kitchen. "I can see that I’m disrupting something so I'll be quick. I would like a private word with you, Mr. Potter." He said looking Harry in the eye. "And you also, Mr. Weasley. Is Miss Granger here as well?"

“Er…” Said Harry, darting an eye at Naruto-Hermione.

Naruto-Hermione looked flabbergasted for a moment before flashing the Minister a large grin that was definitely more Naruto than Hermione. “Present, Mr. Minister!”

Harry almost face palmed.

Scrimgeour ignored Naruto-Hermione’s less than proper greeting. "Is there a private place for us to talk?" He demanded to Mr. Weasley.

"Of course." Mr. Weasley stammered. "The sitting room should be alright."

"Will you lead the way?" Scrimgeour asked, turning to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley looked worried as they disappeared and headed towards the sitting room. Harry lit the lamps in the room with a flick of his wand as he entered, the shadows of dusk chased away by the warm light. Ron offered Scrimgeour a seat in one of the armchairs as Harry and Naruto-Hermione sat on the sofa with Ron accompanying them. Scrimgeour took his time settling into the sagging armchair before he finally pulled his wand from his robes and gave it a flick. The air settled heavily around them – a telltale sign of a silencing charm being placed around the room. Harry assumed that Scrimgeour was serious when he meant to speak with them privately.

Scrimgeour pulled a piece of parchment from his robes before finally speaking to them. "I have some questions for all of you, but I think it's better if they are answered individually. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to wait upstairs, I will start with Mr. Weasley.”  

Harry and Ron exchanged glances with each other. "You can speak to us both or not at all." Said Harry coolly.

Scrimgeour fixed Harry with a look that spoke of his displeasure with Harry’s childish behavior before shrugged his shoulders. "Fine then, together. Now, as I'm sure you're aware, this is concerning the final wishes of Albus Dumbledore."

Ron’s eyebrows shot into his hairline as Naruto-Hermione cast a confused glance toward Harry. “He left _me_ something?” Said Ron, pointing toward himself.

"Dumbledore died over a month ago, why has it taken this long?" Harry asked with slight menace in his voice.

Scrimgeour decided to fully ignore Harry’s question. "You seem surprised, Mr. Weasley. Did you not consider yourself close to Dumbledore?"

Ron looked startled. "Me…no not really…" He stopped talking and looked at Harry, who had a strained look that told him to stop speaking.

However, Scrimgeour found what he was looking for. "If you were not close, then why did Dumbledore choose to leave you something? Why did he single you out when a vast majority of his processions were given to Hogwarts?"

"I dunno…" Ron stuttered. “I mean, when I said we weren’t close, I meant…”

Scrimgeour looked down at the parchment in his hands. "Hmm…yes here we are… 'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in hope that he will remember me when he uses it.'" Scrimgeour took what looked like a silver cigarette lighter from a bag that had materialized in his hands and passed it to Ron. Ron looked awed as he held it delicately in his hands.

"That's a valuable object, why would he leave you something so rare?" Asked Scrimgeour, studying Ron.

Ron shook his head, an awed expression on his face. He turned the Deluminator over in his hands, running his fingers over the surface.

Scrimgeour pursed his lips into a line so tight, they looked to disappear. He glanced at the parchment again. "To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle of Bard_ in hopes she will find it entertaining and instructive." Scrimgeour pulled out a battered looking book and Harry could see that the title was in some ancient looking language that he had never seen before.

Naruto-Hermione took the book, her expression nearly betraying her identity as she looked at the book with a mixture of confusion and disappointment.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book Miss Granger?" Scrimgeour asked, peering at Naruto-Hermione.

“Oh!” Said Naruto-Hermione, startling as she tore her eyes away from the book to look at the Minister. "I…uhhh…” She darted a quick glance at Harry. “He…he knew I liked books?"

Harry let out an inward sigh of relief and gave Naruto-Hermione a slight nod of his head. 

"But why this book?" Scrimgeour insisted. “Are you familiar with Ancient Runes?”

“I…” Naruto-Hermione faltered and Harry was immensely grateful that Ron was being wise enough not to let his own suspicions show on his face in front of the Minister. Gently, Harry pushed his foot down on top of Naruto-Hermione’s.

“Yes.” Replied Naruto-Hermione quickly, flinching slightly at the contact from Harry’s foot. “Yes, I am very familiar. I love Ancient Runes and Dumbledore, I mean Professor Dumbledore knew this quite well. It was so kind of him –”

Scrimgeour raised a hand, obviously not interested in hearing Naruto-Hermione prattle on. At least it would spare them more questions that Naruto would be unable to handle.

"To Mr. Harry James Potter," Harry looked on, excited by the prospect of finding what Dumbledore left him. "I leave the snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill." Scrimgeour pulled out the tiny yellow ball and Harry felt a sudden feeling of disappointment.

"Why would Dumbledore give you this snitch?" Said Scrimgeour holding it up.

"No idea." Said Harry looking at the snitch in Scrimgeour's hand.

"You think he gave it to you for a keepsake?" Scrimgeour raised an eyebrow.

"I guess." Shrugged Harry. "What else could it be for?"

Scrimgeour looked irritated. "A snitch is a good hiding place for a small object, as I'm sure you know why." Harry didn't however, so he just shook his head.

"Snitches have flesh memories, Mr. Potter." Scrimgeour explained. "This is particularly useful because it can then identify who the first person to touch it in a game was. I believe," He said, holding the snitch up, "That this snitch will open only for you."

Harry felt his heart beating rapidly. He believed the Minster to be right, but how could he take it from Scrimgeour right there without exposing whatever was inside?

"Take it." Said Scrimgeour quietly.

Harry reached forward hesitantly and he could feel Ron and Naruto-Hermione leaning forward also in anticipation. But then Harry's fingers enclosed around the snitch and nothing happened.

Harry took it in his hand and leaned back. "That was dramatic." He said coolly. "Will that be all, Minister?”

“I will also note that Dumbledore intended to leave you the Sword of Gryffindor…” At the mention of the sword, Ron and Harry immediately perked up, their gazes almost comical as they searched Scrimgeour’s person for a glimpse of the ruby hilted blade. “…However this was _not_ Dumbledore’s to give you. The sword is of historical significance and it belongs –”

“To me!” Said Harry loudly, “If Dumbledore –”

“Despite what Dumbledore thinks, you are _not_ the Heir of Gryffindor any more than I the Heir of Slytherin!” Scrimgeour snapped. “Therefore, the sword shall remain on Hogwarts property where it _belongs_.”

Harry snapped his mouth shut despite the anger boiling inside him. Arguing with Scrimgeour would do no good; the sword wasn’t even present and no amount of arguing was going to persuade Scrimgeour to grant him access to it. But still…Dumbledore had intended to give the sword to Harry for a reason; he would just have to obtain it through other means.

“Is the matter settled then, Mr. Potter?”

“Yes.” Said Harry through gritted teeth.

Scrimgeour nodded, seeming satisfied. “Then we shall continue. In your fifth year, Dumbledore brought in three foreign exchange students from Japan to study for the year. Is this correct?”

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto-Hermione look up in surprise. “Yes.” He answered hesitantly.

“And among these students, a Mr…” Scrimegeour paused as he looked back to the parchment in his hands, “…Naruto Uzumaki was present, sorted to the Gryffindor house, yes?” Scrimegeour looked at Harry and Ron expectantly.

Harry squashed his foot hard upon Naruto-Hermione’s before answering. “Yes.”

“Yet, the Japanese Academy of Wizarding Arts and Mahoutokoro have no record of a wizard by the name of Naruto Uzumaki ever attending.”

“We...we didn’t know where they were from.” Said Naruto-Hermione as she brushed a tear of pain from the corner of her eye. “Professor Dumbledore never said where.”

Scrimgeour looked at Naruto-Hermione considerately, but Harry could still see there was suspicion lurking in his eyes. “Would you have said that Dumbledore was close with Mr. Uzumaki? Or became close with him during the course of the year?”

“Apologies, Minister.” Said Harry brusquely cutting in, “But is there something you are getting at? What does Naruto have to do with Dumbledore’s will?”

“Respect, it seems, is not in your repertoire, Mr. Potter.” Said Scrimgeour with a glare. “Your attitude is truly regretful.”

“ _Respectfully_ ,” Said Harry through gritted teeth, “I only give respect to those that earn it.”

Scrimgeour narrowed his eyes at Harry and his weathered hand clenched menacingly around his wand. “You may wear your scar like a crown, Mr. Potter –”

“Minister!” Ron yelled, interrupting him.

Harry and Scrimgeour both turned toward Ron, almost as if they had forgotten he was there. “I…er…” the red headed boy stammered as he looked between the pair of them. He fixed Harry with a sheepish look. Naruto-Hermione’s hand had been gripping the thigh of her capri pants, as if looking for something there. Now, she gingerly pried her grip loose and placed her hands in her lap, eyes trained all the while on Scrimgeour.

Ron’s distraction seemed to have worked. Scrimgeour loosened his grip on his wand, his temper simmering as he glanced down at the parchment once more. “The pair of you were not the only ones that Dumbledore saw fit to remember. He also left an item for Mr. Uzumaki. But seeing as he is not present, I will suggest that we perhaps conclude this conversation on another day.” Scrimgeour’s voice was clipped as he began tucking the parchment once more into his robes.

Ron was clearly bewildered, but Harry stood as Scrimgeour got to his feet, ready to leave. “What will you do if you can’t…find him?” He said hesitantly.

Scrimgeour stared at Harry, suspicion returning to his eyes for a brief second before it flickered away. “Then I suppose Dumbledore’s final intentions for him shall go unrealized.”

 

* * *

 

Luckily, Hermione managed to Apparate them just at the edge of the barrier that protected the Burrow, yet close enough that the ninja could feel the sizzle of magic against their skin. Dusk had since settled on Ottery St. Catchpole and fireflies twinkled in the darkness around them. For a moment, no one spoke and the reality of what had just happened pressed down heavily upon them.

Hermione was the one to finally break the silence as she let out a shaky sigh that caught on her lips before she pushed the hair back from her forehead.

“Let’s go on, then.” She said softly. “We’re late enough as it is.”

They waded through the tall grass, trudging up the hill as the Burrow began to loom larger in view. Naruto didn’t want to speak, even though he could feel the weight of his failures pressing down heavily on his heart. He dug his fingernails into his palms, but it didn’t make the ache feel any less present.

Upon reaching the back gate, Sai immediately produced kunai while Hermione dug her wand out of her back pocket, holding it out before her as she cautiously opened the gate. Lanterns still twinkled merrily from the trees, bathing the backyard in a soft glow. Even Harry's cake, some odd, misshapen thing, was still sitting on the table, partially cut into before it had been abandoned.

“It’s alright.” Said Naruto as his stomach gave out a loud growl. He dug a finger into the cake, his tongue savoring the sugary sweet frosting. “They’re all inside. Something about a minister?”

"The Minister of Magic?” Hermione asked sharply. She stalked toward the door.

“Hermione, wait –” Sai cautioned, but his warning went unheard. Hermione yanked open the kitchen door.

"Oh bollocks." Hermione muttered as they stepped into the kitchen and found the entire Weasley family turning to stare at them before turning to stare at Naruto-Hermione who gave a sheepish wave of her hand before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

“I knew it!” Shouted Ron, jumping to his feet.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura awoke with a start, eyes snapping open into total and complete darkness.

She flexed her hands, as she often did when he first woke up. Her fingers curled into her palms easily and her wrists were able to rotate with little effort. With a huge breath and a large expenditure of energy on her part, Sakura managed to flip her body around, her face sinking into the pillow and her stomach pressing into the mattress.

She took a minute to catch her breath before dragging her arms underneath her and pushing. She managed to raise her body an inch before her arms crumpled under the weight and she dropped back onto the mattress. Sakura resisted the urge to scream.  

The paralysis had long faded from her body, giving her limbs free movement, but unfortunately she was still too weak to even lift her body from the bed. Whatever had been used to knock her out for such a long period of time had certainly wreaked havoc on her body. She hadn’t eaten in what felt like days but she had a sneaking suspicion that fluids were somehow being pumped into her body while she was unaware. It was possible to go for a week without proper food, but a person could last only a couple of days without water. She had no idea how much time had passed as she had spent much of it completely knocked out but at this point it had to have been for a couple of days.

With a tremendous amount of effort, Sakura rolled back onto her back. She shut her eyes against the sudden wave of dizziness that ran through her and her fingers gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. When it finally passed, Sakura let out a deep breath and opened her eyes.

The darkness had robbed her of her sense to see, but Sakura had at least managed to do some reconnaissance on the room from her prone position on the bed. To her left was a wall covered in some sort of thick fabric that was patterned with designs cut from another fuzzy sort of fabric that felt foreign to Sakura’s fingertips.  

The bed that had become her prison for the last few days was plush – certainly nicer than her own bed back at her apartment – and quite large. Sakura could spread her arms out from side to side and just barely reach the edge of the mattress with her fingertips. And the sheets were soft and silky; they slipped through her hands like water.

If this was a prison or a cell, it was certainly the nicest one that Sakura had been in yet. Which meant that it likely wasn’t a cell at all, but rather a room that had been hastily converted for Sakura’s use. But who would have the kind of money that could be spent so frivolously on plush beds and silken sheets? Sakura’s first thought was the daimyo, but that didn’t make a lick of sense as Sakura had never even _seen_ the daimyo.

There was a sudden creak in the otherwise silent room which immediately sent Sakura’s heartbeat skyrocketing. She quickly attempted to calm it as her hands groped for something, _anything_ that could be used as a weapon. But of course there was nothing, so she settled on curling her hands into fists.  

It took a moment, but when the feel of his presence finally hit Sakura, she felt her skin run cold and the saliva in her mouth turn to ash. She tried to speak his name, but disbelief made the words catch in her throat.

Slowly, the darkness in the room drained away like water down a sink, the light leaving Sakura more disoriented than the dark had. Blinking slowly as her retinas slowly widened to their usual size, she immediately sought out his silhouette, standing with prenatural stillness in front of the door. Her eyes traced over the curve of his broad shoulders, the almost arrogant curl of his hair as it flicked up toward the back.

“Sasuke.” Sakura whispered, his name finally rasping its way from her throat.

Sasuke Uchiha gave no indication that he had heard her, only continued to stand in front of the doorway, his forearm casually laid across the hilt of his _chokuto_.

Her inner voice had been stunned into shock at Sasuke appearing in the flesh before her, but it wasn’t long before she began beating at the barriers of her mind, warning that Sakura needed to act quickly before Sasuke could slip through their fingers _again._ But Sakura just snapped for her to shut up, no matter how right she may have been. In her current state, she could barely lift her body much less lay hands on Sasuke Uchiha. It seemed typical that when she finally had him within her grasp, she was powerless...useless to do anything about it.

 _“Useless yet again, Sakura.”_ Drawled Sasuke, as if he could read her mind. _“You must be tired of it.”_

Anger rolled through her, made all the worse by the accuracy of his statement. Her inner voice was calling for his head and for once, she was ready to appease her.

Swiftly, before her body could protest that it wasn’t ready for that type of movement yet, Sakura summoned all her energy lifted her head, spitting at Sasuke before collapsing back against the pillows. She felt satisfaction warm her insides when she heard the wet plop on the wooden floor.

Her satisfaction was short lived when her senses suddenly registered the presence of someone else. The wood creaked forebodingly under a heeled boot and then a woman with a sharp face was peering down at her as Sakura saw madness brimming in her smile. She held her wand delicately between her fingers.

Sakura began to struggle.  

"Darling,” Said Bellatrix Lestrange, "Didn’t anyone teach you any manners?"

 

* * *

 

**Bonus Scene**

It ended up being a waste of time.” Said Sai flatly. “We didn’t find Sakura.”

Naruto dug his fingernails into his palms. He wanted to scream.

“No.” Said Hermione softly.

Naruto felt something feather light brush against his hand, but by the time he looked down, Hermione had already pulled her hand away. “No,” She repeated, more firmly this time. She pushed up off the ground and wiped the back of her pants off with her hands.

“It wasn’t a waste of time. The American Thomas Edison tried 99 times to make a proper lightbulb before one worked. When asked about it, he said ‘I didn’t fail. I discovered 99 ways not to make a lightbulb’. We didn’t fail today; we just found one place that Sakura wasn’t hiding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this chapter out was like pulling teeth


	8. Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Sai realizes that blonds have more fun and Kakashi discovers fangirls)

 

“Let me help you.” Said Kakashi quickly, slipping from his chair at the kitchen table with ease as Mrs. Weasley struggled through the kitchen door, her arms full with eggs and fresh vegetables from the garden.

“Oh.” Mrs. Weasley squeaked in surprise as Kakashi grabbed at the vegetables with deft hands and set them on the counter before they could fall. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the way she had stiffened when he approached before slowly relaxing. Naruto had complained about Mrs. Weasley’s inability to see them as anything other than children but apparently she had no such conundrum with him.

Kakashi made sure to step back and allow Mrs. Weasley some space.

It was a few moments, but Mrs. Weasley finally managed to collect herself as she offered Kakashi a hesitant smile. “Ah, thank you. I just wanted to make a bit of breakfast before the chaos started.”

Mrs. Weasley bustled about the kitchen, waving her wand about as vegetables magically started to wash themselves in the sink and pots and pans began drifting out of the cupboards. Kakashi stood back, his offer of helping cook dying on his lips. He had often wondered how so much food had appeared in the Great Hall back at Hogwarts but Kakashi supposed that if this was how wizards cooked, then it wasn’t entirely inconceivable.

Instead, he resigned himself to sitting down at the kitchen table, the house surprisingly silent other than the sound of eggs cracking and cooking in a frying pan despite the truly frightening number of people that were currently crammed in the house. Mr. Weasley had extended an invitation for Kakashi to not only stay the night, but to attend Bill and Fleur’s wedding the next day although Kakashi suspected it was mostly out of politeness. Kakashi hadn’t really intended on sleeping after speaking with Naruto and Sai, but he somehow managed to pass out on the Weasley’s couch, falling into a deep and dreamless sleep until waking suddenly in the early hours of the morning.

Now that he was up, however, he couldn’t quite keep the worried feeling out of his gut. It had started when he had found the potion remnants in Sakura’s apartment and had only solidified when he learned that not only were there Sound ninja present in Harry Potter’s world already, but that Snape had apparently killed Dumbledore during their two year absence in the wizarding world. That left little doubt in Kakashi’s mind that he had a hand in Sakura’s kidnapping…not that it mattered much as Naruto had found no traces of her at Snape’s residence.

Orochimaru was here, he was with Voldermort, they wanted Naruto and they had taken Sakura to do it. Gut instinct would be to hide Naruto away, making sure they he was somewhere that neither Orochimaru or Voldermort could find him before they commenced the search for Sakura because the snake bastard sure as _hell_ wasn’t going to take another precious person from Kakashi.

But that was simply out of the question; Naruto would rather die than be locked away so he could be kept from danger.

Slowly, the inhabitants of the Burrow began trickling down into the kitchen for breakfast, leaving Kakashi to consider his next steps later. Mr. Weasley was the first, placing a good morning kiss on his wife’s cheek before he sat next to Kakashi and animatedly engaged him in a conversation about the pros and cons of something he called ‘the telephonie’. Kakashi wasn’t quite sure what he was talking about but he was loathe to interrupt the man as he seemed to be the only wizard other than Nymphadora who wasn’t offput by his presence.

As Mr. Weasley continued on, Kakashi watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry Potter padded down the stairs, followed shortly Ron, Naruto and Sai. Naruto slumped into the seat across from Kakashi, yawning widely as he scratched at his head, causing his unruly blond hair to stick up even more. Kakashi had to wonder if he had even gotten a wink of sleep; when Kakashi had awoke, his chakra was still spiking fitfully.

Kakashi let out a quiet sort of sigh that he was thankful Mr. Weasley didn’t notice. He was going to have to warn Sai to keep a closer eye on Naruto.

It wasn’t long before Mrs. Weasley was putting plates of food down in front of them and Kakashi’s guilt over having her cook for him was only slightly eclipsed by how good the food was.

“Alright, boys.” Said Mrs. Weasley once she was done clearing the dishes from them. Even in this, she had not allowed Kakashi to help which made Kakashi feel off-balance. “We have a lot that needs to be done. Fred, George?” She nodded toward the redheaded twins that Kakashi recalled with some fondness because they reminded him of Naruto’s early days.

“On it!” The twins chorused as they sprang from their seats.

“Naruto, Sai, Mr. Kakashi.” Mrs. Weasley nodded toward each of them as Kakashi’s mouth flickered in amusement at the title. “I’ve taken the liberty of setting aside a few of the boys spare dress robes for you.”

Kakashi didn’t exactly know what a dress robe was, but he definitely hadn’t intended on wearing on…or really attending the wedding for that matter. Naruto and Sai had mentioned that the portal had dropped them in some place called Knockturn Alley and Kakashi had planned on investigating the area for more clues while everyone would be busy with the wedding. But now that Mrs. Weasley was looking at him, had planned something for him to wear to this ridiculous function, he didn’t know what to tell her. It was a very odd feeling indeed.

“Oh no, Mum.” Said Fred quickly, interrupting his mother.

“That won’t be necessary.” Finished George.

“We’ve got them covered.”

 

* * *

 

 

There was a brief knock at the bedroom door, scattering Harry’s thoughts from his brain. He sat up in bed, carefully placing the snitch Scrimgeour had given him on the bedside table as Ron and Hermione entered, closing the door behind them. Ron was already dressed haphazardly in his new dress robes – which were _definitely_ a step up from the set he had worn to the Yule Ball and Hermione’s hair looked like it was in the process of being tamed flat.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked as he took in Ron’s curiously flat expression paired with Hermione’s pensive one.

“We need to talk.”

Harry was immediately put on edge by Ron’s words and his eyes darted to Hermione for some sort of clue indicating what he had done wrong this time, but Hermione seemed to be deep in thought and not looking at him at all.

“About?” Harry asked as he stood from the bed. If it was a fight Ron was looking for, Harry felt he would be better prepared for it if he were standing. He wondered if this was still about him kissing Ginny the day before although technically it had been Ginny who kissed him. But Harry thought that Ron would not care much for that distinction.

The tips of Ron’s ears were beginning to burn pink. “About you promising to take Naruto and Sai on your mission to destroy the Horcruxes.” Said Ron heatedly. “Do Hermione and I have to remind you that you seemed to be adamantly _against_ the two of us joining you?”

“No…” Said Harry, in an attempt to keep his voice measured. He had almost forgotten that in their talk with Kakashi the previous day, Naruto had let it slip that they were joining Harry. He didn’t think that either Ron or Hermione had caught on and it was stupid of him to think that. “But I –”

“Trust the pair of them more than you trust us?”

“Ron.” Said Hermione, her tone admonishing.

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Ron asked as he turned to her. “For months now, he’s nearly bitten our heads off every time we talk about joining him. But the ninja are here for three days and suddenly they’re invited to the party.”

“It’s not like that and you know it.” Harry snapped. “We’re not off for some jolly time or some grand adventure.”

“No, but it’s a matter of trust.” Said Ron loudly, his own temper rising to match Harry’s. “May I remind you that they never even _told_ us they were ninja? You’re saying that you trust them to join you over us?”

“Alright, stop it, both of you.” Said Hermione before Harry could even open his mouth. She stepped in-between Ron and Harry as if a physical buffer would help diffuse the situation. “It’s no use pointless arguing like this. Ron has a point, Harry. But I…I also understand where you are coming from.”

“You do?” Said Ron incredulously as he looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

“Yes.” Hermione glanced down at the ground. “Well I mean…it would seem that they are used to doing these sorts of things, aren’t they? And there’s a certain sense of…safety that their presence inspires.” The last part came out quietly and almost didn’t travel over the ruckus that was coming from outside as Millamont’s Magic Marquees worked to set up where the wedding would take place. Harry suddenly what more had occurred during the recon mission to Snape’s house that Hermione hadn’t told them.

Ron was looking at Hermione as if she had grown a second head. “Safety? It was only a few days ago that you told me you were afraid…”

“Yes I know what I said, Ronald.” Hermione snapped. “But I was…wrong. Na-Naruto isn’t like that.”

"And then there's the whole Sakura thing to consider." Hermione added. "We really are in the best position to find her."

Harry didn't know what to say in light of Hermione's sudden turn of face. And apparently neither did Ron, who was still gaping at Hermione like a fish out of water. A thanks at the least should be suitable.

"Hermione, thank –" Harry began.

"But Ron's also right." Said Hermione sternly, cutting through Harry's thanks before he could finish. "We _are_ your best friends and I know that you think by us staying back that you're protecting us, but we've stuck it through this far together and you don't get to just leave us behind now." She exchanged a look with Ron. "Not at the most important part."

“I would never forgive myself if you…well. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you two because of me.”

"We know that. But we're in this with you for life, mate." Ron's face was surprisingly determined as he clapped a hand down on Harry's shoulder. Despite the weight of his hand, his touch was reassuring, like weight he hadn't known was there was being lifted from his chest.

Hermione's smile was a little watery when Harry glanced her way, but she quickly brushed it away. "Besides," She said with a chuckle. "We've already taken certain precautions to come with you."

"Yeah," Sighed Ron. "It's not exactly easy to get a ghoul into a pair of pajamas."

Harry had no idea what Ron was talking about and said as much. It wasn’t long until all three of them were laughing, tears leaking from the corners of their eyes. It had been a long time since they had all laughed together.

When they finally made it downstairs, their eyes were dry, Ron’s robes had been fixed and Hermione’s hair finally approximated something that could be shown in public. Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be found – likely off torturing the workers outside – but Ginny was in the kitchen, resplendent in a golden bridesmaid dress. Harry tried not to stare.

“Meet Cousin Barry.” Ginny giggled, unable to keep the smile from her face.

It took Harry a moment – mostly due to him having a hard time pulling his eyes away from Ginny – but when he finally did, he saw a tall redhead standing next to her that he had never seen before. It took another moment before he realized the tall redhead was Naruto.

“What in the –” Ron raced over to Naruto, peering at him as he poked at his cheek which was now as pale and freckled as Ron’s own to which Naruto just laughed and swatted his hand away.

“It’s me!” Naruto said, giving them a thumbs up as he flashed them a smile that Harry easily remembered from their 5th year together. It felt good to see it again. Now that he knew it was Naruto, Harry could see pieces of him lurking here and there in his new appearance; in the shape of his eyes and the unruliness of his hair.

“How is this possible without a Polyjuice Potion?” Hermione asked in wonderment as she circled around Naruto. “I’ve been brewing Harry’s for a month already!”

Naruto’s face scrunched in a typical Naruto expression as he scratched at his head. “Well…I don’t really know what that is, but this is just a simple _Henge._ Anyone can do it.”

Naruto erupted into a cloud of smoke, startling Hermione and when the smoke cleared, he had returned to his normal appearance. Another cloud of smoke and he had transformed back into ‘Cousin Barry’.

“Bloody hell.” Ron muttered as Hermione just stared at the blond ninja with wide eyes.

The front door flew open, banging against the back wall to which Harry immediately drew his wand and Naruto a kunai.

 "We got it!" Fred and George bellowed, bursting into the kitchen red faced and completely oblivious to the fact that Harry had almost hexed them.

Harry flinched as George suddenly thrust a goblet of Polyjuice Potion in his face, the scent and look of it no more appetizing than it had been the last time he consumed it.  Fred added in a few red hairs and they all watched as the potion transformed into a slightly more appetizing maroon color. Harry winced, wishing he could have been a ninja so he wouldn’t have to drink the Polyjuice Potion. Instead, he ignored the disgusted look on Naruto’s face and swallowed the potion.

His skin felt hot all over as the transformation took hold, his insides feeling like jelly. When it was finally over, Ron had an amused expression on his face while Naruto was looking on in amazement as if he hadn’t been able to transform his own appearance in the blink of an eye.

"You can be Cousin Barny." Said Ron grinning as Harry felt his new face.

 

* * *

 

 

The days of slaving and labor were apparent as the boys stood outside in the yard, looking at the wedding decorations. Naruto, Harry, Ron, Fred and George were waiting for the guests to arrive and each of them was holding a seating arrangement plan. Hermione was still inside getting ready and Sai was down the hill with Mr. Weasley and Monsieur Delacour helping to collect the guests. Sai had refused the opportunity to turn into another Weasley cousin like Naruto and instead turned his dark locks blond and his eyes a piercing shade of blue. Naruto had cursed upon seeing him, saying he looked just as pretty as Ino Yamanaka, but Mrs. Weasley had just blushed upon seeing him and suggested he help out the Delacours.

"Good lord, here they come." Fred sighed.

The chatter of the oncoming witches and wizards was growing louder and the sun glinted off their brightly colored robes and hats.

"Excellent." Said George moving forward. "I think I see a few Veela cousins."

"Veela?" A familiar voice asked.

Naruto, George and Fred spun around and found themselves face to face with a tall, dark haired man dressed in resplendent dark blue colored robes which Fred and George distinctly remembered giving to Kakashi.

Fred and George exchanged looks. “No…” Said Fred.

“Way.”

 _"_ Sorry, do you know this guy?” Naruto asked, completely failing to recognize the pale skinned man before them.

“Yup.” Chirped George, clearly amused by the situation. “And so do you.”

 _“Baka.”_ Kakashi sighed, his eyes drooping momentarily to form a signature Kakashi expression.

 _“Sensei!?”_ Naruto screeched, only to get caught in a headlock as Kakashi swiftly moved before his student could attract any attention to them.

"I must say Professor, “Said Fred leaning in to throw an arm around Kakashi’s shoulders while Naruto flailed in an attempt to escape. "This new look is _superb_. The ladies are going to have a field day."

“Is this what’s really lurking behind that irritable mask of yours?” George asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the redhead's comment as he released a sputtering Naruto. Like Mr. Weasley, the twins didn’t seem to be phased in the slightest about Kakashi being a ninja and he had found himself the object of their attentions as they vowed to one day see what was under that ever present mask of his. Kakashi found it all good fun and games but had to wonder what the Weasley twins were truly capable of.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Kakashi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

It was then that Fred realized that George had snuck away and was already busy escorting all the pretty Veela cousins to their seats. When he noticed Naruto and Fred’s gazes, he flashed a grin their way before saluting them and pointing toward a group of middle aged witches who were casting glances at them, waiting to be seated.

Fred groaned and when they turned around, Kakashi had already disappeared, presumably off to find a seat on his own. Groaning again, he and Naruto moved off toward the witches.

Naruto had a bit of trouble locating which person was sitting where, but was managing fairly ok. He felt some relief when he saw a familiar face from his Hogwarts days.

"Naruto, is that you?" Luna Lovegood, wearing bright yellow robes, was staring expectantly up in to Naruto's face.

Naruto glanced about to make sure no one was listening before leaning in. "Yeah." He whispered, "How did you know it was me

Luna gave a knowing smile. "Red hair does little to disguise you." Then she pulled something from her pocket. "Look." She held up what appeared to be a shuriken, carved out of wood. The edges, however, seemed quite pointy. Luna flung it with ease and it lodged itself in a tree. "I've been practicing." She said proudly.

 _"Sugoi!"_ Naruto exclaimed. Naruto felt a new found liking for the girl. "Here," He said pulling out a real kunai from his sleeve. He handed it to her. "You never know."

She beamed at him. "Thanks." She said before bouncing off.

Naruto spotted Harry some distance away seating Luna's father, Xenophilius when Ron walked up, an ancient old lady on his arm.

"Sheesh, who's the hag?" Naruto muttered. From the expression on Ron's face, he seemed to agree.

"Who's this?" She barked at him.

"Auntie Muriel, this is our cousin Barry." Explained Ron with a gesture toward Naruto.

Muriel took in Naruto appearance with scrutiny in her expression as she looked him up and down. Naruto fidgeted under her gaze. The old bat looked half blind but her gaze felt predatory.

"You Weasleys breed like gnomes." She muttered. “But still, you’re more strapping than most…” Which made Naruto turn red and Ron stifled his laugh.

Then Muriel turned to Ron which shut him up quick. "Isn't Harry Potter here? I was hoping to meet him. I though he was a friend of yours, or were you just boasting, Ronald?"

"Umm…he couldn't come…" Ron stammered.

"Humph." Muriel snorted. "Made excuses for himself did he…" Then she turned Naruto. "I've just been instructing the bride on how to wear my tiara." She shouted. "She's a good looking girl, but still…French! Oh well." She sighed. "Find me a seat, Ronald. I'm one hundred and seven and shouldn't be on my feet." She ordered Ron.

 

* * *

 

 

The wedding was indeed a nice affair. Naruto had never been to a wedding before and Bill and Fleur’s had him in utter awe. Fleur was very beautiful in her simple white gown and Ginny and Gabrielle were stunning in their gold gowns. Naruto found that Harry in particular couldn’t keep his eyes off Ginny.

When Bill and Fleur were announced man and wife, golden balloons were released along with birds of paradise and small golden bells. Then, the chairs were magically swept aside and the dance floor was instantly created as the band trooped to the front and the waiters instantly appeared. Ron, Harry and Naruto managed to snag a table for themselves near the back, as far from Muriel as Ron instructed. Hermione appeared moments later, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, followed shortly by Sai.

Naruto shot to his feet as Hermione approached. “Wow.” He said, his eyes wide. He had never seen Hermione’s hair look so tame before! Nor had he really seen her in clothes other than her wizarding robes or the large comfy sweaters and jackets she usually liked to wear. Her dress today was lilac and form fitting.

“Oh, thank you.” Said Hermione, ducking her head in embarrassment as she patted Naruto on the arm before slipping into a spare seat next to Harry.

“One of the girls with the long blond hair just asked me if I would like to meet her behind that tree over there in ten minutes.” Said Sai with a perplexed look as he found his seat. “What does that mean?”

Naruto, Harry and Ron stared at Sai wide eyed for a moment before Harry let out a low whistle and shook his head, amused while Ron groaned and dropped his face into his hands. “…A Veela, no less…” He was heard muttering. “…Doesn’t know how good he has it…”

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi paced around the dance floor, much more intent to watch others have fun rather than dance himself. He saw Naruto on the dance floor with Hermione, looking very much like he was enjoying himself. Kakashi knew that the past couple of days had been rough for Naruto, in light of the circumstances of Sakura’s kidnapping, but Kakashi was glad that Naruto was able to let loose for a while. Kakashi even saw Lupin spinning Tonks around the dance floor, her newfangled blond hair flying around her face. Kakashi noticed that Lupin had been quite down both yesterday and today and Kakashi didn’t have the faintest idea why. As far as Kakashi could tell, Lupin should have been the happiest guy around considering Tonks was pregnant. Kakashi had sensed the additional flare of chakra (or magic) right away and had sent Tonks a little knowing smile when he saw her. Tonks had widened her eyes in surprise before giving Kakashi a coy smile.

"Oi, Kakashi."

Kakashi soon found himself in the presence of Fred and George, each with their arm around his shoulders. He suppressed a groan.

"We've noticed that you seem to be quite the object of desire –" Began George.

" – For all the _single_ inhabitants of this fine and glorious event." Chuckled Fred.

"Hmm…" Murmured Kakashi in response. "I can't say I've been paying attention." Truth was, he had been, but he was hoping and praying that his aloof demeanor would deter anyone from coming up to him.

"Oh, what a poor ignorant fellow you've been." Mused George. "Don't worry. We've taken the liberty of informing all the single ladies out there of what a fine dancer you are."

"Hope you have your dancing shoes on." Chuckled Fred as Kakashi stared at the two twins in muted horror.

"You…" Kakashi stuttered.

"Ah, the first contender is here." Said Fred as he spied a rather mousy looking witch finally gathering up the courage to approach Kakashi. "Have fun!" He said before the twins moved off, both laughing.

Kakashi sighed, resigned to his fate as the witch approached him. _You would have been quite the looker, Obito._ He thought to himself.

Hermione dragged a chair up next to Harry’s and plopped herself on it, laughing as Naruto joined her.

"That was really fun, Hermione!" Naruto said with a true smile, the most anyone had seen from him in days. “I don’t think I’ve ever been dancing like that before!”

"No!” Exclaimed Hermione in shock as she pulled off one of her heels to massage her foot, “That can’t be! You were much too good for that to be your first time. I simply cannot dance anymore!"

Naruto beamed and turned to say something to Harry when he noticed Harry’s vacant and dumb looking expression. Naruto touched Hermione lightly on the shoulder and she turned, her smile morphing into a concerned frown. “Harry, are you ok?” She asked, lowering her voice.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off they all turned to look at a lynx Patronus that landed in the middle of the dance floor. Kingsley's low voice echoed out of it.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

 

 

 


	9. Part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Ron hates coffee and Kakashi smells a conspiracy)

The Patronus disappeared, leaving the backyard in hushed silence. But it didn’t last for long. Two kunai had already made their way into Kakashi’s fingers when someone screamed and the dance floor erupted into chaos as black shapes started materializing around him. Then the shouting began in earnest as chairs were knocked over in haste as guests began Disapperating. The fact that they could Disapparate meant that the barriers and shields the guarded the Burrow had been broken – something that Mr. Weasley had assured him _couldn’t_ happen.

Kakashi spun around and through a parting in the crowd, located Naruto’s newly acquired flaming red hair. He used a _shunshin_ to appear next to him just as one of the tables flew across the dance floor, pinning a few witches and wizards underneath.

Naruto’s rage was nearly visible, exposed in the rigid lines of his body and the white knuckled grip on his kunai. Kakashi suspected the only thing keeping Naruto from jumping forward and using his fists to beat out his frustrations on the incoming Death Eaters was the punishing grip that he had on Hermione’s hand. Luckily, Hermione didn’t seem to mind, too preoccupied with looking out for Ron.  

Kakashi laid a hand on Naruto’s shoulder.

He had been hoping for more time, after the wedding but…Kakashi quickly took the kunai and pressed the vial Tsunade had given him into Naruto palm. “What…” He saw that Naruto was tempted to look down at it, but Kakashi forced him to lock eyes.

“In case of emergency.” He said, his voice in Naruto’s ear before he was pulling away.

The burning fury was back in his eyes when Kakashi looked at him again. “I’m going to find Sakura.” He vowed, through gritted teeth and Kakashi did not doubt his conviction.

The fighting had begun in earnest now. Spells were flying as the Order of the Phoenix pushed forward against the guests who already been injured and were limping toward the safety of the Burrow. Ron was located, his hand suddenly entwined with Hermione’s and then Harry was there, looking wild eyed at the chaos around him as Sai herded him toward the group.

“We need to go.” Said Sai, quickly taking Hermione’s wrist.

Naruto locked eyes with Kakashi once more and then they were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

The darkness pressed in around them, squeezing them until they only thing they felt was their hands wrapped around each other’s. Just when Naruto felt like it was too much, that he could take no more, the pressure released and they were deposited in an alley just off a busy street.

Naruto stumbled away from the group and put a hand to his head. “Does it ever get easier?” He muttered.  

"Where are we?" Asked Harry looking around. The street before them was alive with summer tourists and people walking in and out of the Tube station.

"Tottenham Court Road." Answered Hermione breathing deeply. "I needed a place…” Hermione shook her head and began rummaging in the handbag she had brought with her. “We need to change out of these clothes, we’re too noticeable.”

"Wait, the people at the wedding.” Said Ron suddenly, gripping Hermione’s hand. “My Mum and Dad…”

"Will be fine.” Said Hermione determinedly. She placed her other hand over Ron’s and squeezed. “Please Ron, we need to focus.”  

Ron was still for a moment before he gave nod of his head as he tried to put the thoughts from his mind. Hermione reached an arm into her bag and Naruto watched with amazement as it sunk in up to the elbow before she pulled it back out, armed with a handful of clothes.

"How in the hell…” Naruto muttered.

"Undetectable Extension Charm.” Hermione explained as she handed the blond ninja a bundle of clothes. “I’ve been ready for this moment for ages.”

"Amazing." Said Ron as he began shrugging out of his dress robes.

Naruto's wedding appearance had disappeared and he quickly disrobed, shoving the dress robes back at Hermione before stepping once more into the familiarity of his own clothes.

"We should get going." Said Hermione glancing around.

Harry accepted the Invisibility Cloak from Hermione and threw it over himself. Keeping a brisk pace, they exited the alley and set off down the street. Across the street, one of the tavern doors opened with a clang and a couple of men walked out, their voices rowdy. They spotted Hermione and one of them gave a loud wolf whistle as the others laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and dutifully ignored them.

"We could try my parent's house, but there's a chance they could check there." Hermione said. And I won’t risk that.”

"And it's not like we can book a room at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry whispered.

"Hey sweetie! Why don't you ditch blondie and ginger and have a pint with us!" One of the men yelled from across the street.

“Ignore them.” Hermione said sharply. “I’m sure they are just drunk.”

“Aww, come on, sweetie!” Another one of them called, “We can show you a real good time!”

“Are all Muggle men such prats?” Ron asked through gritted teeth. “Wait…where’s Naruto?”

Hermione stopped short, spinning around when the blond haired ninja was suddenly no longer there. Sai gave out a sigh and jerked his thumb across the street.

The Muggles didn’t even see Naruto coming until he had slammed one of them up against the building, his hand at his throat. “She isn’t interested.” Said Naruto through gritted teeth. “Unless you’d like to hang out with me instead?” He cocked his head to the side and watched as the men all vigorously shook their heads.

“Good.” Said Naruto with a snarl as he released the man’s neck and gave him an extra shove against the wall before turning to jog back across the street. He didn’t watch as the Muggle men helped their companion before scampering off.

Hermione stayed silent, her expression wary as she regarded Naruto, but Ron gave him a thankful sort of nod of his head and they continued on their way. Further down the road, Hermione found a small cafe that was practically empty save for a couple of bums sitting at the counter. She herded everyone in and they all squeezed into a booth. A bored looking waitress came by and Hermione ordered them a few cappuccinos.

“We should stay here until we figure out a plan.” Said Hermione. “No one will likely come looking for us here.”

"Scrimegeour is dead.”  Harry muttered, sitting invisible in the corner. “He may have been a daft bastard but he was the only thing stopping the world from descending into chaos. It doesn’t matter if we come up with a plan now or later. He’ll come for me in earnest now; nothing’s stopping him.”

“Wait…” Naruto held his palm up. “You mean that crazy haired, angry dude from yesterday was the _only_ thing that was stopping Old Voldy from killing you?”

“Not quite.” Sighed Hermione, “But he can definitely be more open about it now. I think our best bet would be to Apparate to the forest. No one will look for us there and we can begin our search –”  

The waitress returned, silencing their conversation. She set down their drinks before walking away. Naruto was the first to grab his, taking in a huge gulp. He gagged on it, making a disgusted face before he pushed the cup away from him, coffee sloshing over the edge. “Kami have mercy!” He complained. “That tastes like shit.”

"That really is revolting." Said Ron. “What did you call this stuff?”

The waitress seemed to have overheard them because Harry watched as she shot Naruto and Ron a nasty look behind their backs before she stormed off to the kitchen.

Hermione pursed her lips. “Does it even matter, Ron?” She hissed. Naruto could see that her hands were trembling slightly against the tabletop. He knew better than to be as overt as grabbing her hand in his, so he pushed his knee slightly against hers under the table. He became dismayed when she flinched away.

“Ok, we hide out.” Said Harry, bringing them back to the task at hand. “We find the Horcruxes and Voldemort won’t even know what’s coming.”

“Horcruxes?” Sai questioned. Up until this point he hadn’t spoken a word and all three wizards jumped slightly, as if they had forgotten he was there. “I thought we would be hunting Voldemort down. Not hiding.”

“Er…” Said Harry sheepishly. “That won’t exactly be possible. At least not while the Horcruxes still exist.”

“Hor-what?” Naruto asked. “Am I missing something?”

"Horcruxes are dark objects.” Hermione explained impatiently. “Each was made to hide a piece of Vol-Voldemort’s soul.”

“And we can’t exactly off him until all the Horcruxes are destroyed.” Harry added.

The door chimed and all five of them stiffened in their seats as they turned to watch two large men walk in. They only relaxed once they realized the men were paying them little attention and were heading toward the counter.

Naruto shook his head, his face a bit pale as he turned back to face the wizards. "A piece of his _soul?_ How can that be good?"

Sai’s eyes were still trained on the two men at the counter as he put a hand on Naruto’s forearm and squeezed.  

Thankfully, Harry didn’t require any warning from Sai. He stood, pulling his wand at the same time the two men did. Harry’s curse hit first, but the man conjured a shield, blocking it. Naruto, who had startled out of his seat when Harry stood up, disappeared in a _shunshin as_ the other man threw a curse straight toward Ron. Ron leapt over the table, pushing Hermione down as the spell put a hole in the cheap leather where Hermione had been previously sitting. Sai threw a kunai through the wizard’s wrist and he shouted in pain as Naruto reappeared and tackled the man to the ground.

Sai threw a kunai at the second wizard, but he conjured a shield, blocking it.

 _"Stupefy!"_ Harry shouted, but the wizard dodged and Harry’s spell rebounded off the metal surface and hit the waitress who was coming out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

Naruto was struggling with the man on the ground who was quite a deal larger than him. His big meaty hands kept coming up to wrap themselves around Naruto’s neck. The other wizard popped back up and slid over the counter, shooting black rope at Ron. The rope caught the Weasley by surprise as it caught him around the ankles and he crashed onto the tiled floor.

_"Expluso!"_

Sai reached forward, dragging Ron by his pants leg to safety as the spell hit the floor where his head had been moments before. Harry and Hermione exchanged spells with the wizard from where they were camped out behind one of the booths.

Naruto finally managed to snatch a kunai from his holster and was trying to drive it into the man’s throat. He plunged downward, but the man dodged at the last minute and the kunai sank into his shoulder. He shot a spell at Naruto and the blond ninja flew off of him. Sai came at him next, throwing down a few smoke pellets but he was quickly taken down with the same ropes that took out Ron.

 _“Expluso!”_ The spell was launched at Harry and Hermione who dove out of the way as the booth exploded, rattling the glass on the windows.

Hermione rolled across the tiles, her wand pointed toward the one who had sent the spell. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

The first wizard stood up, his hand pressed against the kunai wound at his shoulder and pointed his wand at the vulnerable Hermione when Naruto appeared behind him and slammed his head into the counter. The wizard dropped like a sack of potatoes, his wand falling from his grip.

The wizards and ninja simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief as they crawled through the wreckage toward one another.

“Damn…” Muttered Naruto as he rubbed his head and looked around the diner. “I don’t know how we are going to explain this one…” Debris littered the floor, one of the lights has exploded in its fixture and one booth was completely destroyed. They were lucky the entire place hadn’t gone up in flames.

Harry set to helping Ron free himself while Hermione crawled over to where Sai was struggling with his own bonds.

 _"D-diffindo."_ She said, pointing at the ropes. Instead, a huge gash ripped through Sai's knee. He grunted as blood began to pour out, but didn't berate Hermione for her mistake.

"Sorry!" Hermione said, even more frightened. "My hand is shaking."

She managed to finally cut the ropes away as Harry helped Ron to his feet. Harry walked over to where the two wizards lay. One was still out for the count while the other stared up at them with wide eyes that darted between them.

"I should have recognized them." Harry muttered.

“Death Eaters, the pair of them.” Said Ron. “That’s Dolohov.” He pointed toward the conscious one. “Think the big one might be Rowle.”

"It doesn’t matter who they are!” Said Hermione frantically. "How did they find us?"

Harry shook his head. "Hermione the door, Ron the lights."

Ron immediately obeyed, clicking the Deluminator while Hermione hoped over the debris to the door. They heard it lock with a click as Harry lit his wand.

“We should kill them.” Said Sai, bending down toward Rowle with a kunai in his hand. “It’s what they would have done, just now.”

Ron took a few hesitant steps backward before biting his lip. “Sai’s right.” He said quietly.

Harry shook his head. “That would be too obvious. Someone must have sent them here and if they don’t show up again it will be obvious they ran into us. We’ll wipe their memories.”

“Right, good thinking, Harry.” Said Ron, looking relieved.

"I know the theory." Said Hermione pointing to Dolohov. She took a deep breath. _"Obliviate."_

All at once, a vacant sort of expression passed over Dolohov’s face. "Nice." Said Naruto, patting Hermione on the back.

While Hermione wiped memories, the boys started to clean up the mess. Naruto and Sai picked up the two Death Eaters and seated them in a booth, making it look like they were conversing with each other.

“I guess they might wonder where the knife wound came from.” Said Naruto frowning as he leaned against the booth that Harry and Ron recently restored. “If Sakura was here, she could…” He trailed off, not willing to finish his sentence.

"You don't think you still have the Trace on you, do you Harry?" Hermione voice came as a whisper as they all froze.

"He can't." Said Ron. "That breaks at seventeen. It’s Wizarding Law."

“But if we can no longer trust the Ministry,” Said Hermione, “Maybe they somehow found a way and cursed Harry…”

“But Harry’s only been at the Burrow the last couple of days and if you’re implying someone is a traitor…” Said Ron hotly.

Hermione was about to protest when Sai cut in. "This is a good discussion and all, but I think our first order of business is finding a place to camp. We shouldn’t stay out in the open like this."

Ron took a deep breath. “Yeah, a place where we can think things through.”

“Last time I checked, no place was really safe.” Said Naruto.

“Grimmauld Place.” Said Harry.

Ron and Hermione both gaped at him. “Harry, you can’t be serious. That’s the _last_ place we should go! You know the Fidelus Charm could fail at any minute and who knows how many Death Eaters Snape has told already…”

“If Snape decides to pop in, I’ll welcome him!” Harry growled. “There’s nothing I would like better –”

“Harry!” Hermione admonished.

“What?” Said Ron, crossing his arms over his chest. “Harry’s right. There are few things I would like to say to Snape myself. And right now, it seems to be the only option we have.”

“We’ll protect you.” Naruto added. “If it comes down to it, you can trust us.”

Hermione looked as if she had more to say on the topic, but she just let out a little sigh.

 “Let’s go.” Said Sai with a nod of his head.

With reluctance, Ron restored the lights and Hermione unlocked the door, before they vanished into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Screams resounded around Kakashi as Death Eaters continued to torment the wedding guests. Order members were trying to be everywhere at once as they rushed about, shouting out spells as they tried to defend the guests that hadn't been able to leave. Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi spotted Fleur, a wand tightly gripped in her hand and her hair and dress in utter disarray as she tried to direct the guests to safety. Kakashi commended her bravery and perseverance in such a situation. To the left, he spotted Lupin and Tonks, Lupin stubbornly keeping Tonks situated behind him as he tried his best to defend the both of them. Tonks, however, looked irritated and kept trying to break from his grasp.

Kakashi quickly turned, ducking down to avoid a stunning spell to the head. Kakashi did not have much experience fighting against wizards – his foray into the battle at the Department of Mysteries had been interrupted by the arrival of Itachi Uchiha – but the magic of their spells vibrated against his senses, making them easy to avoid as he darted and weaved past errant spells thrown his way. It would be easy to take this band of Death Eaters down – they didn’t seem quite as practiced as those at the Department of Mysteries and their movements were easy to track even for someone without a Sharingan. They stayed mostly immobile and left themselves vulnerable to a follow-up attack.

But Kakashi could not attack, could not reveal his presence here in the wizarding world just yet.

One by one, the Death Eaters suddenly vanished as if they had filled their quota of violence for the day. Tables and chairs had been overturned and thrown about, some completely splintered into pieces. Cutlery, broken dinnerware and trampled flowers littered the dance floor like seashells on a beach.

Lupin and Tonks were standing together in the middle of what had been the dance floor. Their clothes were torn but they seemed otherwise unharmed. Both of them seemed at a loss. Kakashi felt someone touch his arm and he turned to see Mr. Weasley standing there, a large gash across his forehead.

"Mr.Weasley," Said Kakashi. "You're hurt."

Mr. Weasley wiped a finger across the cut, wincing slightly before looking at the blood that came off on his fingers. He shrugged. "Molly will take a look at it later. Have you seen Ron or Harry? I can't seem to find them anywhere…"

Kakashi paused, not sure how to explain the situation to the father before him. "They're safe." He said simply.

Mr. Weasley looked at Kakashi a beat before sighing. "I suppose I knew this day was coming. I just wish I could have gotten a chance to say good-bye before they set off…"

 “Arthur.” Lupin and Tonks had come to stand beside them. Lupin’s face still seemed preoccupied with the fight that had just transpired, but Tonks was looking at Mr. Weasley with quite sympathy on her face. “Perhaps we should move the conversation indoors. If the Ministry has fallen, then I think we should be expecting routine visits from our Death Eater friends.”

Mr. Weasley set about repairing the broken debris, muttering to himself about how they were sure to not get the deposit back from Millamont’s Magic Marquees while Lupin and Tonks established that some sort of basic protection should be reestablished. Kakashi watched as they walked about the perimeter, their wands held aloft and suddenly felt stupid that there was nothing he could do.

Inside, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had set up a healing station where wounded party guests were getting treated. Luckily, none of the injuries had seemed too bad. Aunt Muriel was tucked away safely in one of the bedrooms, her tiara once again in her possession and Hagrid was sitting in the kitchen nursing a bottle of brandy. Mrs. Weasley was frazzled looking and Fleur’s hair was in utter disarray and her dress had been stained with soot and a few drops of blood. She was sitting beside Bill in the kitchen, her hand clasped tightly in his.

“Of all the days this had to happen…” Mrs. Weasley said angrily, wringing her hands together. If she had any of Sakura’s super strength, she likely could have put her fist through a wall just then.

“It’s alright, Mum.” Said Bill with a small smile. “At least I was able to say ‘I do’.” He looked at Fleur and she beamed at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

When Tonks and Lupin finally returned to the house after setting up the magical barriers, Mrs. Weasley stared at the group assembled before her in abject horror. “Where’s Ron?” She asked, her eyes darting among them frantically. “Where’s Harry?”

Mr. Weasley grimaced as he walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. “They’re safe. They escaped before the fighting began.”

Mrs. Weasley seemed to deflate before their eyes as she pulled out of Mr. Weasley’s embrace and slumped into one of the kitchen chairs. Mr. Weasley followed sat down beside her and pulled her hand into his. “I tried to make them see reason…”

“It’s better this way!” Said Tonks reassuringly. “With the Ministry fallen, there is no telling what we can expect. It’s better if they don’t know where Harry is.”

“And Naruto and Sai are with them.” Kakashi added. “They won’t let any harm Ron, Harry or Hermione.”

“But they are just children themselves!” Said Mrs. Weasley desperately.

Kakashi pursed his lips, but didn’t argue with Mrs. Weasley. Lupin pulled a chair out, the legs roughly scraping along the floor before he sat down. Tonks delicately perched herself on his knee. “Molly, forgive me for being insensitive, but I believe our own problems are quite a bit worse.”  

“Yes, like why didn’t any of those Death Eaters kill us today.” Said Charlie Weasley. He scratched at his newly shaven chin and shook his head. “That’s a problem worth considering.”

Mrs. Weasley shot a glare at her second eldest son so full of heat that it made him immediately duck his head. “Out.” She ordered, looking at Ginny, Fred and George. “This is no discussion for children.”

“Mum!” Ginny protested while Fred and George chorused “We’re adults!”

“I think they better hear this, Mrs. Weasley.” Said Kakashi. He winced as Mrs. Weasley turned her wrath on him. “It’s better that they aren’t caught unaware.” He added hastily.

“Kakashi’s right.” Said Mr. Weasley. He gave her an encouraging nod and then reached out for her, pulling her back into her seat.

Ginny shared a look of triumph with her brothers before hopping up on the counter to listen.

Tonks passed a hand over her face and Lupin wrapped an arm around her waist in support. “Charlie _is_ right.  With Scrimgeour dead and the Ministry in You-Know-Who’s hands, I would have them expected to come for us.” She glanced at Mrs. Weasley. “And er…not leave us here to tell the tale.”

“A scare tactic.” Kakashi remained politely standing even though after the couple of days that he had, he wanted nothing more than to sit and bury his nose in Icha Icha Paradise. Preferably with a bottle of sake.  “You…Know-Who wants you to know that he has won. That he has access and may come for you whenever he likes.” There were perturbed glances from the Order members and Kakashi wondered if they had ever fought in a war before.

“He hasn’t won.” Said Lupin. “Dumbledore believed that Harry was the key to stopping him and I’m inclined to believe him. He hasn’t got Harry.”

Dumbledore had mentioned at the start of their mission that Harry had somehow miraculously survived Voldemort’s assassination attempt, that he was the one capable of stopping Voldemort for good. But honestly in looking at the boy, Kakashi wasn’t quite convinced. But still, he kept his mouth shut.

“He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has never been subtle before; the outright attacks against the Muggles and the murders of both Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance. Why choose to just scare us when he could have killed the resistance in one fell swoop?” Bill asked.

Kakashi’s mind was buzzing now, despite the fact that he hadn’t initially wanted any part in this war between one wizard and another. His student was missing; that was priority. Yet…Orochimaru was still an unknown factor in all of this. There had been Sound ninja in Knockturn Alley with orders to capture Naruto which made it clear that despite Sakura being kidnapped, Naruto was their prime target. There had also been Sound ninja at the Burrow and although Naruto hadn’t quite guessed it, Kakashi would have bet that they were there for Harry. So then surely Voldemort had no qualms about killing Harry.

Also…there had been no ninja in the attack on the Burrow.

It was possible there was more to this than Kakashi was seeing. Kakashi didn’t know much about Voldemort, other than his rise to power nearly twenty years ago and the horrors of his killing spree. It was really no wonder that people did not like to speak about him and gave him ridiculous monikers to address him by.

“Some form of reconnaissance will be necessary.” Bill was saying, “But with Dumbledore gone and Snape…” Bill grimaced and shook his head. “Well, Snape was Dumbledore’s ace in the hole but even now I don’t know if his intel was to be trusted.”

“Yes.” Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and brought himself back to the discussion at hand. “I believe he may have played a crucial role in the abduction of my student, Sakura Haruno. And,” He added, on a hopeful note, “I believe that I know a location where I can begin searching for her. With any luck, my search will give us some answers on exactly what Orochimaru is doing here and what Voldemort has planned.”

“That’s great, Kakashi!” Said Tonks enthusiastically. “If you’d like, I’d be willing to accompany you.”

Lupin looked alarmed and even Kakashi was ready to protest. He knew Tonks was a highly accomplished witch and he has seen her hold her own during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. But she was pregnant and even Kurenai had been excused from any ninja duties since learning she was with child!

“I won’t take no for an answer.” Said Tonks cheekily, her expression a bright spot in a room of dour faces. Lupin looked as if he still had reservations but Tonks’ quickly gave him a peck on the lips, silencing any arguments he would have put forth.

 

* * *

 

 

They reappeared right on the step of the old house where Naruto couldn't help but feel another wave of sadness. Last time he had come here, Dumbledore had taken him and Sakura by Side Along Apparition and he had been amazed at how the house just suddenly _appeared_ when Dumbledore had whispered in his ear that it was there.

Harry tapped the door with his wand and it swung open into the darkness. They walked through the door and stood on the threshold, half expecting something to come out of the darkness and attack them. But instead, the lights in the lamps lit, settling a warm, but still creepy glow upon the place.

"So where are all these jinxes?" Muttered Ron.

"We can't stand here forever." Said Harry, taking a step forward.

"Severus Snape?" An eerie voice called from the darkness. Hermione jumped back and clutched Ron and Naruto's arms.

"We're not Snape!" Harry called out weakly.

Then, a weird experience entered Naruto's mouth. His tongue felt thick and he couldn't speak.

"T-Tongue T-Tying Curse." Hermione stammered.

Then Harry stepped forward again and a dusty figure rose out of the ground. Hermione let out a shrill scream, which set off Mrs. Black who woke with a vengeance. Her wretched screaming echoed around them as the ghastly figure sped toward them, its arm raised as it pointed at Harry.

“What the hell?!” Naruto shouted, scrambling backward for the door. “Is it a ghost?!”

"No!" Harry yelled. "We didn't kill…"

At the word ‘kill’, the figure exploded into a cloud of dust which settled over them. Harry sputtered, spitting dust out of his mouth and turned to find Naruto pressed against the door like he had half the life scared out of him and Hermione was crouched on the ground, her arms over her head.

“It’s ok,” Ron said soothingly as he knelt beside her, patting her hair. “It’s gone now…”

Only Sai remained unmoved by the ghastly specter of Dumbledore. He looked at the now settled pile of dust with a sort of morbid, detached curiosity. Mrs. Black’s angry cursing was still echoing around the house until Harry bellowed for her to shut up and closed the curtains over her portrait with his wand.

Then an eerie silence permeated the place.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


	10. Part IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Kakashi has a revelation and Harry discovers an important clue)

 

The sound of creaking footsteps awoke Naruto the next morning. Blearily, Naruto sat up and yawned, rubbing at his eyes. Spooked by the events of last night, Hermione had pleaded that they all sleep together instead of retiring into separate rooms for the night. Ron had been quick to agree and Naruto couldn’t help but echo his agreement. The house had always been a little creepy in Naruto’s opinion, but now that Sirius was dead, the place was abandoned _and_ there was a shadowy version of Dumbledore that could appear at any moment, Naruto didn’t exactly want to be left alone.

They had picked one of the drawing rooms on the first floor and Naruto and Sai tossed out their sleeping bags that had been thrown in Hermione’s bag while Harry and Ron assembled a hodge podge of blankets and pillows procured from other rooms. They had actually made the drafty drawing room feel quite cozy although now that Naruto was outside the cocoon of blankets, it was admittedly cold.

Looking around, Naruto spotted Hermione curled into a tiny ball, her hair a wild bird’s nest around her and Ron a couple feet away, his arm thrown carelessly over his face. Sai was sleeping on his back, his face completely devoid of emotion. Naruto doubted that the dark haired ninja even tossed and turned in his sleep. Looking around though, Harry was suspiciously missing.

As soon as he heard Naruto move away, Sai opened his eyes. He let out a brief sigh, stretching his arms out above him before sitting up. The house was cold and silent, with only the distant sounds of both Naruto and Harry shuffling about. Standing, Sai picked up his pants which he had left neatly folded next to his sleeping bag and slipped into them before making his way down the hall.

The room he entered was one that he had found the previous night, when he had Naruto had done a quick rundown of the house to make sure it was completely safe. Sai ran his hand across the wall, feeling the rough fabric under his fingers as he traced across the names that were etched there. Sai didn’t know who the people on the wall were, nor why some of them had been blackened out like huge unforgiving stains. But the wall had intrigued Sai, so he had stored away his painting supplies in the room as a place where he could come to think.

After settling in, Mr. Weasley had managed to send them word via Patronus that everyone at the wedding was safe. Sai had been more suspicious of how the Weasley father had known that they would camp at Grimmauld Place, but he couldn’t deny that the message had done a lot to relieve the wizard’s anxiety – especially Ron. And as it were, they hadn’t been attacked in the middle of the night by Death Eaters or Sound ninja making the same assumption so Sai had to assume that their new base of operations would be safe for now.

But still, their position in this world was precarious enough without them having to be on the run. Sai could only hope that Harry had some sort of plan to find and destroy the Horcrux and kill Voldemort so they could find Sakura.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, that’s a doozy…” Said Kakashi as he pulled his hand away from Tonks and stumbled a few steps.

Tonks merely put her hands on her hips and laughed as she watched Kakashi sway on the spot. “You’ll get used to it!”

Kakashi shook his head. “I hope not.”

Tonks cocked her head to the side. Today, her hair was an ordinary brown, streaked with shades of copper. She was also wearing a wide brimmed pointed witches hat which nearly made her look unrecognizable. But that was the point, in any case. He was also in disguise, armed with Obito’s face once again. As long as he didn’t look in a mirror too often while employing it, it made him feel at ease.

“I suppose traveling by Floo would have been more agreeable, but Kingsley said the Ministry may be monitoring the Network now. Suppose they fear there may be a mass exodus out of Britain.” At that, her face lost some of its sunny disposition.

Kakashi’s head finally straightened out and he stood up straight. He looked around, noticing that they were standing on a cobbled street that was lined with shop fronts on either side. The midday shopping crowd was walking about, brightly wrapped parcels held in their arms. A crooked street sign above them read ‘Diagon Alley’. Despite the recent death of the Minister, there were no signs of any of the usual discontent following a regime change. Perhaps these wizards were more resilient than Kakashi thought.

Kakashi saw the reason why when a few minutes later, when Tonks stopped in front of a paper boy who was hawking copies of that mornings Daily Prophet for a sickle. Tonks quickly purchased one, shoving a coin into the boy’s hand before leading Kakashi further down the alley so that they could properly look at it.

**SCRIMGEOUR RESIGNS, THICKNESSE NAMED NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC**

Beside him, Kakashi heard Tonks let out a sharp curse which was almost enough to shock him. “A damned lie if I’ve ever seen one.” She said hotly. “No doubt Thicknesse was just _ready_ to step into Scrimgeour’s shoes. We’ve known that he’s been on You-Know-Who’s side ages ago.”

Slowly, the pieces in Kakashi’s mind began to click into place. Of course. You weren’t likely to win anyone over to your side when using tactics such as death, destruction and chaos when you could instead lie, manipulate and skew facts to fit your own agenda. This was not a ninja way of fighting, but that was not to say that ninja haven’t been used to instigate similar tactics under orders from their daimyo. To Kakashi, it felt dirty but even he couldn’t deny the effectiveness of such schemes.

He politely waited until Tonks had finished reading and promptly folded and stored the paper away inside her robes. Then, to Kakashi’s surprise, she threaded her arm though his. “Now, Knockturn Alley you said?”

Kakashi remembered being here the first time when he had arrived via portkey with Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Dumbledore had taken them to various stores, instructing them on which supplies would best suit them. For the most part, nothing seemed to have changed. There were still children with their parents, shopping for school supplies. But before Tonks could lead him down another avenue, Kakashi caught a glimpse of a store front that looked to have been completely wrecked. The shoppers avoided it like the plague.

The alley they were now walking down was much colder and eerier; as if the sun’s natural light could not pierce this part of the street. Tonks gripped onto Kakashi’s arm tighter and Kakashi resisted the instinct to pull his arm free.

“This is Knockturn Alley.” Tonks whispered quietly. “And it’s not a place where wizards just go strolling about. If you haven’t noticed, it’s a bit…dodgy.”

Kakashi had indeed noticed. The stop fronts were dark, some displaying items that looked sinister in nature and where ever Kakashi looked, he felt like people were staring at him from the shadows.

“That’s Noggin and Bonce.” Said Tonks, pointing out a small shop that looked as if it had been stuffed between two others. “They sell shrunken heads. And over there,” Said Tonks, nodding her head toward a shop that looked like a large coffin, “The Coffin House. Supposedly they sell stuff that can help you raise the dead.”

Kakashi decided he would stay well enough away from that one. He didn’t need the temptation.

“Where do you think we should begin looking?”

Kakashi hadn’t the faintest idea. When Sai explained that the portal from Konoha had dumped them in Knockturn Alley, Kakashi had immediately suspected it as the most likely location where Sakura could be held. But now that he was here, he was uncertain. The location seemed too easily accessible to others and he couldn’t see the reasoning of Voldermort and Orochimaru going through all the trouble to kidnap Sakura, only to lock her in some dusty cupboard in the basement of some shop.

“We might try Borgin and Burkes.” Said Tonks, gesturing to a large store front looming before them. “They are known to deal with a variety of Dark objects and last year…” Tonks trailed off and wiped at her nose.

They stepped in, the door squeaking to announce their arrival. The inside the shop was even darker than it was outside and it was cluttered with items that were set up on any available surface. There were bookcases stuffed with musty tomes and Tonks edged past the items as if she were afraid to touch anything. Kakashi noted that she was tightly clutching the wand that was hidden under the wide hem of her sleeve.

“May I help you?”

Kakashi calmly turned toward the voice and found an old man with stooping posture before them. Despite his well-dressed appearance, his hair was greasy and his teeth crooked. His dark eyes looked at them with disdain.

“Yes.” Said Kakashi instinctively. Even if Sakura wasn’t here now, the man may have seen or heard something that could prove useful.

Tonks only spared Kakashi a quick glance before she straightened her posture and raised her chin slightly as she looked down at the man. “Mr. Burke.” She acknowledge, without a trace of a smile on her lips. “There is some information we require and heard that you may be privy to it.”

Mr. Burke looked Tonks up and down and gave a slight scowl at her appearance, obviously not impressed by what he saw. “For what price?” He asked, his eyes gleaming. “There is a price for everything, even knowledge.”

A shrewd man, to be sure; Kakashi could practically see the man salivating at the thought of money. A man like that couldn’t be trusted to give the truth no matter what price was offered. Kakashi kept his expression neutral as he fingered a kunai into his grip although the gesture went unnoticed by Tonks and Mr. Burke.

“How about your life?” Kakashi offered. Mr. Burke turned to him, his expression incredulous that anyone could ever have the _gall_ to say such a thing when Kakashi released a small amount of killer intent, just to get his point across. Mr.Burke’s expression immediately soured and a visible shiver ran through him.

“Alright then,” Mr. Burke finally said, his tone bitter, “State your business and I’ll take it into consideration.”

“A pink haired girl.” Said Kakashi. “She was brought through here a couple of days ago and we would like any information you can offer about her current whereabouts.”

Recognition sparked in Mr. Burke’s eyes for a quick second before it was replaced with indifference, but Kakashi caught it all the same. “A pink haired girl…” Mr. Burke murmured, almost to himself. “Yes…I believe I may know something of importance…”

Then Mr. Burke’s head perked up as if he heard something. “Oh, it appears I have a delivery coming through the back.” He said. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment…”

He hobbled past Kakashi and Tonks, before disappearing into the back. Tonks’ eyes followed him for a moment before she turned to look at Kakashi, her eyes suspiciously narrowed. Kakashi allowed his senses to expand, feeling out for any tendrils of chakra and magic. He turned to Tonks, giving a nod of his head.

Tonks pulled out her wand and Kakashi disappeared in a _shunshin,_ reappearing in front of a door at the back of the shop. He gave it a kick and it splintered off its hinges, revealing Mr. Burke with a silvery animal that looked like a possum.

“…Came here looking for the girl –”

 _“Expelliarmus!”_ Tonks yelled out. The wand flicked out of a surprised Mr. Burke’s hand and clattered elsewhere in the room as the Patronus disappeared like smoke.

Kakashi instantly appeared behind the old man, forcing him to his knees and binding his hands behind him. Kakashi put a kunai to this throat as Tonks advanced toward them, her wand pointed straight at Mr. Burke.

“Who were you contacting?” Kakashi asked.

Mr. Burke only shook his head, his eyes darting from Tonks to the floor. Kakashi put more force on the kunai at his neck and Mr. Burke paled as he felt the knife against his skin.

“I know you aren’t used to such…primitive weapons.” Said Kakashi, “But let me assure you it will cut through your skin _very_ easily.”

“Lucius Malfoy came to my shop and told me to alert him if anyone came asking about a pink haired girl.” Said Mr. Burke quickly as he edged his neck away from Kakashi’s kunai. His Adam’s apple bobbled nervously as he spoke.

Tonks’ mouth twitched in annoyance at the mention of her uncle. “They must have come through here. Where did they take her?”

Mr. Burke remained silent. Kakashi sighed and pulled the kunai away from Mr. Burke’s neck, only to place the tip of it up against the hollow space of flesh between chin and throat.

“You can do no worse than the Dark Lord.” Mr. Burke muttered, the words escaping through his lips as he tried to move his jaw as little as possible. “Mr. Malfoy assured me there would be retribution if I opened my mouth.”

Tonks let out a huff of breath. She seemed to be considering something more a moment before she took a step closer. Her dark eyes seemed sympathetic in the light coming from the doorway. “Mr. Burke, if you tell us everything we need to know, the Order of the Phoenix would be willing to give you protection.”

“Hah!” The old man laughed, despite the blade at his chin. “The Order of the Phoenix? You are nothing without Albus Dumbledore. You pose no threat to the Dark Lord.”

“Voldemort would have you believe that, wouldn’t he?” Kakashi asked.

“I do not jest.” Said Mr. Burke, “I have been in the business quite a long time and –”

Mr. Burke was cut short as Tonks waved her hand impatiently for them to be quiet. In the store beyond, there was a distinct cracking sound, followed by a low murmur of voices and the creaking of footsteps against the floorboards. Kakashi pulled the kunai away and wrapped a hand around Mr. Burke’s mouth while Tonks quietly edged to the doorway and peered out.

“Who did you contact?” Kakashi hissed in Mr. Burke’s ear. Mr. Burke frantically shook his head from side to side, his eyes wide.

Tonks turned back to them. ‘Death Eaters’, she mouthed before pointing out the door.

As if on cue, one of them called out as they stomped further into the store. “Burke? Where are you? We know you are in here!”

“Don’t touch that!” Said another voice in reprimand. “You don’t know what that thing could do to you.”

Tonks turned to look at Kakashi and Kakashi gestured with his head for her to come closer. With a parting look at the door, Tonks silently skipped over to where Kakashi was waiting with Mr. Burke. Kakashi gestured that she should take the old man, but Tonks merely looked at him and then snapped her wand in his direction. Mr. Burke crumpled in Kakashi’s arms although Tonks had merely rendered him unconscious. Kakashi quietly laid the man on the floor before him and Tonks cautiously approached the door.

“What a waste of time.” Said the first voice. “Is he even here? Would he dare hide on us? Burke! We just have a few…questions for you!”

“He has to be here.” Said the second voice. “Here. _Homenum Revelio!_ ”

Tonks nudged Kakashi in the ribs and Kakashi had to suspicion that their hiding spot would be revealed soon. There was some shuffling and then Tonks sprang out from behind the door, savagely waving her wand. She caught the closest Death Eater off guard as he flew backward into the store, crashing against a far bookcase before crumpling to the floor and staying there.

The other Death Eater sprang into attack mode and sent a spell at Tonks which she blocked with a wave of her wand. A flash of steel caught Kakashi’s eye and he flung his kunai out. There was a clang of metal and the kunai that was headed for Tonks clattered to the floor along with Kakashi’s. Kakashi appeared in front of Tonks in a _shunshin_ , another kunai already in his hand as he found himself face to face with not only another Death Eater, but a Sound ninja as well.

Kakashi watched as the ninja’s eyes widened as he took in Kakashi’s appearance. He may not have been wearing his _hitai-ate_ or any customary ninja attire, but his demeanor was still that of a ninja. Despite the heavy hooded cloak he was wearing, Kakashi could still see that the ninja’s features were soft and rounded like a boy’s. And more than that, there was actual fear rippling in the boy’s eyes.

Kakashi could definitely use that to his advantage.

The Death Eater, on the other hand, was hardly impressed by his appearance and he immediately sent out a stunning spell Kakashi’s way. Kakashi quickly moved, pushing Tonks out of the way before flipping over to the Death Eater. The Death Eater’s reaction was too slow and before he could even turn, Kakashi snapped his wrist and sent their wand flying before his hands flicked at two pressure points at the Death Eater’s neck.

The Death Eater fell unconscious. Kakashi turned sharply, his head moving out of range of the shuriken that was swiftly heading toward him and flicked out two more kunai toward the ninja. The kunai were deflected, but the boy had allowed his fear to overpower him. He reacted too slowly as Kakashi appeared behind him, kicking at the weak point behind his knees before bringing him down into a chokehold. Within seconds, the ninja was passed out cold.

“Well,” Said Tonks, wiping at her forehead before placing her hands on her hips as she approached Kakashi. “That was easier than I thought.” She walked over toward where Kakashi was crouching next to the unconscious ninja. “You could have at least let me help.”

“If Mr. Lupin found out that you were in a fight today, I don’t think he would forgive me.” Said Kakashi, glancing up at her.

Tonks rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Men.” She muttered. “I’m _pregnant_ , not an invalid.”

“You took out that one over there.” Said Kakashi with a nod of his head toward the Death Eater who was still unconscious from hitting the bookcase. “And you did a spectacular job.” Kakashi paused, tapping his fingers against his thigh. “Forgive my curiosity, but…Have you told him yet?”

Tonks busied herself with looking down at the ninja. “Not yet…I was waiting for a time when it could be…oh I dunno…special, I suppose. You think you might get any answers out of him?” Tonks kicked at the ninja’s foot.   

Kakashi glanced up at Tonks. He wanted to offer her some words of encouragement, but he didn’t know what to say without it sounding forced or awkward. So in his book, the next best thing was to remain silent.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry had a lot on his mind.

But a lot had happened over the last couple of days so it seemed like a given that when they had finally arranged the drawing room to Hermione’s liking and settled down to go to sleep, Harry had not slept. Instead, he had kept thinking about his last meeting with Rufus Scrimgeour and the blatant disrespect he had shown the Minister of Magic. Of course, Harry didn’t feel bad about what he had said – he still believed that he was justified in calling Scrimgeour out on his suspicions – but it all took on a different feel now that the man was dead.

Weak light was beginning to drift in through the heavy drawn curtains when Harry came to consciousness and realized that somehow, his mind had worn itself out and he had fallen asleep. Now that he was awake again, he could still feel all those thoughts from the previous day beating at his brain, but it was with the sluggishness from having only a few hours of sleep.

So Harry had dressed and slipped from the room to the upper levels.

Grimmauld Place held an eerie sort of silence in its walls. It hadn’t been noticeable when Sirus had been around, bustling between rooms and Order members had been a constant presence, but it was noticeable now when it was only the five of them and not even the sounds from outside could penetrate the walls.

Harry found himself in the hallway on the second level where the darkness was easier on his sleep deprived mind. So he had done it – he had escaped the confines of the Burrow and was on his quest that Dumbledore had imparted on him. Only now a bigger question loomed in front of him.

What now?

They had no prospects on any further Horcruxes; the Slytherin locket was in the hands of the mysterious R.A.B and Dumbledore had his suspicions about Ravenclaw’s diadem and Hufflepuff’s cup, but Harry hadn’t the faintest clue where they could be. The only clues Dumbledore had given him were the snitch that he could not open and the Sword of Gryffindor. 

Which only made Harry think of the items that Dumbledore had set aside for Ron, Hermione and _Naruto_ off all people and his mind became a jumble of questions. Frankly, Harry didn’t think his mind was made to handle this many questions. More than anything, Harry wished that Hermione had brought his broom with them. And even if she had, he wished that he had the freedom to fly about like he wanted, without thoughts of Voldemort striking him dead from the sky. His journey from Privet Drive had left a bad taste in his mouth.

Left restless with his thoughts, Harry stood, content to pace the hallways or perhaps prowl through Sirius’s boyhood room, looking for memorabilia from his Hogwarts days. On the way to Sirius’s room, he passed a door that was tightly shut, a thick layer of dust obscuring the grain of the wood. Which was really saying something because most of the Black household was covered in dust.

With the absentminded ease of someone who was bored and had nothing but time on their hands, Harry wiped the bronzing plaque off the door with his forearm. Judging by the name, the room looked to belong to Sirius’s older brother. Harry tried the door knob, but predictably, it was locked. He recalled that Sirius had said something about his brother being a Death Eater.

Glancing up at the plaque again, it all clicked into place. “R-A-B! It’s R-A-B…RON, HERMIONE, I think I found him!"

Harry’s heart was pulsing, practically ready to leap from his chest as he tried the door handle again in his haste. He heard shuffling from downstairs and Ron’s sleepy voice as he asked Hermione what Harry was yelling about.

“It’s R-A-B, Ron, get your arse up here!” He bellowed.

Finally, he heard Hermione give a shrill gasp as she realized that importance of what Harry was saying and it wasn’t long before he heard feet thundering up the stairs. Ron still looked like he was bewildered and half asleep, but Hermione looked just as wild as her hair did. Harry didn’t mind at all when she practically pushed him out of the way to get a better look at the plaque.

“Regulus Arcturus Black…R-A-B…” Hermione read out loud.

“Sirius’s brother!” Said Harry excitedly. “I remember Sirius saying that he was a Death Eater!”

Naruto was scratching at his head in confusion but Harry was only paying attention to Hermione who’s eyes lit up. “That would make perfect sense!”

Hermione jimmied the doorknob, but the door didn’t budge. Harry was about to say he had already tried, but Hermione pulled out her wand, muttered an incantation and the door sprang open easily. Hermione strolled right in while Harry felt like a bit of a dunce for not trying that sooner.  

The room was musty, every available inch of it covered in thick dust. Hermione strode over to the large windows and threw open the heavy drapes, coughing as a cloud of dust was kicked up. Pale, weak light flooded the room, exposing some of the finer details. Slytherin pendants hung about although Harry wasn’t exactly surprised to see them.

“Looks like he was quite the fan…” Hermione muttered as she peered at some yellowing newspaper clippings that had been taped to the wall. 

“You think he could have hid it in here then?” Said Ron as he roughly yanked open a dresser drawer and began pawing through it.

Sai gave a cursory glance to an owl’s cage that had long been abandoned, but still had some droppings in it. “Are you looking for something?”

 “We think Sirius’ brother may have a locket that’s actually a Horcrux.” Harry explained to Naruto and Sai. “And it would be really great if he hid it in here…”

“Oh!” Said Naruto brightly, “Why didn’t you say so? What does it look like?”

He quickly crossed his fingers and shouted out a familiar jutsu and before they knew it, there were several Narutos running around the room, rifling objects and flinging them about. Harry laughed while Ron was so startled he stumbled backward into a wardrobe.

“I forgot about that!” Said Harry while Hermione shook her head, amused.

“Yeah, so did I…” Ron grumbled as a Naruto clone patiently waited for him to remove himself from the wardrobe so he could be begin searching it.

It took Naruto all of fifteen minutes to search the entire room without finding any evidence of the locket or where it could be hidden. The clones all disappeared simultaneously, leaving the real Naruto sitting on the bed, looking disappointed.

“Sorry guys.” He said shrugging.

"Maybe it's elsewhere." Said Ron as they consented to go back downstairs to finally get some food.

They retired downstairs into the kitchen, Harry slumping into his seat as if he were physically exhausted by the events that had so far transpired. Naruto immediately went to the cabinets, pulling them open in search of food.

Harry was back at square one once again. There had been a brief, shining moment when he had made the connection between R.A.B and Sirius’s brother, but after the fruitless search of his room, where else could he have possibly hid it? According to Sirius, Regulus had died years ago; it was possible the locket had been chucked in the long time since then and no one would be the wiser.

So Harry was forced to turn his thoughts back to the only clues Dumbledore had left him; the sword and the snitch. A darker part of Harry’s mind thought that maybe Dumbledore was just being sentimental and he was reading too much into the objects. After all, there had been many times where Dumbledore had come across as nothing more than a barmy old man. But Dumbledore could have left the Sword of Gryffindor to any number of loyal Gryffindors who had passed through Hogwarts throughout the years so the fact that he left it for Harry _must_ have meant something.

Scrimgeour was right; out of all the students, why _them_?

 “Ugh!” Said Naruto in disgust, reeling back from the cabinet. “Can you even eat this?” He held up a block of cheese that was streaked with bits of blue.

“It’s bleu cheese, Naruto.” Hermione murmured absentmindedly. She seemed deeply lost in thought.

“There’s no way that Dumbledore could have known you would be here.” Said Harry suddenly.

Naruto wasn’t really paying attention. He shoved the cheese back in the cabinet with a grimace and wiped his hands off on his pants as if he had touched something contaminated. Sai, on the other hand, seemed to be looking at Harry with keen interest. 

“The will.” Harry elaborated. “Why would he have left Naruto something if he knew he was never coming back? It’s almost like…”

“Look, mate.” Said Ron with a shake of his head, “I’ve long ago accepted that Dumbledore knows _everything._ “He may have been a bit barmy at times but he was probably better at Divination than Trelawney.”

“You think the item that Professor Dumbledore left for Naruto contains some significance.” Said Sai. “But it is not in our possession.”

“I think…” Said Harry frowning, “That we’ll need to break into the Ministry to get it.”

This, finally, seemed to break Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked up at Harry with alarm, panic taking over her face. Even Naruto stopped in his one man pursuit for food and was now looking at Harry with a scrunched expression.

“Harry,” Said Hermione slowly, “You _cannot_ be serious.”

“I think it makes sense.” Harry argued. “We need to see what Dumbledore left for Naruto and there’s still a possibility that Scrimgeour left it somewhere in the Ministry.” And if there was a chance that the Sword of Gryffindor was there, he would take that too.

“The Minister is _dead,_ Harry.” Sputtered Hermione. She looked as if she couldn’t fathom what was going through Harry’s head at the moment. “What do you think is going to happen to us if we just stroll right into the Ministry of Magic?”

“I didn’t say we would just _stroll_ in.” Harry snapped, his ire growing. Why couldn’t Hermione see how important this was?

“It’s out of the question!” Hermione asserted, her eyes wide. “I can’t _believe_ you are even considering something so dangerous! Ron,” She said, suddenly turning on the red-head. “ _Please_ tell Harry what a ridiculous idea this is!”

Ron looked caught off guard for a moment and then he looked sheepish as he looked at Harry. Just by the look on his face, Harry knew what he was going to say. “I thought we were best _mates_.” Said Harry sourly.

“That’s not fair.” Ron complained. “You know that if it was anything else, I’d be right there beside you. But…” He glanced away. “Hermione is right. The Ministry…we can’t know, I mean…if we get caught…it just…” Ron sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “It just seems like an unnecessary risk.” He finally finished. 

Naruto was still standing by the cabinet, an old box of crackers now in his hands. Sai still had the same considering look on his face although he was now staring at some distant point over Harry’s head. Instinctively, Harry knew that if he asked it of them, they would go with him.

But Harry didn’t know if he could do that. It didn’t seem fair to go behind Ron and Hermione’s backs especially after the first time when Hermione caught them before Snape’s house. They had volunteered for this whole ridiculous Horcrux quest; they had placed their trust in him. It would be wrong for him to betray them now, so early on.

Hermione must have still caught his considering glance toward the ninja because she narrowed her eyes. “Absolutely _not_.” She threatened, effectively putting an end to the conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi was able to make less of a fool of himself as Tonks Apparated them back to the Burrow although he almost lost his grip on the Sound ninja that was slung across his shoulder and he had to close his eyes for a few minutes while his head swam.

When he opened his eyes again, he found Tonks staring at him in amusement, but she said nothing so Kakashi only let out a grunt before he began stomping toward the Burrow’s gate.

Surprisingly enough, they found Mr. Weasley just about to open the gate when they approached.

“Oh…Mr. Weasley.” Said Kakashi as he awkwardly shifted the unconscious ninja across his shoulder.

Mr. Weasley opened his mouth, first staring at Kakashi before his eyes shifted to Tonks and then to the ninja. Mr.Weasley closed his mouth before opening it again. “Busy day, I suppose?”

“Quite busy.” Said Tonks. “Do you perhaps know of a place where we could…er…” She glanced helpfully in the ninja’s direction, hoping Mr. Weasley would get the hint.

“Oh…Oh!” Said Mr. Weasley. His neck turned a bit red as he became flustered. “Yes, I do believe…” He spun from them and unlatched the gate before quickly ushering them inside. He led them toward a large shed in the backyard that Kakashi had never noticed before.

With a muttered spell, he opened the lock and pulled the creaky shed door open. Kakashi stepped inside as Tonks followed him, looking around in wonder. “Arthur,” Said Tonks as she touched a few items that were sitting on the shelves. “Is this all…Muggle stuff?”

“Yes.” Mr. Weasley admitted, almost embarrassed. “Molly didn’t want it all inside, cluttering the house. I just…Muggles are such _fascinating_ creatures, aren’t they?” He asked, his eyes alight. “They aren’t magical, but they can create the most magical items…”

“This is Muggle made as well?” Said Kakashi. He was staring in wonder at a large blue contraption. It was like nothing Kakashi had ever seen before. He couldn’t even fathom how it worked or what it was used for.

“Yes.” Said Mr. Weasley, proudly slapping a hand on the hood of the Ford Anglia. “It’s called an _automobile._ Unfortunately,” Mr. Weasley frowned, “After the boys took it, I can’t quite get it to work right again…”

“Right.” Said Tonks, breaking through Mr. Weasley’s reverie. “Arthur, perhaps Kakashi and I could use the place for a bit? There’s just a few questions…”

“Nymphadora,” Said Kakashi as he set the ninja down in a chair that he found along the wall, “I think it would be better if Mr. Weasley and I handled this. You should go home.”

“What?” Said Tonks incredulously. Mr. Weasley looked between Tonks and Kakashi, his mouth glued shut.

“You’ve helped enough already and I’m sure Mr. Lupin will be wondering where you are.” Kakashi allowed Obito’s face to lift into an encouraging smile.

Tonks narrowed her eyes at Kakashi, but at the risk of looking childish, she decided to follow his orders. She shook her head and gave her eyes a roll before storming out of the shed. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief and was grateful when Mr. Weasley didn’t comment on their interaction.

“You mean to question this…” Mr. Weasley peered uncertainly at the ninja. He was still unconscious and bound by the magical ropes Tonks used to tie him with, but that didn’t hide the ninja’s boyish looking face. Mr. Weasley frowned. The boy looked no older than Ron!

Kakashi pressed down on the skin near the boy’s neck and Mr. Weasley took a surprised step back when the boy’s eyes suddenly shot open. He looked nervously from Kakashi to Mr. Weasley before he began struggling against his bonds.

 _“You know who I am?”_ Kakashi asked.

The boy stopped struggling long enough to look at Kakashi before he began trying again, ignoring Kakashi’s question. Mr. Weasley had never heard Kakashi speak in this language before.

Kakashi reached over and grabbed the boy by the hair, pulling his head back so he could look into Kakashi’s eyes as Kakashi leaned in closer. _“You know who I am?”_ He asked again. This time, the boy gave a defiant shake of his head.

Kakashi took a step back and allowed the _henge_ to vanish with a trace of smoke. From his pocket, he procured his _hitai-ate_ and secured it back in its rightful place across his Sharingan eye. Judging by the look on the boy’s face, he knew who he was now. Sometimes, a little fear was necessary for an interrogation.

_“Who sent you to find us?”_

Although Mr. Weasley could not understand what Kakashi said, he could tell the difference in Kakashi's voice. It was cold and harsh, yet spoken in a calm almost patient tone that told the Weasley patriarch that Kakashi was no stranger to such circumstances.

Once again, the boy did not answer Kakashi’s question. Kakashi’s response was a hard thrust to the boy’s abdomen with his fist. The boy let out a stifled cry as he doubled over, sharp gasps coming from his mouth. Mr. Weasley felt a nervous trickle of sweat fall down his neck.

 _“Must I ask everything twice?”_ Kakashi asked.

Kakashi moved to punch the boy again when the boy flinched, his body turning away from Kakashi’s fist almost instinctively. Kakashi paused mid punch and raised an eyebrow at the boy. _“No one sent us.”_ The boy whispered quietly. “ _We were summoned.”_

 _“Summoned?”_ Said Kakashi sharply. _“By who? Mr. Burke?”_

The boy shook his head. _“I don’t know.”_

Kakashi pondered on that. Could it have been Mr. Burke? Tonks had interrupted the Patronus and Kakashi had seen it disappear. But if not Mr. Burke, then who could have known that they were there? There was no one else in the store.

Kakashi decided to change his line of questioning. _“You know about Haruno Sakura?”_

The boy stiffened, but he gave a subtle nod of his head. _“Do you know where she is?_ ” Kakashi asked.

At this, the boy remained silent. _“Do you know where she is?_ ” Kakashi repeated, his voice a little sterner.

Still, the boy remained silent. With speed so quick that Mr. Weasley didn't quite catch it, Kakashi kicked the boy's chair over and it fell with a crash to the ground. Kakashi quickly leapt on top of the boy and roughly pulled him up by his collar. He lifted the _hitai-ate_ from his eye and the boy let out a terrified scream as the Sharingan began to spin.

 _"I'm sure you've heard stories of what Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan can do…"_ Kakashi said simply.

The boy anxiously nodded his head. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead. He looked toward Mr. Weasley, his eyes almost imploring him to make Kakashi stop. Mr. Weasley stood there, frozen and mute.

 _"Well, I can't do those things with my Sharingan."_ Said Kakashi.

The boy's eyes darted back toward Kakashi, wide with surprise. If Kakashi didn't know any better, the boy let out a sigh of relief.

 _"However, I do have a certain technique called Kamui. Maybe you've heard of it? No?"_ Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. _"Well, I'll educate you. It gives me the capability of sucking someone into a different dimension. And it's also unfortunate that I don't have very good aim yet…"_ Said Kakashi remorsefully. Kakashi had practically mastered the ability, but he figured toying with his captive wouldn't do any harm.

" _Have you ever had part of your body ripped away from you, lost in another dimension?"_ Kakashi asked. _"I don't think it's very pleasant. Oh well, shall we begin?"_ He questioned. _"Mangekyo Shari…"_

 _"STOP!"_ The boy screamed as he began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kakashi!" Said Mr. Weasley alarmed as he stepped closer to the duo.

 _"What do you know?"_ Shouted Kakashi shaking the boy.

"Not much!" The boy cried, "Orochimaru is here! With another man, a wizard in a big house! I can’t say his name.” The boy sobbed. “But he’s horrible…terrifying! Almost everyone except Orochimaru fears him. Please don't kill me!" The boy began to choke on his tears.

Kakashi slapped him in the face. _"Pull yourself together. Do you know why Orochimaru is here? Do you know what he wants with Haruno Sakura?"_

_"He keeps her locked up, but I don’t know where!"_

_“That can’t be all you know.”_  Kakashi pressed.

The boy became quiet, but flinched when Kakashi moved his hand. _“O-Orochimaru-sama doesn’t like speaking of his plans to tho-those who are not i-involved.”_ He said quickly and quietly, his eyes cast downward.  _“All I know is that there is something planned in T-Tinworth.”_

There was a shift of movement, a flicker of fear from Mr. Weasley which was all Kakashi needed to tell him that Tinworth was a real place with real consequences for wizards. He was thankful that Mr. Weasley was experienced enough to not let any words slip or otherwise show a reaction.

Kakashi reached out, grabbing the boy by his cloak. _“When?”_

_“In one m-months time.”_

Kakashi dropped the boy, who began to sob on the ground. Kakashi almost felt pity for him. He was so young and obviously inexperienced. He feared for his life, something a dedicated ninja would never do. But still, he had least had some sort of lead as to what Orochimaru’s plans were, even if it wasn’t much to go on.

Kakashi stood up, brushing his robes down before turning to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley took a surprised step back at seeing Kakashi's Sharingan before Kakashi shut his eye.

"Well, that's that." Kakashi sighed, defeated. He pulled his _hitai-ate_ on and took comfort in the familiar darkness.

Mr. Weasley gulped. "And the boy…erm…ninja?"

Kakashi spared a glance to the quietly crying boy. "I’ll leave him in here for now, but eventually he will have to be returned.” Hermione had once spoken of something called a Memory Charm and Kakashi very much wanted to know if it was what he thought it was. And if it was, it would be very convenient indeed.

Kakashi moved toward the door while Mr. Weasley stood staring at the crying ninja.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley?" Said Kakashi pausing at the door.

"Please, you must call me Arthur.” Said Mr. Weasley, but his voice was distracted.

“Arthur, then.” Said Kakashi, not quite able to keep the awkward tone out of his voice.

Mr. Weasley finally turned to him. “Yes?”

"Best not Mrs. Weasley about this." Kakashi said before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out an update schedule but I think it's fair to say twice a week.


	11. Part X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Sasuke oversteps boundaries and Lupin pays a visit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full chapter. Sorry for the wait

The Sharingan whirled, three tomoe spinning lazily about his pupil as Sasuke glanced curiously about the dark paneled room. An assortment of odd objects sat on meticulously polished shelves; some spinning, others emitting strange sounds while others did nothing at all.

“What do you think this one does?” Suigetsu asked, peering a little too closely at what looked like an eyeball held in suspension within a long tube. Looking at it just gave Sasuke the creeps; as if he were looking at his own Sharingan being held captive inside.

“Don’t touch it.” He snarled and watched with satisfaction as Suigetsu hastily backed away.

 _“Baka_.” Karin grumbled from where she was sitting in one of the plush armchairs that decorated the middle of the room.

Suigetsu looked as if he were about to start arguing and Karin was leering at him, as if goading him to say something so _she_ could say something in return so Sasuke merely sent him a warning glare – the Sharingan making his intent clear – and watched as Suigetsu backed down. One of the many pitfalls of this alliance was the near constant arguing between Karin and Suigetsu if Sasuke allowed it but there were just some things that were out of his control.

Being brought here before he could bring his plan to fruition was certainly one of them.

He didn't like being in this place; it smelled funny, the food was funny, the people were weird and their clothes were even weirder. But, apparently these 'wizards' had abilities that ninja did not, although Sasuke had yet to see said abilities in action. Truth be told, Sasuke had been left mostly to his own devices which he found rather strange but he wasn’t about to dwell over the fact.  

What really irked Sasuke was the presence of Sakura Haruno. Sasuke had long ago made peace with leaving the girl behind; she had never truly meant anything to him anyway. She was a distraction, something that would only block the path to his true goal. So it bothered him that Orochimaru had decided that he needed Sakura, of all people. The only logical conclusion that Sasuke could determine was that Sakura was being used as little more than bait to lure in Naruto. If that was the case, then Sasuke would stand by and do nothing.

But still, feeling her chakra in the air – a sensation that he thought he had long since forgotten – was an annoyance, like feeling sand in his sandals.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

Sasuke turned, the tomoe in his eye spinning more readily now while Suigetsu leaned forward, anticipation making his chakra spike. Jugo stiffened from his spot against the wall, his chakra becoming unstable.

"Oh." The boy scoffed before Sasuke could say anything. "You're one of _them_. What? No manners where you come from?" He asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?” Just who did this boy think he was talking too?

The boy raised an eyebrow, although his face remained impassive. "This room is _private_.”

Sasuke had found the room during his initial explorations and had liked its secrecy. Hidden behind a wall in what everyone called the ‘drawing room’, Sasuke had sensed the chakra leaking from it with his Sharingan. Or perhaps it was magic rather than chakra; it felt thick like honey and was oddly sweet and intoxicating like you could be pulled in if you leaned in too close. The room was only filled with objects, however and since it appeared that no one ever used it, Sasuke had taken to meeting there in secret.

Jugo’s chakra was now spiking fitfully due to the boy’s presence and Sasuke had half a mind to just let Jugo loose simply because the boy irritated him…but he couldn’t do that. Jugo wasn’t supposed to be roaming the halls. None of them were.

“Let me kill him.” Said Suigetsu, his breath warm in Sasuke’s ear. “No one will notice.”

Sasuke resisted the urge to push Suigetsu away from him. Instead he walked over to Jugo and stared the older boy in the eye, his Sharingan fading away. It took a moment, but he finally felt Jugo’s chakra lull and relax underneath the pull of Sasuke’s own. Jugo gave Sasuke a hesitant smile that Sasuke didn’t reciprocate. He disappeared in a _shunshin_ and reappeared next to the boy, his _chokuto_ drawn and his Sharingan whirling angrily.

 “Breathe a word of my presence in this room to _anyone_ and I’ll skewer your throat with my blade.” Sasuke sneered.

The boy looked at him with wide eyes, his fear so palpable it was almost pathetic. “Sasuke!” Suigetsu complained from behind him. “That’s not fair!”

Sasuke turned to him, baring his teeth and the white haired boy had enough sense to shut his mouth. He turned back to the pale blond boy before him and raised an eyebrow while releasing a small amount of killer intent, just to make the boy quiver a bit.

“Got it?” Sasuke whispered?

The boy managed to nod his head before he disappeared from the room with an audible snap.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto had almost been hoping that Hermione would agree to Harry’s crazy plan if only because breaking into the Ministry sounded dangerous and exciting and he needed a bit of dangerous and exciting right now. But, Hermione continued to be adamant in her refusal, even when Harry asked her about it daily, as if he hoped that repetition would eventually break her down.

“But you’re with me, right?” Harry had asked almost desperately one day as they sat up in one of the drawing rooms that Sai seemed to have made his own.

Naruto had wholeheartedly agreed in the affirmative. In fact, Naruto had been pretty much ready to leave at that exact moment if that’s what it would take to _do_ something. Since coming to Grimmauld Place, Naruto felt like he was filled with a restless sort of energy that was better put toward being active rather than be left alone with his thoughts.

To Naruto’s excitement, for a brief moment it looked like Harry was actually _considering_ taking up Naruto on his offer to impulsively break into the Ministry. But then Harry just shook his head and explained that he couldn’t just lie (or attempt to lie) to Hermione and Ron again. Naruto was disappointed, of course, but he didn’t feel too badly; he understood that it was a decision that needed to be made by all of them.

But still, staying cooped up in Grimmauld Place was just as hard, if not harder than it had been when staying at the Burrow. Even when Mrs. Weasley was no longer hanging over them, threatening to wallop them if they set so much as a foot outside the gate, he _still_ couldn’t leave the house. Only this time the only person stopping him was himself.

So Naruto had taken to doing anything and everything he could to keep himself busy. He sharpened all the kunai and shuriken in his possession until they were sharp to the touch. He helped Hermione tediously categorize and restack all the books she had brought in her bag. He ran through Grimmauld Place dusting every object in sight, eventually inflicting Kreacher’s wrath upon him after which he found himself running around Grimmauld Place with Kreacher hot on his heels and spitting curses. At that point, Naruto wasn’t exactly afraid of what would happen if Kreacher caught up with him but it at least kept his mind occupied with something other than Sakura and the millions of things that either Voldemort or Orochimaru could be doing to her.

When the first Death Eater showed up in the square outside Grimmauld Place, Naruto thought their position had been comprised and he had been ready to fly out the door with a Rasengan in hand to eliminate the threat. Harry only _just_ managed to warn him that it wasn’t possible that the Death Eaters or Voldemort could know where they were – if they had known for sure, then Snape would have showed up already, revealing their location and eventually breaking the integrity of the Fidelius Charm. But as it was, the hours passed and the Death Eater did nothing but stand outside.

Once again, the restless energy buzzed inside of him as disappointment and fear gnawed at his gut.

Naruto jogged down the steps toward the front door, pointedly ignoring all the house elf heads that were mounted on the wall as he usually did. Naruto opened the front door and was greeted by a cool summer’s breeze as he leaned casually against the doorframe.

“Are you going to sit out here all night?”

Sai turned toward him, his expression blank. He was sitting cross-legged on the top step in front of the door, staring down into the evening lit square beyond. There were three dark figures standing in the square now, staring straight at them. Naruto’s eyes flickered toward them, his fingers itching toward the kunai that he kept strapped against his leg.

“The third one arrived a few hours ago.” Said Sai, following Naruto’s gaze as he turned back to watching the square. “They know we are here.”

“I can keep watch.” Said Naruto. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away from the kunai and bent to sit next to Sai on the step. “You can get some sleep tonight.”

Sai gave Naruto a sidelong look. “Because you won’t be sleeping anyway?”

Naruto’s eyes flashed angrily. “What do you know about that?”

“I see you passed out most mornings at the breakfast table.” Said Sai blankly. “I see the bags under your eyes even now.”

Naruto let out a huff of breath as his shoulders slumped forward. His fingers began picking at the cement on the stair. “It’s just hard, with Sakura –”

Naruto didn’t finish as there was a crack and then someone was standing on the step almost ready to topple over them. In a flash, Naruto was on his feet and had the intruder slammed up against the doorframe, kunai out while Sai stood at his flank.

"Severus Snape?" The dusty version of Dumbledore asked as it rose from the ground.

“No,” Said the intruder, shaking the hood from his head. “It’s me, Remus Lupin.”

Then the dust figure exploded and there was the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs as Naruto exchanged looks with Sai. Sai shook his head, keeping his kunai out.

“Lupin!” Hermione exclaimed as she, Ron and Harry arrived on the landing.

Harry immediately drew his wand and approached Lupin, ignoring Hermione and Ron’s flabbergasted looks. “It could be an imposter.” Said Harry stubbornly. “Snape knows how to fashion himself a Polyjuice Potion.”

“Harry is right.” Said Lupin nodding his head. “My name is Remus John Lupin, some know me as Mooney, co-creator of the Maurauders's Map. I am a known member of the Order of the Phoenix and am married to Nymphadora, also known as Tonks." Then Lupin looked directly at Harry. "In your third year, I taught you how to conjure a Patronus."

"Oh, alright.” Said Harry almost heatedly as he put his wand away, “I had to check, didn't I?"

Lupin nodded in agreement as Naruto and Sai backed away, allowing everyone to proceed into the house. "Of course you had to check! Ron, Hermione, don't be so hasty to believe someone is who they say they are." He berated.

“Have you heard from Kakashi?” Naruto asked as he followed Lupin down the stairs toward the kitchen. “Did he find Sakura?” He asked eagerly. A part of him knew it wasn’t likely – that if Sakura _had_ been found, Kakashi would have alerted them immediately and wouldn’t have allowed them to just waste away here at Grimmauld Place.

“No, I’m sorry.” Said Lupin. He at least looked appropriately somber while delivering the news. “Kakashi and Tonks paid a visit to Borgin and Burkes but did not find any trace of your missing teammate. They were, however, accosted by Death Eaters.” At the mention of this, Lupin decidedly looked less pleased.

Hermione’s mouth formed a little ‘o’ and she looked worried for a moment, but Naruto didn’t feel worried in the slightest. A couple of Death Eaters were no match for his teacher. But still, Lupin’s words had allowed the anxiousness to creep back in underneath his skin.  

“They’re fine.” Said Lupin, probably in response to the look on Hermione’s face. “They are both more than capable of taking care of themselves it seems.” He almost sounded miffed. “And Kakashi even got wind of something happening in Tinsworth.”

“Do you think it is possible they are hiding Sakura in this place?” Sai asked. Naruto had meant to ask that question, but Sai had beaten him to it. Somehow, Naruto was reminded of the preceding hours in which he learned Sasuke had left the village, how the minutes it had taken to assemble a team had left like hours. And even when the search had begun, he remembered bursting through every ticket of branches, expecting to see the blue of Sasuke’s shirt or that every gust of wind would bring the scent of his chakra. To keep his hands busy, he began scraping the peeling paint off one of the cabinets with his kunai.

“Tinsworth is a well-known wizarding community.” Lupin was explaning, “But not one that Voldemort has ties to. If she is indeed there, I cannot imagine for what reason. Kakashi intends to investigate.”

It would be another dead end. Naruto didn’t want to lose hope so easily, but he could feel the disappointment churning in his gut already. As he glanced up, he caught the tail end of the pitying look Hermione had been giving him before her eyes quickly darted away.

“What happened after we left the wedding?” Ron asked, quickly changing the subject. “Dad sent word, but…”

"Everyone is fine." Lupin soothed. "Thanks to Kingsley, most of the guests were able to get away in time. And those that weren’t able to scraped by with only a few minor injuries – nothing that we couldn't handle." He paused, frowning for a moment. "However, the attack itself isn't comforting. While the wedding was being crashed, Death Eaters were forcing themselves into all known Order member’s homes. They’ve been accosting us ever since although they haven’t been quite as overt as that night."

"How can they get away with this?" Asked Hermione, infuriated.

Lupin shook his head. “You don’t get it. Scrimgeour is dead. And with Pius Thicknesse now Minster, You-Know-Who has the full might of the Ministry behind him now.”

“This…Thickness is a Voldemort supporter?” Sai surmised.

“Thicknesse.” Lupin corrected.  “Kingsley and Tonks are fairly certain that Thicknesse is under the Imperius Curse.”

Naruto wasn’t sure what exactly the Imperius Curse _did,_ but he was assuming it was bad from the way the wizards looked aghast at this revelation. Hermione stood, as if she too needed something to keep busy and flicked her wand at the tea kettle that was sitting on the stove. A flame leapt from the stove burner to lick the sides of the kettle.  

Ron finally shook his head. “Why go through the trouble, though? Why wouldn’t Voldemort just make himself Minister?”

Lupin let out a laugh as if he found Ron’s question funny. “He doesn’t _need_ to, Ron. He _is_ the Minister in all but name. He chose wisely in picking a man like Pius Thicknesse too. A prominent wizard with a background in Magical Law Enforcement; he would have made a great candidate for Minister under other circumstances and Voldemort took advantage of this fact as the rest of the wizarding community – those who don’t take the Voldemort threat quite as seriously – will not look too closely at his appointment.” 

"A good coup is the one that goes by unnoticed." Said Sai. He seemed oblivious to the way the mood – which had already been dour – soured even more in the wake of his words.

“They can do whatever they want.” Whispered Hermione, “With no fear of retribution.”

“Thus far, they seem to be treading more carefully than I would have anticipated.” Lupin admitted. “But yes. And what is worse yet is that they can justify their actions against us.”

Lupin pulled a rumpled copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from his robe and set it down on the table. Curiosity piqued, even Naruto scooted his chair over to look over the headline. What he saw made him growl in outrage.

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

“That’s…” Naruto sputtered, gripping the kunai so tightly in his hand that his knuckles turned white. “That’s bullshit! You said that Snape did it!”

“Of course it is…bull.” Lupin allowed. “But a masterful move on Voldemort’s part.”

“And there’s no way for me to get my story out this time.” Said Harry with a shake of his head as he sank back into his seat. “Will people actually believe this nonsense? That _I_ had a hand in killing Dumbledore?”

Hermione had pulled the _Daily Prophet_ closer to her and seemed to be deeply engrossed with something on the second page.

“How could they?” Naruto asked angrily. He slammed the tip of his kunai into the table and it quaked with the force of his hand. “Why would anyone believe this garbage? What reason would Harry have for killing the old man?”

Sai was giving Naruto a curious look but Naruto pointedly ignored him. Instead, Naruto set a hand on Harry shoulder in an attempt to let the dark haired wizard know that he was still there for him. It didn’t seem fair that Harry would get subjected the same fear and mistrust that Naruto had been dealing with all his life and the thought of it made his blood boil. But at least Harry would have them if that happened. Naruto hoped that a mere hand on a shoulder could convey that.

“Fear and mistrust.” Said Lupin simply. “Voldemort used them to his advantage in the first war and he will do it again here.”

Silence fell in the kitchen, with Hermione remaining oddly glib about the whole thing; her eyes too focused on the newspaper before her. Naruto snatched his kunai from the table and twirled it between his fingers. He could hear the fox chuckling darkly within the far recesses of his mind – likely amused that Naruto was so angry. Naruto threw up every mental barrier he had and continued to seethe for Harry’s sake.

"So what's Harry supposed to do?” Ron demanded, breaking the silence. “Turn himself in for questioning to save face?"

"Of course not!" Lupin exclaimed, looking aghast. "The thought of doing such a thing would be unthinkable.”

“I didn't mean to come and be the bearer of bad news." Lupin sighed, passing a hand over his face. His face was haggard when he looked up at them again. "I heard that Dumbledore had given you a mission."

Harry startled for a moment at Lupin’s statement. "Yes." He said, quickly recovering. "Er…Remus…What do you know about Sirius's brother?"

The question clearly took Lupin off guard. “Regulus?” He shook his head as if wondering what had brought upon such a strange question. “We were only…I can’t quite recall…19 when he passed. He and Sirius didn’t quite see eye to eye as you can imagine.”

“How did he die?” Hermione asked softly. She had since folded the newspaper up and had it placed in her lap. “We heard…we heard that it was Voldemort.”

Lupin nodded his head. “We never quite got the full story, but Sirius seemed to think that he got in a bit over his head and tried to back out. I think you can imagine that wouldn’t have been taken well.”  

Harry nodded his head, but his green eyes were unfocused and lost in thought.

“Sirius came home for a bit, when he finally found out about the whole thing. His father died shortly after and Kreacher was utterly distraught. Your father said that you could barely look at him without him bursting into tears or flying into a rage.”

“Kreacher?” Said Ron incredulously, “That old coot _hated_ Sirius.”

“Oh, yes.” Said Lupin, smiling a bit fondly. “But not Regulus. He would have done anything for him. And Regulus was quite fond of him as well.”

“Sweet Merlin.” Said Harry snapping his head up. “That’s it.” He shot out of his seat, which startled Naruto into jumping up as well. Naruto tensed, ready to flick his kunai out.

“KREACHER!” Harry bellowed.

“What is it, Harry?” Said Hermione standing up. “What’s going on?” 

“Don’t you see?” Said Harry excitedly, a smile lighting up his face. “ _Kreacher._ He would know where Regulus put the locket! Kreacher!”

 “Ugh!” Said Naruto, startling away from the ugly creature that had suddenly appeared in the kitchen. He glanced up at Naruto, his expression dripping with disdain. Naruto frowned right back and gripped his kunai tighter; he half expected the ugly creature to jump up and bite him like a rabid dog. That had happened plenty of times before so Naruto didn’t think he was being foolish for being prepared.

"Master Potter brings the dirty Squibs into his Mistress’s kitchen…” The creature muttered, his voice old and raspy.

“Enough of that.” Harry snapped, “There aren’t any Squibs here.”

Lupin glanced between Harry, Hermione and Kreacher, clearly at a loss at what was going on. “Harry, what locket are you talking about?”

Harry pulled Naruto away from Kreacher before the blond ninja could begin poking at the house elf’s ears. “Oh, Remus.” Said Harry, as if he just remembered his former professor was still there. “You’ve been a tremendous help; you can’t even know how helpful. But I’ve got to…erm…ask you to leave.” Said Harry sheepishly. “Sorry. It’s just…Dumbledore’s mission and all.”

Naruto thought that it was a little rude to ask someone to leave like that, and clearly Lupin thought so as well. But he brushed the comment off. “That’s actually what I came here to speak with you about.” Lupin looked between the three wizards. “I thought that I might be of some assistance to you. If you would have me.”

That immediately had the wizards and ninja exchanging glances with each other.

“You…you want to _join_ us?” Ron asked a bit skeptically.

"But...what about Tonks?" Asked Hermione, confused.

"What about her?" Asked Lupin, his posture stiffening.

Hermione gave him a look like he should know the obvious answer. "Well…you're _married_. How does she feel about you coming away with us?"

"She'll be safe. She can stay at her parent's house." Said Lupin his tone almost indifferent.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared furtive glances at one another, each of them noting how Lupin hadn’t quite answered Hermione’s question. Tonks was a full-fledged Auror and Order member, dedicated to taking down Voldemort. Why would she stay holed up at her parent's house?

"Umm...is everything ok? Between...you...and..." Asked Hermione awkwardly.

"Everything is fine." Lupin snapped.

Then there was a moment of silence and Lupin looked like he was going to say something he didn’t want to admit to. "Tonks is pregnant." He finally added, his tone grim.

“Oh!” Said Hermione, her expression brightening. "How wonderful!"

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Ron, going so far as to give Lupin a clap on the back.

"Congratulations!" Said Harry.

"Good job." Said Sai. Naruto just shook his head at the dark haired ninja while the wizards just raised an eyebrow before turning back to Lupin.

Lupin gave a weak smile. "So, do you accept my offer?" He asked again. Once again, everyone exchanged looks, not quite understanding why Lupin was so adamant on joining them. Naruto raised an eyebrow, getting the drift that there was definitely something that Lupin was not telling them. Hermione and Ron glanced at Harry as it was after all, his decision.

"Just to be clear, you want to leave Tonks...pregnant...at her parent's house so you can come with us?" Asked Harry, almost in disbelief.

Lupin looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Her parents can look after her. She'll be...better off..." His tone was oddly disconnected, as if he were trying to force himself not to care.

Harry’s lips had thinned into a narrow line, green eyes slitted as though he were puzzling through a particularly hard equation.  Hermione seemed to sense his turmoil as she laid a hand on his forearm but he shrugged her off. “You would just… _leave_ her, then?”

Silence reigned over the kitchen as Lupin blinked at Harry in shock. "You don't understand.” He stammered, finally finding his words. “I…I made a mistake in marrying her and have regretted it ever since..."

Something inside Naruto snapped at Lupin’s words. He could feel anger, hot and heady coursing through his system, heating his cheeks in an angry blush. Beyond the barriers, he could feel the Kyuubi stirring in curiosity.

“So you think you can just erase your mistake by abandoning them?” Naruto’s voice came out as a low rasp through his clenched teeth. Sai must have seen something in Naruto that the others hadn’t because he moved toward Naruto cautiously. But Naruto remembered what Sai had done the last time he perceived Naruto as angry and he quickly backed away from the dark haired ninja. “Is that what this is?

Lupin shot out of his chair, so fast that it tipped over backward. Hermione gasped as Lupin's face was suddenly contorted by a rage none of them had ever seen on the man before. "Don't you see what I've done?" Roared Lupin. "Her own parents are already disgusted by our marriage! I've made my wife an outcast and now the child..." Lupin grabbed handfuls of his hair and he looked miserable. No one had ever seen Lupin act like this. "The child..." He moaned.

"Remus," Said Harry, his tone of voice bordering on harsh, "How can you think that leaving your family for us will be the best? Do you _want_ your kid to grow up without a father?"

"Don't you understand?" Cried Lupin. "My _kind_ don't normally breed! Imagine if the child becomes like me, as I am certain they will. How do you expect me to live with myself _knowing_ that I passed on this…this _disease_ to an innocent child?" Lupin spun around, his hands on his head, his eyes rather wide with despair.

"And, if by some miracle the child does not become like me," Continued Lupin. "Wouldn't they be better off without a father with whom they don't have to be ashamed of?"

“I think that’s a pile of shit!” Naruto growled and made to lunge at Lupin.

Hermione let out a shriek, her eyes wide as she covered her mouth with her hand. But before Naruto could so much as touch Lupin, Sai had Naruto on the kitchen floor, a knee firmly planted in his back. Naruto roared in displeasure, his body bucking in an attempt to throw Sai off. He was stronger than the Root ninja and if it came to a battle of fists, they both knew who would win.

But Harry put a hand against Sai’s shoulder to which Sai accepted as he lifted himself off of Naruto. Naruto accepted the hand that Harry offered him, anger still rolling through his body. But Naruto could see that anger mirrored in Harry’s own expression and seeing it there tempered his own just bit.

Harry turned back to Lupin. “Just leave.” He said, his voice mirroring his disgust.

"Harry..." Hermione pleaded.

“Excuse me?” Lupin asked, his voice sharp.

Harry raked an angry hand through his hair, mussing it up more than it already had been. He heaved in an angry breath. “I can’t…”

He turned on Lupin, eyes flashing. “My father _died_ trying to save my mother and I and here you are trying to abandon yours. How do you think he would feel knowing that?”

Lupin’s eyes widened and it was clear in that instant how much Harry’s words had hurt him. But then his face clouded over with anger and he pulled his wand out so quickly that neither Harry nor Naruto could react. Harry flew to the side, skidding on the floor as he crashed into the cabinets while Lupin stormed from the room.

“Remus!” Hermione shouted, bolting up the stairs after him.

Naruto extended a hand to Harry, helping the wizard to his feet. Once again, a silent understanding passed between them. Ron was staring at Harry, clearly uncertain what to make of the events that just transpired. Even Sai’s face was a mask of incomprehension. The only one who didn’t seemed bothered by the turn of events was Kreacher.

“Stay.” Harry snapped at him.

Moments later, the front door was heard being slammed shut. 

"Harry!" Hermione wailed a few seconds later as she came rushing back into the kitchen. "He left! How could you?"

Harry shook his head, not inclined to answer. Instead, he turned back to Kreacher. "I have a question for you and you have to give me the truth."


	12. Part XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Naruto goes grocery shopping and Kakashi flies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up scraping most of what had been written for this chapter and had to re-write. Sorry for the long wait!

Sai had seen a lot of ugly faces in his time. He had made a pastime of studying facial proportions and measuring the symmetry between features, his stares always lingering for far longer than necessary until Sakura told him that it was some social faux pas to stare at someone for too long. Sai still didn’t quite understand that bit – if anything, it should be a compliment that Sai was bothering to stare at an ugly face for so long – but he nonetheless tried to keep his observations to a minimum.

The good thing about the house elf named Kreacher was that he didn’t seem to care how long Sai stared at his face; in fact he didn’t even seem to notice. Because truly, out of all the faces that Sai had stared at, none of them were uglier than Kreacher’s when he cried.

“Kreacher…” Said Harry slowly, in his best effort to be kind. “I want you, please, to go find Mundungus Fletcher. It’s…it’s rather important that we find that locket.” Harry glanced at Hermione, his eyes seeking her approval and she gifted him with a nod of her head and a small smile.

Kreacher rubbed at his nose, snot wiping off on his tiny knuckles. “Find Mundungus Fletcher?” He hiccupped as he looked up at Harry, his eyes wide and almost childlike.

A rather ugly child, Sai noted. He traced the shape of Kreacher’s nose with his eyes, committing it to memory.

“And bring him here to Grimmauld Place.” Said Harry with a nod of his head. “Do you think you can do that?”

Kreacher gave a sniffle, but he nodded his head as he finally brought himself to his feet.

“Me too.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Sai saw Hermione flinch as Naruto approached Harry before she bit her lip and squeezed her hands together. It wasn’t enough to hide the spike of fear that Sai had felt from the young witch.

Naruto was a study of lines in tension, his whole body rigid while he looked at Harry with burning eyes. If Sai had been painting, he would have given Naruto’s eyes alone a pop of color to draw the viewer’s attention. As it was, the whole kitchen was now looking at Naruto – mostly in bafflement.

“I’m going with.” Naruto asserted, his eyebrows creasing slightly when it appeared that no one was going to say anything.

"No."

Sai was a little surprised that he had to be the one to speak out first. If anything, he expected Hermione to protest that it would be too dangerous for Naruto to leave Grimmauld Place. Wizards seemed to like to go on and on about how ‘dangerous’ things were, as if they didn’t know that there were children as young as three back in Konoha who were learning how to throw weapons with enough precision to kill.

As expected, Naruto turned on Sai with enough fury behind his eyes to fuel a fire. "You aren't the boss of me." The blond ninja snapped.

Well of course. But surely Naruto knew that Sai knew that. So this was probably like one of those rhetorical questions which meant that Sai shouldn’t respond to it.

“It would be…” Sai paused. For a moment, he almost said ‘dangerous’. “…It would be stupid of you.”

Naruto’s mouth twisted. _“Teme!”_ He snarled. He could feel Hermione’s spark of fear from the kitchen table again.

Harry cringed at Naruto’s exclamation and then with a quick glance at Ron and Hermione, he flapped his hand at Kreacher; a signal to leave. Luckily, Kreacher got the message and he disappeared from the room with a loud snap. Harry was steadily proving himself to be smarter than he looked.

The truth was, Sai was a little more than perturbed by Naruto’s recent behavior. The nervous, erratic behavior, the constant need to keep his hands occupied and the lack of sleep – those were things that Sai could overlook. They were standard behaviors that all ninja (although not Root) went through between missions. Sai had once observed Kakashi organizing cans of dog food by color when he had come back from a month’s long mission. Those behaviors would fade once regular life settled in again.

But Naruto was also angry; Sai could feel it as his chakra buzzed and spiked like an angry swarm of bees. It was more than just Root doctrine that told Sai that emotions like anger were dangerous during a mission. Sure they made you impulsive, rash and could ultimately get you killed, but in Naruto’s case, the consequences were more severe.

He could lose control and unleash the Nine Tailed Fox.  

Naruto had turned to look at Harry and his stare was like the dark haired wizard had betrayed him somehow. Harry could only cringe, his expression sheepish before Naruto let out a huff and stomped away in a storm of orange and black.

“Blimey, is it just me or does Naruto have some anger issues?” Ron muttered, half under his breath.

Hermione looked at Harry, her expression one that Sai had seen on Sakura plenty of times but had still not managed to identify. Hermione glanced up the stairs in the direction that Naruto had stormed before she pressed her forehead into her hand and muttered something that was too low for even Sai to hear.

“Perhaps you should check on him, Harry.”

Harry was quick to oblige, hustling up the steps and leaving Sai alone with Ron and Hermione in the kitchen.

Hermione pressed her hand to her forehead before carding it carelessly through her wild hair. If anything, this only made her wild mane worse. “Harry shouldn’t have said those things.” Hermione muttered, her voice morose.

“Yeah, well Naruto shouldn’t have said anything either.” Ron complained, his foot thumping against the leg of his chair. “Did you see how ready he was to attack Remus?”

For a moment, Sai wondered what would have happened if Harry had not intervened. Naruto was stronger than him – not that Sai minded much as he knew his strengths lay elsewhere – and would have broken out of Sai’s grip given enough time. Did Naruto have it in him to kill in blind rage? Or was his aim simply to beat the old professor to a pulp? Sai supposed he would never find out and in that moment, he wished that Kreacher could have prepared some food for them before he left. Sai wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do with huge blocks of cheese that looked like they were sprouting mold or jars stuffed with tiny fish that smelled like they had died decades ago when opened.

Paper crackled and Sai watched as Hermione smoothed the _Daily Prophet_ that Lupin had brought out flat on the table. But instead of studying the headline in which the Ministry was accusing Harry of having a hand in Dumbledore’s death, she had it folded over to the second page.

“I didn’t…” Hermione let out a long sigh. “I had been hoping to speak with Remus about this, but I didn’t want to make Harry feel worse than he already does.”

She leaned back in her chair, allowing Ron a closer look at the paper. Sai too stepped to study the headline over her shoulder.

**MINISTRY ENACTS MUGGLE-BORN REGISTRATION COMMISSION**

> The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns," the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission.

Hermione squeezed her fingers together and Sai could sense the anxiety rising inside of her like the tide at the full moon.

Ron sat back in his seat, his face slack. “It’s…it’s completely _bonkers_!” He said with a shake of his head. Some hair fell in his eyes and he quickly pushed it away. “If people could steal magic, there wouldn’t be any Squibs!”

“It doesn’t need to make sense, Ron.” Hermione’s voice came out a bit harsh, but she softened the blow with a wry smile at the red headed boy. “Can’t you see what they are doing?”

“Voldemort does not like Muggle-Borns.” Sai surmised.

“He’s turning the wizarding community against one another.” Hermione’s hands shook as she took the newspaper and closed it, folding it up into a neat square. “And with Snape as the new Headmaster, there won’t be any safe place for –”

“People won’t fall for this, Hermione!” Said Ron loudly. He was bold enough to cover one of her hands with his own and squeeze. “They can’t possibly believe –”

“They will!” Cried Hermione, “They probably already have! Just like they will believe this utter _rubbish_ about Harry and Dumbledore’s death! I didn’t think…” Hermione lifted her gaze to the ceiling. “I imagined what Voldemort might do if he ever got in the position to take over. I didn’t quite imagine this…”

Sai is content to allow Ron and Hermione continue their conversation and does not feel awkward in the slightest when he sees Ron’s hand traveling from Hermione’s hand to her arm before he’s pulling her into a hug.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto wasn’t exactly surprised when the front door opened behind him and Harry settled onto the front step next to him. He was, however, a little surprised that Sai wasn’t the one to follow him out here, but then again, Sai likely would have said something that was both inconsiderate and insulting and Naruto probably would have attacked him for it. So Harry was a much wiser choice.

Harry didn’t say anything at first, so Naruto continued ravaging his fingers into the concrete. Each slide of his fingers against the rough surface made him feel a little more like himself. His anger still felt like a real, living thing inside of him and even Naruto was taken back by how strongly the feelings had come on. Lupin’s words had struck at something deep inside of him, something that Naruto had forgot even existed.

A few long minutes passed by and Harry still hadn’t said anything so Naruto glanced over at him curiously. Harry’s lips were twisted into a grimace, as if he couldn’t decide how to go about speaking. Naruto gave out a long sigh. 

"Sorry about yelling at your friend like that. It just…he just really pissed me off." Said Naruto, rubbing at the back of his head.

Harry shook his head. "It’s not entirely your fault, Naruto. I…I said hurtful things to Remus as well.”

“Did you mean them?”

Harry turned to him, his green eyes downcast. “I suppose that’s the horrible part, isn’t it? I meant every word.” He said quietly.

That made Naruto feel a little better; he had meant his words too. “I didn’t know about your parents.” Naruto’s fingers felt wet when he touched them together. “Well...I mean, I did _know_ about your parents; Dumbledore briefed us that old Voldy had killed them when he tried to kill you, but I didn’t know that it had been like that…” He was rambling now, but the words felt good to get out; it felt good to focus on something that didn’t make him see red in rage.

“I get it.” Said Harry with a chuckle. He paused then, staring up at the sky as night began to settle in around them. The lights in the square were beginning to glow, casting light on the Death Eaters that still stood watch.

“I just…the thought of his kid having to go through the same thing I did, when he’s still right _here…_ ”

Often enough, Naruto didn’t know how to express what he was feeling through words. He would much rather pummel Sasuke into the ground to tell him he was being stupid or attempt to hug Sakura when his affections threatened to overwhelm him. Saying ‘same here’ felt a little dumb to say, so Naruto simply laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry hopefully got what Naruto was trying to say; he didn’t say anything. As Naruto brought his other hand to his lap, he realized that his fingertips had been scraped raw and were now a bloody mess. He wiped the blood off on his pants and saw that the scrapes underneath were already starting to heal. At least it wasn’t the hand that he had laid on Harry’s shirt.

“What is Lupin’s kind?” Naruto asked suddenly, thinking back to things that Lupin had shouted at them. The way he had said it had made him think…Naruto laid a hand over his stomach.

“Oh.” Said Harry quietly. “He meant a werewolf. Remus turns into a werewolf.”

“Ohhhhh.” Said Naruto with a nod of his head. “…what’s a werewolf?”

Harry turned to Naruto, a grin threatening to split his face before he forced it down. “It’s…er…a person who turns into a wolf. At the full moon. I’ve seen it once…It’s not really something that he control.”

A change that he couldn’t control. Naruto could more than relate which then put the things that Lupin had said in a different perspective. Guilt began to bloom in Naruto’s gut. Maybe Lupin was right to try and get away? Maybe that’s why Naruto’s own parents had left?

 Or maybe the Kyuubi had just killed them after all.

 ** _“You really are an idiot.”_** The Kyuubi chuckled from deep inside his cage. His words reverberated through Naruto’s brain.

“No one’s talking to you, _teme_.” Naruto snapped.

“Er…I didn’t say anything.”

Naruto spun toward Harry, his eyes wide. He covered his hand with his mouth. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes.” Said Harry, but his word lilted at the end as if he were asking a question.

The Kyuubi laughed loud enough that Naruto wanted to bang his head against the cement just to drown out the noise.

Harry stared off into the square and Naruto followed his gaze, wondering if Harry spotted something that he had missed. Or maybe Harry was itching to deal with the Death Eaters as badly as Naruto was. “You…have something inside of you too.” Said the wizard finally.

Naruto startled at the comment, flinching away from Harry. Harry turned to look at him then, but he didn’t seem very afraid, only tired. “At the Ministry,” Harry continued, “You went all…” He trailed off and waggled his fingers as if that somehow explained the malevolent presence of the Nine Tail’s chakra.

Then something startling occurred to Harry. “Were your parents…?”

“No.” Said Naruto with a shake of his head. “My parents are dead. Or they didn’t want me.” Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a self-deprecating chuckle. “I guess I’ll never know.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. He had never known…never known that Naruto was like him. But even then, he still had the Durselys, no matter how horrible they had been. He had still known who his parents were, had known that they didn’t leave him on purpose. Harry couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have no clue who your parents were or what happened to them.

“Most of the time it doesn’t bother me.” Naruto continued. He had resumed picking at the cement. “But when Lupin started saying all that stuff, I don’t know, it just made me angry. Because he’s still _here_ , and no kid should have to go through that, you know?”

Naruto looked over at Harry, his blue eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry had expected a day, perhaps a few days _at most_ for Kreacher to return with Mundungus Fletcher. Instead, it took nearly a week before Kreacher popped into the kitchen at breakfast time with a dirty and trembling Mundungus in tow.

"Kreacher has returned with the thief, Mundungus Fletcher." Kreacher announced rather proudly.

The shock was enough that Harry dropped the plate of scrambled eggs that Naruto stole from the neighbor next door and Hermione subsequently cooked and burned to the ground.

“NARUTO!” Harry bellowed as Hermione quickly took aim and disarmed Mundungus before he could scurry off.

Naruto exploded out of the bathroom and was down the stairs as the three wizards jumped into position and had Mundungus backing into one of the far cabinets as they pointed their wands at him.

“What the ‘ell!?” Mundungus shouted as his eyes darted between the wizards and Naruto who had elbowed his way into the semi-circle they had formed around the thief. “What the bloody ‘ell is this?! Where am I?!”

"Shut up." Naruto snapped, the knuckles on his fists cracking dangerously.

Mundungus’s eyes narrowed in on Naruto. “Who the f –”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence.” Said Harry as he pressed the tip of his wand between Mundungus’s eyes. He watched as the thief nearly went cross-eyed as he tried to keep it in view. “My advice is that you shut up unless spoken to. Got it?”

Mundungus seemed to get the point that Harry was not into playing games because he quickly clamped his lips shut and gave a vigorous nod of his head.

"Kreacher apologizes for the delay. Fletcher knows how to avoid capture." Said Kreacher.

Harry turned toward the house elf. "You've done well." He said, with a nod of his head. Pleased, Kreacher gifted Harry with a bow.

“Listen!” Mundungus blurted, no longer able to hold his tongue, “I panicked, alright? I never wanted to go along in the first place and –”

“We don’t care why you bailed like a coward.” Said Ron loudly. “Although for the record, none of _us_ Disapparated.”

Harry flicked his wand, causing one of the pots in the cabinet to fly out and clatter against the far wall before Mundungus could protest Ron’s words. Mundungus flinched, his body jerking as if Harry had laid a hand on him. Once more, Harry pointed his wand at the thief’s face.

"I’ve got questions for you and you better do your best to answer them truthfully. When you cleared this house out of anything valuable..."

"Sirius never wanted any of that junk!" Mundungus cried.

A shrill screech went through the air and before Harry knew what was happening, Kreacher had grabbed the pot that Harry had disposed of only moment before and had charged at Mundungus, hitting him over the head with it.

"Kreacher no!" Yelled Harry.

"Call 'im off! Call 'im off!" Yelled Mundungus, flailing as Kreacher raised the pot once again.

"Maybe once more?" Asked Kreacher, turning to Harry. "For luck?"

Despite the situation, Ron and Naruto laughed.

Even Harry couldn’t keep the grin from his face. "Maybe later. Right now we need him conscious. When you cleared this house out of anything valuable." Harry began again, "There was a locket in the kitchen cabinet. What did you do with it?"

Everyone leaned in, waiting in anticipation. Mundungus stared, eyes darting anxiously between them. Sweat beaded on his upper lip. "Why?"

Naruto let out a growl and leaned toward Mundungus. "Answer the question!"

"Alright, alright!” Mundungus shouted, holding his hands up in surrender. "I practically effin' gave it away didn't I?" He said.

"What?" Said Harry. He could feel dread beginning to creep up his spine. “Explain.”

"I was sellin' me stuff in Diagon alley when this Ministry hag comes up and asked if I 'ave a license. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to me locket. Said she take it off me hands." Mundungus explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

“And it was this locket?” Harry fished the replica locket out of the pocket of his jeans and dangled it in front of Mundungus. The emeralds sparkled in the light of the morning sun drifting through the window.

Mundungus leaned toward the locket, squinting. “You’ve got anotha?” He asked, peering up at Harry.

Harry let his arm drop with a loud sigh.

"Who was this woman?" Harry nearly jumped from his skin; he hadn’t even known that Sai had come in from outside. The dark haired wizard turned to see Sai perched on one of the kitchen chairs as if he had been there the whole time.

“‘Ow should I bloody know? Some Ministry hag.” Mundungus then scrunched his face up in thought and Harry thought that the resemblance to Naruto when he was thinking was a little disturbing.

“She wore a hat with a little bow on top. Kinda looked like a toad.”

Harry dropped his wand.

 

* * *

 

 

September was still a few days away, but already the air was starting to turn a little crisper as the summer heat began to fade away. But still, the sun was warm against Kakashi’s face and the air was still sweet with the smell of wildflowers that grew in the fields beyond the Burrow. Kakashi only wished that he could enjoy the weather properly instead of keeping the burn of embarrassment at bay. When Mrs. Weasley recruited him as a babysitter for Ginny while the Weasley men went off to work and she went off to Diagon Alley for some much needed shopping, this wasn’t exactly what Kakashi had expected they would be doing.

It was a credit to the youngest Weasley that she had not laughed at him yet. Instead, she extended her hand out to him which he dutifully ignored for the sake of his own pride. Ginny said nothing as Kakashi pulled himself to his feet, only stepped back and extended her hand so that Kakashi’s discarded broom snapped to her fingers.

“Again?” She asked, a challenge in her eyes.

Kakashi took the broom and was rewarded as Ginny quirked her lips in a smile. 

“You can’t be afraid.” Said Ginny as she easily mounted her own broom and kicked off so that she was hovering at eye level with Kakashi. Kakashi had seen plenty of Quidditch matches while at Hogwarts and he could help but think how ridiculous it was to see people flying about in the air on cleaning tools. But Ginny made it seem easy and elegant as she perched on her broom, her posture natural and relaxed.

“It may sound bonkers,” Ginny continued, “But the broom can always tell when someone isn’t ready to fly.”

 _Magic,_ Kakashi thought irritably. There was no reason why a cleaning tool should be sentient. And he wasn’t afraid – he had encountered more life threatening events than he could count on both of his hands and he hadn’t been frightened by most of them – he wasn’t about to be afraid of a broomstick. But Kakashi kept his mouth shut since he had no reason to defend himself like a petulant child.

Instead, Kakashi mounted his broom, taking care to position his hands exactly as Ginny had showed him moments earlier.

Ginny nodded her head in approval. “Now kick off.” She pulled up on her own broom, rising steadily into the air.

Kakashi let out a breath before bending his knees and kicking off the ground. This time, his broom didn’t shoot into the air, bucking him to the ground as it did last time but rose steadily despite the shaking of his limbs as he squeezed his thighs tighter around the broom. His stomach felt like it was being pushed into his chest.

Ginny was clearly in her element. She darted around him, angling her broom with ease as the wind whipped through her hair. “Relax.” Ginny laughed as she guided her broom around Kakashi. “You’re too tense!”

She raked a hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face and for a moment, Kakashi’s concentration slipped as he was suddenly…and painfully…reminded of Kushina.

“It’s about balance.” Ginny said, her voice bringing Kakashi back to the present. “You need to distribute it equally.”

Kakashi took a deep breath before slowly relaxing his grip. He slipped for a minute, the broom dipping as he momentarily lost himself but he quickly redistributed his chakra and used it to balance himself out. The broom quickly stabilized, no longer feeling as if it were subject to every gust of wind or twitch of muscle.

“Huh.” Muttered Kakashi. Ginny had been right.

Predictably, Ginny was grinning triumphantly when Kakashi found her gaze. Without preamble, she jerked her broom and leaned forward before catching the breeze and riding off. Kakashi mimicked her and leaned forward on his broom, pleased that the broom obeyed his command and zipped forward. If Naruto could do it, Kakashi reasoned, there was no reason why he couldn’t.

Kakashi hadn't expected flying to feel like this. Ginny took them high, flying over green hills that seemed as they stretched out for miles in either direction. The passed over the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, its inhabitants nothing more than tiny ants crawling over the ground and over another odd, misshapen house which Ginny pointed out was the home of Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood.

The wind through his hair felt exhilarating and while Kakashi certainly did not appreciate the moments when Ginny took them into a dive, his stomach feeling like it was trying to crawl its way up his throat, there was something daring and addictive to the fact that there was nothing between Kakashi and the open air except for a splintering old broom.

Ginny finally slowed them to a stop, the wind having left her hair in wild tangles around her face. Combing his fingers through, Kakashi felt that his hair was in a similar state but there was nothing much he could do about that.

"Professor?" Ginny's voice sounded small against the wind.

"Kakashi." Kakashi corrected automatically. "I'm not your professor."

Ginny remained silent, her head turned away from Kakashi as the wind carded through her hair. For a terrible moment, Kakashi wondered that if Naruto had been allowed to have a sister, if she would have looked anything like Ginny. But the idea was quickly pushed away and discarded before it could do anymore damage.

 “Thanks for coming with me.” Said Ginny finally. She turned toward him, her expression uncharacteristically serious. “These days Mum’s afraid to even let me out of the door, but…I think I needed this.”

Kakashi didn’t really know what to say. He wasn’t used to having to console people; his students or even Tenzo were better at that than he was.

“You’ll be at school soon.” Said Kakashi, almost awkwardly. “Despite Snape being Headmaster, you’ll be safe there. I don’t think he would risk harming the students under his care.”

Ginny let out a loud burst of laughter. “You don’t know Snape very well, do you? This school year is going to suck.”

Kakashi looked down at his hands, stretching his fingers against the grain of the wood and for a moment, he contemplated removing them. But then again, it seemed like a long way down from the height they were at. Kakashi remembered their first mission – their first _real_ mission to the Land of Waves. He had still been on the verge of harboring immense dislike toward his little team of Genin; Naruto was too loud, Sasuke too bratty and Sakura just a little too annoying in her affection for Sasuke. But the first time he had felt their fear – their fear for _him_ – it had touched something deep inside of him and he found himself pulling from strength he didn’t know he had. Because he had to stay alive. For them he had to stay alive.

After it was all said and done and Kakashi had recovered from two days of bed rest due to chakra depletion, he had teased them about it a little. He was lucky to be alive after all, and if that didn’t give him rights to tease his little Genin a little bit, then he didn’t know what did.

“So you were afraid for your old _sensei,_ huh?” He had asked them.

Predictably Sasuke let out a ‘hn’ that sounded an awful lot like a scoff and Naruto had blustered about, asking how Kakashi could think such a thing when he was such a great ninja. Even little Sakura, her strength not enough to move men yet had given Kakashi a slight shove and said of course not.

Kakashi wasn’t used to others admitting their fear to him. Even now, Naruto and Sakura would rather lie to him than admit it and Kakashi didn’t know if it was for his benefit or their own. He didn’t know what to say to Ginny.

In the end, he didn’t have to say anything. There was a resounding crack that seemed to echo across the valley like thunder and Ginny glanced sharply down, her wand already in her hand. Kakashi had to commend her on her reflexes.

“Oh,” Said Ginny, letting out a long breath as her wand arm relaxed. “It’s Tonks.”  

Sure enough, the young witch was picking her way across the fields toward the Burrow’s back gate, oblivious to their presence above her. Today, her hair was bright magenta.

Ginny showed Kakashi how to angle his broom down to descent and within a few minutes, they were touching down on the ground in front of Tonks. Ginny dismounted gracefully, but Kakashi brought his landing in a little too swiftly and ended up stumbling off his broom. He quickly thrust the broom back at Ginny.

“Oh,” Said Tonks, brightening. “Kakashi, Ginny. Off for a bit of a morning fly were you?”

“You bet.” Said Ginny, a mischievous smile threating to take over his face. “Mum’s not home.”

Tonks seemed to understand the implication because she too grinned. “That’s alright, I was actually hoping to speak with Kakashi.”

Kakashi was at least grateful that she called him by his name and not the ‘Mr. Kakashi’ that the other wizards seemed to be fond of.

“Alright, I’ll give you too a bit of space then.” Ginny nodded her head at Kakashi and Kakashi could sense the thanks in her gesture. Which bewildered him a bit because in the end, he hadn’t actually said anything of comfort to her.

“Any leads?” Tonks asked once Ginny had disappeared into the house.

“No.” Kakashi admitted, almost bitterly. Borgin and Burkes had been a dead end where Sakura was concerned and although the Sound ninja had revealed planned for something to take place in Tinsworth on September 1st, that likely had no bearing on where Sakura was being held. Still, Kakashi had plans to accompany Kingsley Shacklebolt when September 1st rolled around.

Tonks let out a sigh of frustration which Kakashi was surprised to find was genuine. “Well there are no guarantees, but there used to be a couple of places down in Knockturn Alley where characters of the less scrupulous sort used to hang out and fantasize about You-Know-Who. Aurors used to go in there at least twice a week to make arrests.” Tonks paused, her face considerate. “They are probably all Death Eaters now. Might be that one of them knows something.”

Kakashi stared at Tonks, slightly mystified. She wasn’t all that well acquainted with either Kakashi nor Sakura to want to help them that much. Especially when…

Kakashi couldn’t help it. His sole eye drifted down to Tonks’ stomach. She wasn’t yet showing, but he could still sense the presence of magic growing inside of her. Surely she didn’t want to…

“Don’t even say it.” Tonks warned, her hair turning into a flaming red. “Don’t _even_ say it.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Said Kakashi innocently.

Tonks’ eyes narrowed. “Yeah, but you were thinking it. I’m _pregnant_ , not an invalid. I’m not going to just stay home and waste away.”

When Kakashi had been in ANBU, he had known women who served in the corps until they were practically bursting at the seams. It seemed like Tonks was one to follow in their footsteps and Kakashi honestly couldn’t say he was surprised.

“I need…” Continued Tonks, “It’s just hard to stay in the house right now. Dad thinks it would be a good idea for him to go on the run and him and Mum have been arguing about it a lot recently. It’s just hard to listen to.”

“What does Lupin think?”

“What?” Said Tonks quickly, her eyes snapping up to meet Kakashi’s. Her hair bled into white for a moment before it turned a dark, unrecognizable shade.

“I assume Lupin is back?” Kakashi’s eyebrows creased as he tilted his head at Tonks.

Tears suddenly brimmed in Tonks’s eyes and Kakashi quickly took a step back, alarmed. “Oh, bugger…” Tonks cursed, wiping at her eyes as she stormed over to one of the benches. “Bugger these pregnancy hormones…”

Kakashi slowly approached Tonks as she threw herself on the bench, watching as her hair fell to cover her face and her form shook slightly. “Nymphadora…?”

“It’s Tonks.” Tonks replied, her face still hidden by her hair. She scrubbed furiously at her eyes before she finally pulled her hands away and lifted her face to see him. In that short period of time, her eyes and nose had managed to get puffy and red but it seemed that the tears were gone. “I’m sorry for getting all…”

“Did something happen to Lupin?” Kakashi asked carefully.

“I think…I think Remus might have left me.” Tonks said, giving him a self-deprecating smile as her eyes turned watery again.

Tonks swiped at the tears with her hand as Kakashi sat down heavily on the bench next to her. “Alright." He said with a long sigh.

Tonks shook her head, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Alright?" She asked, turning toward him. 

Kakashi turned his head slightly, giving her a sidelong look. "I guess if you really want to rough up some Death Eaters, we can."

Tonks stared at him long and hard before she erupted into laughter, her hair transforming into an alarming shade of bubblegum pink that was difficult to look at without being reminded of Sakura.

 

* * *

 

“Yatta!” Naruto shouted, the door to Grimmauld Place nearly slamming off its hinges.

Sai jumped, the unexpected sound causing his wrist to flick. He looked down with a twinge of disappointment at the errant line that had suddenly appeared in the middle of Kreacher’s face. Beside him, Ron jumped to his feet, wand at the ready as if he expected a stampede.

Instead, Naruto came barreling down the stairs into the kitchen, his blond locks damp with a bit of summer rain. He held up a nondescript white grocery bag in his hand as if he had found the cure to the world’s diseases.

“How’d it go?” Harry asked, eyes flitting to Hermione as she came down the steps at a much more subdued pace. She folded the Invisibility Cloak neatly before setting it down on the table.

“We watched the entrance for nearly six hours.” Hermione reported, “But no sign of Umbridge. It must be like Sai said and she takes –”

“It was super boring!” Said Naruto in a rush, “But then Hermione and I were talking about ramen and then she took me to _the most amazing place_ and I found all this good stuff!”

Naruto’s eyes were glittering as he practically bounced over to the kitchen table and dumped the bag out. Harry scooted back in his chair as colorful packages tumbled out and bounced against the surface of the table. With a quick hand, Harry caught a pink package with pictures of fish on it before it could fall to the ground.

“What…is all this?” Said Ron as he poked at one of the packages.

“WE’RE HAVING RAMEN TONIGHT!” Naruto hollered and it was enough to pop anyone’s ear drum. But Harry wasn’t going to fault him; this was the happiest he had seen the blond ninja in a long time and he would be lying if he said that it wasn’t infectious.

Then, throwing caution to the wind, Naruto put an arm around Hermione and nearly squeezed the life out of her as he pulled her into a hug. “You are the most amazing friend I have ever had!”

“He says that about everyone who buys him ramen.” Said Sai, his tone flat as always.

Hermione didn’t seem to mind though – there was a light blush on her cheeks when Naruto finally pulled away. “Naruto was just telling me about his favorite food back home and I remembered this place that my parents once took me to in Piccadilly Circus. It’s really no big deal.”

Ron clearly didn’t seem to think it was no big deal from the way his narrowed eyes kept darting between Hermione and a blissfully ignorant Naruto, but luckily he didn’t say anything. Harry was grateful for that – this was the first time he had heard Hermione mention her parents without tearing up.

“Kreacher!” Naruto shouted, even though the house elf was already in the room. “Do you think you can make us ramen?! I can tell you what to do!”

It was a testament to how much Kreacher had warmed up to their presence that Harry didn’t even need to order Kreacher to follow Naruto’s instructions. He seemed perfectly complacent to gather the ingredients from off the table and bring them to the counter for preparation, Harry would dare to say even a little _happy_ as Naruto showed the elf how to start cutting the meat. Giving Kreacher the fake Horcrux had done wonders to improve his mood.

“Oh, I did nab this from a kid outside the Ministry.” Said Naruto as the smells of miso broth began wafting through the air. He stepped toward Harry as he fished a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ out from his jacket.  He slapped it down on the table where the headline SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS glared up at them.

“Merlin’s balls.” Ron swore as he slumped back in his seat. “It’s just as Hermione said.”

“And she was right about the Carrows too.” Said Harry, his eyes restlessly scanning through the article. “I remember them from up on the tower. Not the brightest pair, but I guess it doesn’t take brains to torture someone.” Harry pushed the paper away, disgusted.

Hermione’s eyes carefully avoided looking at the paper, as if even the sight of Snape’s ugly mug in print made her uneasy. But Harry couldn’t blame her; he knew that Hermione was still taking the news of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission hard and what it would eventually mean. And even though thinking of what could have been never did anyone any good – Harry should know after all the times he had wondered what his life would have been like if Voldemort had chosen Neville instead of him – Harry knew it couldn’t be helped.

If Hermione hadn’t become friends with Harry and Ron, where would she be now? Days away from heading to Hogwarts with a target on her back? Or at a scheduled meeting with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, blissfully unaware?

“At least Snape hasn’t the faintest idea where we are.” Said Hermione finally. “I’ve had Phineas Nigellus in my bag for weeks now and I’ve been feeding him false clues whenever I get the chance. If Snape’s got a mind to listen to anything he has to say, he’ll think we’re in Scotland.”

Naruto abruptly turned from where he had been showing Kreacher how to cook the ramen noodles. “Who? Did you say there’s a _person_ in your _bag_?”

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione utterly dumbfounded. “That’s blood brilliant, Hermione.” Said Ron with awe. “Blimey, I forgot the bugger was up there at all.”

“The painting.” Said Sai, catching on. “Of the previous Hogwarts Headmaster.”

Hermione beamed at him as if he were a student who had done well in class. "Yes! As Headmaster, Snape could have sent Phineas to look inside the house for us, but now he can only see the inside of my handbag."

Sai didn’t look very impressed, but Sai never particularly looked much of anything. “I wonder if the painting could be persuaded to help us instead?”

Hermione got that rare look on her face that said that thought hadn’t occurred to her. It was a rare occurrence, but Harry had seen it a few times over the years that he could at least recognize it.

"I think we should go tomorrow." Said Harry quickly, before Hermione could get sidetracked with making plans and planning to make plans.  

The kitchen fell silent, only the sound of boiling noodles filling the room as Hermione glanced up at him sharply. Naruto looked dumbfounded for a moment before he got that look in his eyes that usually meant trouble for Hermione. Ron was the first to gather his thoughts as he furrowed his eyebrows and scratched at his nose. “Harry…mate…”

Harry rolled his eyes because he already knew what both of his friends would say; it was likely something that he could quote in his sleep. “Listen –”

“I’m glad that someone’s finally said it.” Said Sai, his tone casual as he stood to wash his brushes off in the sink. “I’ve wanted to say it myself, but I thought that it would be better received if someone else said it.”

A pin could be heard as the inhabitants of the kitchen stared unblinkingly at Sai’s back as he finished washing his brushes. Finally, Naruto let out a long sigh. “Bastard…” He muttered, as if it were the only word that could possibly explain Sai’s behavior.

Sai turned to face the wizards, his face innocently blank as he blinked at them. “Are we not all in agreement?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

Hermione sat down heavily at the table and let out a sigh. Harry watched as she carefully tried to tuck an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. “No, Sai, we aren’t _all_ in agreement.” She said finally, her voice tight.

Sai cocked his head at her. “Because it would be dangerous?”

Harry almost lost his mind right then and there. Even Naruto’s eyes widened dramatically and he clapped a hand over his mouth. Hermione’s expression tightened and she opened her mouth to angrily huff out a response, but Sai quickly beat her to it.

“Yes, the situation would likely be dangerous, but we’ve already been scouting out the Ministry for almost two weeks. At this point, it is quite unlikely that we will uncover any further information that the information that has already been recovered. And chances that Umbridge herself will make an appearance outside are at little to none. In the meantime, our delay in taking action only allows Umbridge more time to dispose or sell the locket.” Sai paused, looking thoughtful for a moment and Harry realized that was the most he had ever heard Sai speak in one go.

“I think that about covers all of your potential arguments.” Sai smiled easily, but it was a smile born out of habit, not necessarily feeling.  

“Blimey.” Ron muttered as Hermione just stared at Sai, obviously trying to grapple her words into a coherent argument.

“Let’s take a vote then!” Said Harry quickly. “All those in favor of infiltrating the Ministry tomorrow?”

Sai raised his hand primly while Naruto’s shot in the air as he shot a bashful look at Hermione. To Harry’s surprise, even Ron raised his hand although he was pointedly ignoring the heated gaze that Hermione was giving him.

“Oh, alright.” Hermione huffed. “But if something goes wrong, we’ll all know who to blame.”

“Dinner is ready!” Kreacher announced, effectively silencing any remarks from Sai and squashing any arguments that would have been born from said ignorant remarks before they could start.


	13. Part XII (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Ron considers Azkaban and Naruto is majorly disappointed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part A

 

Naruto awoke with a start, jumping out of the mess of blankets he had cocooned himself in with a kunai in his hand. The first thing he did was leap over a groaning Ron and race to the front door, throwing it open.

Half expecting a fight, Naruto got ready to summon a Rasengan to his hand, only to stop short when he found that there was only one Death Eater on watch outside and he was casually leaning against the lamppost – likely half asleep.

Naruto shut the door, almost feeling dismayed.

It wasn’t until Naruto shuffled down into the kitchen that he found what the commotion had been. Hermione had dumped the entire contents of her handbag down on the floor, resulting in a tumble of books and clothing streaked across the room as if a hurricane blew through. Hermione was standing in the middle of it all, her eyes darting around frantically.

“Polyjuice Potion!” She mumbled, leaping over a pile of books to grab a potion vial filled with murky sludge. She quickly set it on the table, muttering all the while. “Stock is getting low…will have to brew more…dunno when I’ll have the time or ingredients…”

Sai was already seated at the table, well out of Hermione’s way with a plate of toast in front of him. Naruto skirted around Hermione to jump onto the table next to Sai, Sai’s plate rattling with the impact of Naruto’s butt. Kreacher was standing in a corner of the kitchen, a frying pan in his hand as he looked at the disaster around him. He clearly didn’t appreciate the mess Hermione had inflicted on his space.

 _“She’s lost her mind.”_ Naruto muttered, watching as Hermione set a few other things on the table and accidentally kicked through a pile of Harry’s socks.

 _“Quite possibly.”_ Sai responded, munching on his toast.

Miraculously, Hermione had the entire mess cleared up and packed neatly within her bag once again by the time Harry and Ron blearily came down the stairs nearly a half hour later.

“Blimey,” Ron cursed with a yawn as he looked at the pink that was just starting to streak the sky from the window. “The sun has barely risen.”

Hermione didn’t seem to hear him otherwise she likely would have fixed him with a glare. Instead, she seemed frazzled as she kept checking and rechecking the supplies she had set aside on the kitchen table. They had stayed up late the previous night, revising their plans for today…Naruto wondered if she had even gotten one lick of sleep.

Any further comments about the earliness of the hour were put to rest as Kreacher, who had finally gotten use of the kitchen, put down heaping plates of sausage, eggs and bacon. Naruto was the first to seat himself, quickly piling food on his plate. If this was to be his last meal, Naruto at _least_ wanted to make sure that he ate his weight in food. It may not have been his preferred meal of ramen, but Kreacher still had some ramen seasoning left over and he had been cooking it with the eggs and sausages as of late. It was better than nothing.

Not that Naruto necessarily _thought_ that this would be his last meal; it was almost a routine reconnaissance mission, one that Naruto wouldn’t have even batted an eye at back in Konoha. But with the way Hermione was carrying on, Naruto felt like he should be more afraid.

When the old grandfather clock in the parlor gave out six dull sounding chimes, Sai stood from his seat and slapped Naruto’s hand away from reaching for another piece of bacon. “It’s time.”

Naruto scowled up at Sai as Hermione gave out a small huff of air, her face draining what little color it had gained after eating. Even Harry was expressing some trepidation despite the fact that he had been pushing for this day for weeks.

“Merlin’s balls…” Said Ron, suddenly shaking his head, “You don’t think…could we get sent to Azkaban for this?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ron.” Hermione snapped. “We aren’t going to get caught.” But anyone could tell that she didn’t look exactly convinced.  

Naruto, Ron and Hermione left first, the Apparating sensation pulling Naruto’s stomach nearly inside out until suddenly the ground was solid underneath his feet and he was breathing fresh air again. They had arrived in an empty alleyway, the rising sun glinting brightly off the stone walls.

“7:49.” Ron whispered as he pulled a pocket watch from his blue robes.

He, Naruto and Hermione quickly retreated behind a dumpster marked with an appalling amount of graffiti. Naruto pinched his nose, waving away the sharp stench of trash the summer humidity only made worse when a sharp crack echoed through the alley. Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic worker and undersecretary to Delores Umbridge and the Muggle-Born Registration Commission had barely taken a step before Hermione’s stunning curse hit her squarely in the chest.

“Nice work!” Naruto commended as the three of them raced out from behind the dumpster. Naruto quickly hefted the slight witch over his shoulder as Hermione made short work unlocking the back door to a theater where they would hide Mafalda’s body.

“7:53.” Ron warned as Naruto deposited Mafalda on the ground.

Hermione glanced up at him, brief uncertainty wavering in her eyes before she pushed it away. “See you on the other side.” She murmured.

Naruto gave her a salute before disappearing in a _shunshin_.  He reappeared moments later just outside the public restroom that served as the entrance to the Ministry. Naruto honestly didn’t understand the concept – bathrooms were supposed to be a private thing in one’s own home, not some public meeting place. To make matters worse, the humidity of the day was already beginning to seep inside, making the air smell a little too strongly of toilet bowl cleaner. There were two Muggle men – identified by their business suits – standing at the sink and another who looked positively plastered hanging near the urinals.

A wizard dressed in outlandish purple robes stepped inside, brushing past Naruto and proceeded to one of the stalls. Naruto busied himself at the sink as he heard the door lock and the flush of the toilet soon after. The wizard never stepped out again.

A moment later, Naruto’s mark entered and quickly crossed the tiled floor to one of the stalls. Naruto watched the wizard discreetly from the mirror as he washed his hands, watching as he pulled something from the pocket of his clean cut robes and inserted it into a slot at the handle. The stall door swung open and the wizard stepped inside.

Naruto turned, using a bit of his chakra as he casually flicked one of Sai’s ink balls at the wizard’s face. With a burst of chakra, the ink ball splattered, hitting an unsuspecting Tormund McPeffer, secretary to Mafalda Hopkirk, in the face.

The effect was nearly instantaneous; the wizard cried out as ink dripped from his face, exposing a series of angry red welts along the bridge of his nose and against his cheeks. Naruto immediately grimaced as Tormund staggered against the side of the stall, hands immediately going to his face. The ink was poisoned; a new creation of Sakura’s that ensured an extreme allergic reaction upon contact. Naruto knew from experience not to touch anything created by Sakura if not with a ten-foot pole, but _damn,_ even this was excessive.

Naruto cast a look at the drunk youth that was still propped against the urinal before turning back. “Err…buddy, you ok there?” Naruto asked, peering at the wizard. Naturally he didn’t respond and the youth instead seemed to be staring at the ceiling like he found the answers to the universe.  

Naruto quickly darted into the stall and locked it shut behind him before anyone else could enter the restroom. The ink had done its job, Tormund having passed out cold, his face so blotchy it was hardly recognizable. With any luck, he would just return home when he came to. With a bit of finagling, Naruto had managed to arrange the tall wizard onto the toilet, his head propped up against the side of the stall.

Naruto clasped his hands together. _“Henge!”_

Suddenly, Naruto was no longer as short as he once was – heck, even if he wasn’t as tall as Kakashi (yet) he was still at least taller than Sakura – but the height boost still came as a surprise. If he stood on his tip toes, he would be able to see clear over the top of the stall. With a grimace, Naruto stepped up into the toilet bowl between Tormund’s legs.

Naruto let out a sigh as he looked at the scene before him – somehow it always seemed to be him that got stuck doing the weird shit – before he reached up and tugged on the chain hanging before him. He didn’t even have time to shout; one minute he was standing in the toilet, the next he was being spit out of a massive fireplace like a defective Santa Claus. Naruto stumbled, trying to get his longer than usual limbs to cooperate before he finally managed it, straightening out his robes.

It took Naruto a moment, but he finally spotted the mousy looking witch from the alley standing tightly over near a massive statue that dominated the center of the atrium. It was an ugly thing too, done in gilded gold, but Naruto didn’t pay much attention as he crossed over to her in long strides.

Hermione was tensely surveyed the flood of wizards coming through the fireplace when Naruto sidled next to her. “Hey.”

Hermione jumped, her pale blue eyes widening in alarm as she looked up at Naruto. Naruto’s eyes quickly darted around, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. “It’s me.” He whispered furtively.

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed. “Yes, of course. Good morning, Tormund.” She said, pressing her lips into a thin line as if in punishment for not recognizing Naruto.

“Blimey, there you guys are.” A lanky man dressed in worn blue robes quickly joined their group, his large eyes darting around as he took in the atrium. He rubbed at the mustache on his face before finally turning to look at Naruto and Hermione. “Merlin, this is weird isn’t it?”

Naruto shook his head, unsure if Ron was speaking about the experience of being in another person’s body or the mustache.

Hermione pulled her own pocket watch out. “8:03.” She murmured. “We need to go.”  

It wasn’t until they were off, following the stream of wizards towards the lifts that it hit Naruto. They had done it. Sai’s crazy plan had worked; they had actually gotten into the Ministry undetected. Naruto didn't really think that Sai was talented at anything, but he was coming to realize that Sai was _good_ at this. Sure, he was good at painting, like whatever if you were into that sort of thing which Naruto really _wasn't_ , but he had honestly thought that Sai spent all his time at ANBU walking around half shirtless and making rude remarks to people.

But despite his fashion choices, Sai was a _spy._ And he was good at analyzing things and making plans...far better than Naruto was at least, whose only plan was usually to just charge in and beat up the bad guys. It almost made Naruto feel...guilty that he thought so little of the Root ninja, which was totally weird because this was _Sai_ they were talking about.

They were about to enter one of the golden lifts when a voice called out to them. "Cattermole!"

Ron froze, his shoulders immediately hunching as if he could make himself smaller. “They’re speaking to me, aren’t they?” He muttered.

Naruto turned, watching as a man dressed in sleek black robes weaved through the crowd toward them. As he approached, Naruto could sense something dark about him that immediately put him on edge.

“Bloody hell.” Ron muttered under his breath. “It’s Yaxley. A Death Eater.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry Apparated them first to the closed theater that he and Ron had discovered the first week they began steaking out the Ministry. The sharp crack of their entrance echoed off the walls, making the sound impossibly loud.

For a moment, Harry held his breath. The theater was far eerier in the darkness without their wands to light the way and for a moment, Harry could almost see the Death Eaters materializing from the darkness around them. But the tense minutes passed by and Harry had realized that his fear had been making him see things. There were no Death Eaters coming which only made Harry question that if there was no Trace on him, how _did_ the Death Eaters find them that day at Charing Cross?

But they had other things to worry about. Harry lit the tip of his wand and together with Sai, they picked their way out of the theater, passing the still unconscious body of Mafalda Hopkirk before they were out into the sunshine of the alleyway.

The streets of Whitehall were already filled with business men carrying briefcases, some speaking on what looked like cordless telephones. It was far different trying to navigate to the Ministry’s guest entrance from the ground than it had been when flying on the Threstals who somehow knew their way around the United Kingdom, but Harry had been memorizing these steps since this crazy plan had been concocted.

Harry located the phone booth, which looked like it had been graffiti-ed even more in the time since he had last been here. For a moment, Harry was hit with a burst of nostalgia; the first time he had been here, Sirius had been alive and Naruto had been his goofy new Gryffindor friend. Now, Dumbledore was dead, his mission to destroy the Horcruxes falling on Harry and Naruto was a teenaged ninja from another dimension who killed people for a living. Much had changed.

Sai opened the door and Harry quickly slipped in behind him before the door clanged shut. Harry pulled a pocket watch from the pocket of his jeans. “It’s 8:03. Dial 62442.” He instructed.

“I remember.” Said Sai coolly as he lifted the telephone off the receiver and handed it to Harry before putting a finger to the dial. Harry wasn’t sure how the man wasn’t at least the slightest bit nervous.

Naruto had once explained to Harry that Sai didn’t have any emotions which quite frankly Harry found hard to believe. Naruto had then said that he had been conditioned that way, but Naruto, Sakura and even Kakashi all seemed relatively normal – as normal as one could be when you killed people for a living – so he still didn’t quite understand what Naruto had been talking about. But at this point, Harry had spent enough alone time with Sai to see that there _was_ something blank about his face, as if someone had wiped his slate clean and never filled it again. Despite his calm under pressure, he didn’t exactly make for a comforting presence. For a moment, Harry wished that it was Naruto here beside him instead – at least Naruto could crack a few jokes and take Harry’s mind off of how horribly all this could go.

But that was impossible. The only reason Hermione had agreed to this crazy scheme was because they had all agreed to take precautions. One such precaution was that Harry and Naruto never be paired together on the off chance they were caught and captured. Hermione had said something clever that it wasn't 'putting all of their eggs in one basket'. Upon which Naruto had been completely confused as to how the situation related to food but that was beside the point. The fact that she was talking about them not getting totally screwed over if Voldemort got to them went unsaid.

“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic.” Said a female voice, “Please state your name and business.”

Harry took a deep breath. “My name is Harry Potter. And I’m here to turn myself in for questioning.”

The Atrium of the Ministry was considerably darker than the last time Harry had been here. He stepped out of the phone booth, trailing behind Sai and it felt like the air was being forced from his chest. No one had seemed to notice them yet, so Harry paused, taking a moment to take a deep breath.

There was a large statue dominating the atrium, taking the place of the fountain that had defended Harry from Voldemort during the Battle at the Ministry. A beautiful witch and wizard made of gilded gold were sitting upon misshapen chairs with the words MAGIC IS MIGHT emblazoned across the base. It was a complete monstrosity and Harry wondered when in between Scrimgeour’s murder and now that it had been constructed.

A balding wizard who had his face in the latest version of the _Daily Prophet_ passed by, giving them a cursory glance before returning to his paper. It wasn’t long before the wizard seemed to realize just _who_ he saw; his steps faltered and he did a double take as he looked back to Harry and Sai, eyes widening dramatically.

“Harry Potter.” He whispered. “It’s Harry Potter.”

His words, despite being whispered, ripped across the atrium like wildfire. A young witch was the first to hear him, and she stopped short, causing another witch to bump into her. It wasn’t long before the entire atrium was staring dumbfounded at him and not long after that that actually _wands_ were being pointed at him like he was some dangerous criminal.

Well, not _him,_ but rather Sai, who was wearing Harry’s face.

Hermione had spoke of precautions, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bollocks.” Hermione cursed silently, her fingers pressing hard into her biceps as if she were trying to hold herself together. “This wasn’t part of the plan. I hope he knows to try _Finite Incantatem_ …”

Hermione was rambling, but the lift was blissfully empty; it had emptied out at the last floor so all that were left were a couple of paper airplanes floating above their heads. Naruto glanced up at them, but it didn’t seem likely that they could hear what was being said. Naruto settled for pressing his fingers against Hermione’s thigh briefly. She startled, but it seemed to have the desired effect as she came back to herself.

“Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Staff.” Said a disembodied witch’s voice as the golden grilles of the lift slid smoothly open.

Naruto and Hermione quickly stepped out into a silent hallway covered with a plush purple carpet. “A left, down the hall, then a right.” Hermione recited, quickly recalling Sai’s instructions as they set off down the hallway. Once again, Naruto felt a surprising surge of gratefulness toward his teammate – Sai had been able to gather intel on the workings of the Ministry far more effectively and efficiently than any of the others could. If it hadn’t been for him, they likely could have spent another month steaking out the Ministry and not have nearly the amount of intel they had now.

The hallways of the Ministry remained quiet as Naruto and Hermione quickened their pace. The Hokage’s Tower was always full of sound, be it from Genin chattering as they cleaned the halls and washed the windows or from Tsunade herself as she slammed back shots and yelled at anyone who dared disturb her. The silence in this place felt eerily creepy.

They had turned the second corner when Hermione immediately froze, her slender hand darting out to pull at Naruto’s robes.

“It’s Percy.” Hermione whispered.

There was a wizard walking toward them at least a dozen feet ahead. He seemed intent on talking to his quill which was hovering a few feet from his face, rapidly scribbling on a piece of parchment. “Percy? Who’s Percy?”

“Ron’s older brother.”

Naruto had meet Ron’s older brothers…all four of them. Exactly how many older brothers did Ron have?

“He’s the Minister’s assistant,” Hermione elaborated, “If anyone knows where Scrimgeour hid the rest of the items from Dumbledore’s will, it could be him.”

Naruto looked at Hermione, his eyes taking on a cunning gleam. This was exactly what they needed! Sai hadn’t been able to get any information on where exactly Scrimgeour had stored the item that Dumbledore had left him, but surely if anyone knew, then it would be the Minister’s assistant. After all, Shizune knew _everything_ about Tsuande; probably even the things that Tsunade didn’t want her to know.

And with a stroke of luck, he just happened to be Ron’s brother! Maybe if he could somehow drop Ron’s name into the conversation without giving himself away, Percy would be more inclined to help.

“No,” Hermione warned, quickly picking up on what exactly Naruto wanted to do. “We can’t, we have to find Umbridge’s –”

“It’ll be fine.” Naruto stressed. “You’ll go to Umbridge’s office and as soon as I get whatever Dumbledore left me, I’ll be there. We’re still sticking to the plan.”

He didn’t give Hermione a chance to argue; he quickly strode up to Percy, ignoring Hermione’s frantic whispers behind him.

“Percy, old chap, how have you been?” Naruto boomed, slapping the tall red head on the back with enough force that he almost stumbled forward. Wizards talked like that, he had been around enough of them that he should know by now.

Percy let out a cough of surprise and then straightened, smoothing out his pristine robes as he did so. He snatched his quill out of the air and folded the piece of parchment into his robes. “Tormund.” He said with a slight narrowing of his eyes. “You seem positively… _jovial_ today.”

To be honest, Naruto didn’t really know what jovial meant. But he plastered a grin on his face nonetheless. “As do you, Percy!”

Percy merely raised an eyebrow. Clearly he didn’t have any of Fred or George’s good cheer.

“Ah, Mafalda.” Said Percy as Hermione finally reached them. “Are you on your way to see Delores? You have heard the news?”

“About…oh, oh yes!” Hermione squeaked. “You mean…you mean about Harry Potter.” She said, dropping her voice to an almost scandalous whisper.

“I’m glad the boy has finally come to his senses.” Percy said with an eager nod of his head. “I will admit that my younger brother has been acquainted with Potter for quite a few years; he is a good lad but has the tendency to be easily misled.”

Naruto’s face immediately soured, but Percy was focused on Hermione and didn’t see. Hermione pulled her lips into a small frown of disapproval at Naruto before she responded.

“Well…I’m sure that now that he’s here, everything will be squared away. Such nasty business, talking about Albus Dumbledore’s death; I wouldn’t want such things to get dragged on for any longer.” Said Hermione with a shake of her head.

“Quite right, Mafalda.” Agreed Percy with a prim nod of his head. “I assume you will be going to the proceedings?”

“Oh yes, I wouldn’t dream of missing them.” Hermione gave the elder Weasley a tight smile. “But there’s just something I must grab from Umb… _Delores’s_ office first, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Hermione excused herself with another smile at Percy and a look of warning at Naruto before she was off down the hall, leaving Naruto standing with Percy who rather looked as if he preferred if Naruto took another step away from him.

Percy started off down the hall, back in the direction that Naruto and Hermione had just come from. “Coming, Tormund?” Percy tossed over his shoulder.

Naruto caught up to Percy easily, his long legs keeping pace as he tried to formulate the best plan of attack. Percy was already dictating to his quill what sounded like a lengthy To-Do list.

"You know..." Began Naruto in the most curious voice he could muster, "I heard that Dumbledore kept a will. I wonder what became of all those items."

"Dumbledore's will?" Said Percy with a frown. "Yes of course. But those items were distributed long ago. Most of them went to Hogwarts."

Naruto frowned, scratching at his head and mussing the slicked back blond hair behind his left ear. "I heard that he left Harry Potter something."

They had stopped in front of the grilles to the lift and Percy flicked his wand, summoning it. "Professor Dumbledore has always had his favorites." Said Percy with a thin smile. Anyone could see this was a source of bitterness for him. "As I'm sure you've seen during your time, Tormund."

Naruto grit his teeth together behind Percy's back as the lift finally arrived and the grilles slid open. This line of questioning was getting him nowhere...

Naruto obediently followed Percy on board, remaining silent as the grilles clanged shut and the lift began its descent downward. Pulling out his pocket watch, Naruto could see that it was already 8:15. He was running out of time...

Putting the pocket watch away, Naruto fumbled for the wand in his pocket, whipping it out to point it at Percy only after it got slightly caught on the seam of his robes. "Stop the lift." He ordered.

"Tormund!" Exclaimed Percy as his eyes darted from Naruto's wand and back to his face. His quill immediately stopped, quivering in midair as Percy's eyes sparked with indignation. "What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto flooded the lift with a brief dash of killer intent. "Stop. The. Lift." He ordered, through gritted teeth.

Percy flicked his wand and the lift immediately halted, grinding to a stop between two floors so that they were left in shadows. "You've gone mad." Percy retorted.

"Probably." Naruto allowed. "You're going to tell me where Scrimgeour kept the items from Dumbledore's will."

Percy let out a huff of exasperate breath. "I _told_ you already, those items have been distributed to their proper owners."

"No they haven't." Said Naruto, taking a step closer to Percy. Percy's eyes shifted down to the trembling wand in Naruto's hand for a brief second, as if he thought Naruto could do some actual damage with it. He couldn't – it was really just a kunai that Hermione transfigured to look like a wand – but Naruto was confident that he could take Ron's older brother in a fight if it really came down to it. They were in a small confined space; Naruto need only to dodge his initial attack before aiming a good punch straight to the gut. No jutsu required.

"This is madness." Said Percy with a shake of his head. "You can be sure the Minister will be hearing about how you interrogated me at wand point." He gave Naruto an imperious look, his chin jutting out slightly in defiance as if he meant to look down his nose at Naruto. It would have worked if only Tormund didn't tower over Percy.

Naruto's armpits were beginning to sweat. Nothing was working! How was he supposed to extract information from Percy without hurting him? This would have been so much easier if he was a Yamanaka. A sudden, impossible idea flitted through Naruto's mind and he quickly grabbed it, recognizing it would be a crack shot, but it was his only option.

Naruto jabbed his wand into Percy's chest and shrugged. "Go ahead and tell him. But seeing as this is Voldemort's business, I don't think he'll mind."

Percy's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. "How dare you imply–!”

"I'm sure your brother...Ron, right? Would be more than willing to help out." Naruto felt funny, saying those things. After all, it was pretty shitty to go after a person's family; it was much more of a gangster tactic than a ninja one. He hoped Kakashi never found out; Naruto didn't think his _sensei_ would really approve of such below the belt tactics.

Percy's face drained of its color and his eyes darted away as if conflicted. "You wouldn't..." But his voice, despite his bravado, was uncertain.

"I would. We're going to the Minister's office." Naruto ordered.

Percy’s grip tightened on his wand but Naruto only pushed the tip of his wand into his chest harder. “I hear Ron’s a nice kid.” He generally was, even if it felt like he hated Naruto half the time.

Naruto could see the fight leave Percy’s eyes as the wizard gave a hesitant flick of his wand. "Level one, please."

Percy's gaze wandered back to Naruto as the lift reversed its downward descent and began moving up again. Naruto could feel anger and betrayal shimmering just under the surface of Percy's gaze, but it was the scent of fear that began prickling at his senses.

The hallway was still empty when Naruto and Percy emerged from the lift. Whatever Sai and Harry were wrapped up in downstairs was certainly drawing a crowd. There was nowhere for Percy to go except to lead him to the Minister's office and Percy seemed to know this as he led him without complaint.

Percy stopped before a massive polished oak door bearing a relatively new looking plaque that read:

**Pius Thicknesse  
Minister of Magic**

Putting the tip of his wand to the door, Percy tapped out an intricate pattern that had Naruto lost after a few seconds before he leaned in close and said "The Banshee Broomsticks.”

The door swung open, allowing Percy and Naruto entry. “The Minister is quite the fan of minor league Quidditch,” said Percy by way of explanation.

Naruto didn't really give a shit what the Death Eater was into. He stalked inside, Percy following close behind before he heard the door shut.

The room was opulent, even in its severity. A plush, purple carpet emblazoned with the Ministry seal covered the floor while thick, wooden furniture that had been polished to a gleam decorated the space. Unlike Dumbledore's office, however, there were no fascinating knick-knacks or strange objects sitting around. In fact, there were hardly any personal effects – just a few books stacked on a low table and an extravagant quill sitting in its holder on the Minister's desk. Despite the similarities in position, the Minister's office was hopelessly extravagant compared to Tsunade's.

"I hope you know that I will be turning you in immediately once this ordeal is over." Said Percy sternly, looking more like a nagging brother than someone who was being forced into breaking and entering. "The Minister will not stand to have someone under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's influence – "

Naruto grabbed Percy by his robes, despite his protesting and pushed him against the edge of the desk. "Where are the items?" Naruto growled, nearly towering over the elder Weasley as he pushed the tip of his wand against his throat.

Percy didn't grovel as expected. Instead, his blue eyes narrowed with indignant anger. "I've already _told_ you! Those items have long been gone! You _think_ that there is some sort of conspiracy here, that the Minister is working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But it's preposterous..."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Ron wasn't exactly brilliant, but Naruto had been under the impression that his brother was a little smarter. "You really think Scrimgeour just retired?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wake up."

Naruto released the front of Percy's robes with a shove and took a step back, looking around the room. "There must be someplace that Scrimgeour liked to hide his stuff..." Tsunade liked to hide her sake in her desk, but that seemed too obvious. There was a bookcase covering the left wall; perhaps like in Snape’s house? It had to be somewhere in here, it just had to be…

When Percy didn't respond with a quip or protest, Naruto turned to find him still slumped against the desk, his expression more uncertain than ever. Maybe Naruto had been wrong about him – he wasn't stupid, merely in denial. Maybe ignorance was the key to surviving in this place.

Slowly, Percy let out a sigh, straightening out his robes as he stood. "What assurances do I have that you will not harm my family if I help you?"

Naruto would never hurt the Weasleys! And he almost said that until Naruto realized that he wasn’t himself and Percy didn’t know him. Not only that, but he _had_ threatened rather ambiguously that he would harm Ron. Naruto scrunched his nose, feeling frustrated until he remembered the gesture probably looked weird on Tormund’s face.

“On my honor as a Gryffindor.” Naruto said finally.

Percy gave him a dry look. “You were a Hufflepuff, Tormund.”

Shit. “A Hufflepuff…but a Gryffindor at heart.” Said Naruto with a vigorous nod of his head. “If you find what I’m looking for, I won’t touch your family.”

Percy closed his eyes and gave out a long sigh. “Minister Scrimgeour was a bit…dodgy at times.” Percy said as he crossed the room and crouched near the edge of the carpet. “I suppose it came from a lifetime of fighting dark wizards.”

Percy pulled up the carpet and then stood, giving his wand a gentle wave over the floor. Like puzzle pieces, the wood pulled away to reveal a shallow hole. Naruto immediately fell to his knees, scrabbling to put a hand inside. The first item his fingers enclosed on was an old book stuffed with papers and binding so old that it was held together by a regular rubber band. That couldn’t have been it and if it was, Naruto was going to be majorly disappointed Dumbledore had left him a bunch of papers. The second thing he pulled out was a vaguely creepy looking mask that was coated in dust. Naruto threw the thing aside, noting that if it had been down there long enough to get that much dust then it couldn’t have been what he was looking for. Naruto reached down again, his fingers finding metal. He froze, his fingers stuck on what felt like a familiar engraving.

With trembling hands, Naruto pulled up a forehead protector engraved with the Konoha insignia. This…there was no way that Scrimgeour could have had this. He didn’t know about Konoha, he didn’t know about ninja. Which meant…that Dumbledore left him a _hitai-ate_.

Of all the things!

Angrily, Naruto dug through the rest of the stuff that Scrimgeour had kept hidden but there wasn’t much else he had left behind and everything else seemed just as useless. Resigning himself to the utter disappointment of the _hitai-ate,_ Naruto stuffed it into the pockets of his robe.

“I suppose that will settle it, then.” Said Percy coolly as Naruto stood up and angrily flicked a hand through his hair before he remembered who he was again and immediately set about smoothing the strands again.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

The look in Percy’s eyes changed and Naruto gasped, immediately dodging to the left as a bright blue spell fizzed toward him. A second too late and Naruto would have been hit. Naruto’s fingers fumbled in his pocket, grabbing at the first thing he could feel and launching it toward Percy’s head. He hoped it was one of Sai’s poisoned ink balls.

Unfortunately, it was just his wand, but the gesture clearly caught Percy off guard because he stared at it for a beat too long before swiping it out of the way with his wand. Naruto used the distraction to disappear in a _shunshin_ and reappear in front of the wizard, catching him in a leg sweep. Percy went down easily and Naruto moved quickly, catching Percy’s head between his thighs as he pulled his wand arm into an armbar. It was clear Percy wasn’t a fighter; he lost unconsciousness within a few minutes, his body going slack as Naruto gave his thighs a final squeeze.

“Sorry.” Naruto whispered sheepishly as he laid Percy out on the ground before straightening his robes. Hopefully Percy wouldn’t get into too much trouble for all this…

Naruto eventually found Hermione standing nervously by the lifts, her foot jittering anxiously against the carpet. “By Merlin's sagging underpants." She hissed as Naruto quickly strode toward her. "What took so long? Did you find it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Said Naruto, his fingers wrapping tightly around the _hitai-ate_ in his pocket, the metal edges digging in. “What about you, did you get the locket?”

Hermione’s face pulled into a pinched expression. “No, I searched the entire place and used every spell I could think of to find it. It wasn’t there.”

Naruto felt disappointment plummet into his gut. After everything they went through, no locket and only a stupid _hitai-ate_ that Naruto already had! What was Dumbledore thinking?

“But,” Said Hermione, breaking through Naruto’s thoughts, “I did find this.”

Hermione pulled a small red book from her robes and handed it to Naruto. “I thought it was…well, you’ll see.” Said Hermione ominously as Naruto opened it, flipping through the pages.

The faces of dozen of witches and wizards stared back at him, some of them with giant X's printed over them. Dread began to fill Naruto’s stomach as he came to a stop on one page. Kakashi’s face blinked up at him almost sleepily.

**Undesirable #10**

_Kakashi Hatake_  
Status: Ninja (Konoha, Jounin), Known member of the Order of the Phoenix  
Family: All known family deceased, see additional notes  
Status: MISSING – sources in Konoha have reported Kakashi Hatake missing from the village for weeks before Minister Thicknesse took office

Naruto let the book snap shut. “It’s a Bingo Book.”

"Excuse me?” Hermione asked as Naruto shoved the book back in her hands and turned toward the lift.

“A Bingo Book.” Naruto repeated, feeling anxious. “It’s a…uh…an assassination list. Kakashi- _sensei_ has one just like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting away from me so I split it in two


	14. Part XII (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Naruto feels the worst and Sai gets a taste of the truth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part B

 

A defector had once showed up at the Konoha gates from the Hidden Sound. His left side was covered in blood and he looked more dead than alive, but he had still pleaded for sanctuary. What he got instead was twelve hours in a small room with Ibiki Morino.

This, at the very least was what Sai was expecting from the Ministry. What he hadn’t expected was to be shoved into a meeting room with Pius Thicknesse, the Minister of Magic himself.  

The Minister was a series of contradictions; he had a pointed face with carefully slicked back shoulder length hair that reminded Sai of Snape. His eyes were shrewd, cunning like a fox’s that were at odds with his hulking height and broad set shoulders. Yet, despite this, he moved easily, with the grace of a large cat stalking his prey. Thicknesse smiled easily down at Sai, his smile as slimy as a snake’s. Sai had to wonder if this was due to Voldemort’s influence over the man or if Thicknesse just had a particularly slimy nature to begin with.

"Mr. Potter,” Said Thicknesse, the door clicking shut behind him, “you are a hard man to track down." Thicknesse took the seat across from Sai and folded his hand on top of each other over the table.

Sai didn't even need to see Harry; he could already feel him bristling with indignation beside him. "I wasn't aware you were trying to find me." Said Sai diplomatically.

The meeting room was plush and extravagant, as all wizarding things seemed to be. There were no windows and the only exit –if it came to that – was the door the Minister had just entered through. Carefully, Sai pushed out his senses so that they filled the entire room but his initial guess had been correct – they were utterly alone.

A thin smile graced Thicknesse's lips. “Of course. I hope you will accept my humble apologies about that _dreadful_ article that was posted in the _Prophet_.”

Sai wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or if he could really hear the sound of Harry’s teeth as they ground together. “You got what you wanted.” Sai gave a shrug of his shoulders. “I’m here.”

“Yes.” Said Thicknesse with a nod of his head. “And I thank you, Mr. Potter, for giving us some of your time. There are just a few...inconsistencies in the accounts of Albus Dumbeldore's death that we wish to clear up. You were, after all, there, were you not?"

Sai idly wondered if the Minister knew that he could slit his throat with the kunai up his sleeve and be back at Grimmauld Place before anyone found out. "Is that what all this is about? I think you’ve gotten the wrong idea."

Harry had known that it would come to this, that Rita Skeeter’s account of him running from the Astronomy Tower would come to mean that somehow he was a guilty party in Dumbledore’s death. Therefore, it was Harry’s refrain to Sai to deny, deny, _deny._ After all, they only needed to cause enough commotion for Ron, Hermione and Naruto to conduct their searches and get out before anyone knew what was happening.

Thicknesse opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of the door opening interrupted him. He and Sai both turned to see Delores Umbridge bustling in all her pink glory, her expression smug as her heels clicked across the floor toward them.

“You called for me, Minister?” She asked, her voice as sickly sweet as ever.

“Yes, Delores, thank you.” Said the Minister, gesturing to the seat next to him. “I wish for you to observe the meeting between Mr. Potter and I. Take notes if necessary.” Then, turning to Sai, “Do not mind Delores at all. We shall proceed as if she weren’t even here.”

Sai could keenly feel the hate emanating from Harry and could only hope that he kept himself in check and refrained from lunging across the table to choke the life out of Umbridge. Her presence here at least meant that she wasn’t in her office.

Umbridge bustled into her seat beside the Minister, her pudgy hands moving to precisely arrange her parchment and quill before her. She cleared her throat, suddenly reminding Sai of long hours spent wasted in her class. She looked at Sai then, cocking her head expectantly.

“Mr. Potter, it has been said that you had spent some time away from Hogwarts on the night of Dumbledore’s death. What were you two doing?” Asked Thicknesse.

That’s when Sai saw it, nestled within the ridiculous frills of her robes. The candlelight glinted mysteriously off of the emeralds as she shifted in her seat. This, Sai mused, was not part of the plan.

Sai couldn’t tell if Harry had spotted the Horcrux or not. But even underneath the Invisibility Cloak, there was no way for Harry to lift the locket from Umbridge’s neck without her noticing. Outright provocation would be deadly – Sai had little doubt that he could take both the Minister and Umbridge if it came to a fight, especially if confined within this small space – but there was little chance he would be escaping the Ministry if it came to that.

“I believe the previous Minister already followed this line of questioning.” Said Sai. Slowly, he slipped his brush out of the sleeve of his sweater.

Umbridge carefully set her quill down and cleared her throat. Absurdly, Sai was reminded of the time after Umbridge had sat in during Kakashi’s Ancient Weaponry and Battle Tactics class and Kakashi had serenely stated that he thought about stabbing Umbridge with a kunai every time she disrupted him by clearing her throat. When Hermione, Ron and Harry looked appalled, Kakashi explained it was the only way he could continue on. Sai quickly pushed the memory away.

“Delores?” Thicknesse inquired, “Is there something you would like to add?”

Umbridge gave the Minister an overly sweet smile. “Yes, Minister, thank you.” She turned her attention to Sai. “Albus Dumbledore was reputed to be in excellent health at the time of his death.”

Sai paused before lifting his leg underneath the table so that he could grab the scroll that was tucked into his pant leg. “I’m sure your assessment is correct.”

Umbridge’s eyes were glittering in the candlelit room. “And yet, the famed duelist fell to the spell of a Death Eater who has not yet been identified.”

“I’m not sure I understand what you are implying.”

Umbridge shared a look with the Minister, her smile never wavering. “It has been the professional opinion of the Minister and myself that perhaps Albus Dumbledore was not in the correct…state of mind atop the Astronomy Tower that night.”

“Mr. Potter,” Thicknesse interrupted. “There were two brooms present atop the Astronomy Tower and a Stupefied Death Eater. It has also been verified by several reputable sources that you were seen fleeing from the tower that evening. It is ridiculous to continue on with the charade that you were not present at the time of Dumbledore’s death.”

“And I suppose that Rita Skeeter is a reputable source now.”

The outburst hadn’t come from Sai, but rather from Harry who was now standing behind him. Sai’s fists tightened underneath the table as he silently willed Harry to keep his mouth shut. Luckily, only Umbridge seemed slightly perplexed by the outburst as the Minister’s attention had since focused elsewhere. Umbridge brushed it off, perhaps too stupid to consider that someone else may have been in the room with them.

“Mr. Potter, the source of our information is not important. We shall look at the facts instead. You accompanied Albus Dumbledore off school grounds to an unspecified location. Upon returning, you were ambushed by an unidentifiable group of Death Eaters. Dumbledore, who has never lost a duel, fell to the Killing Curse while you, Mr. Potter, did nothing except flee the scene of the crime.”

Sai had the scroll spread out over his knee, his brush poised to begin writing. “You think I somehow weakened Professor Dumbledore. That I…conspired with Death Eaters to murder him?”

It was clever, really. The thought that Harry would have conspired with Death Eaters to kill Dumbledore would only weaken the morale of the wizarding community and bolster the Death Eater agenda. Sai only wondered if these were Voldemort’s intentions all along or if Umbridge and the Minister of Magic were truly stupid enough to believe Rita Skeeter’s accusations.

Umbridge tilted her head, her smile growing wider as Thicknesse merely raised an eyebrow. “We shall be accused of no such thing, Mr. Potter.” Said Thicknesse as he tapped a finger against the hardwood table. “We only seek to understand the events as they transpired that night and bring Dumbledore’s true murderer to justice.”

A pop echoed through the room and a house elf, wrapped in a ratty children’s blanket shuffled forward, head bent toward the ground. “Ah, refreshments.” Said Umbridge, lifting her wand so that an ornate teapot and three tea cups levitated off the house elf’s tray.  They settled delicately on the table as the house elf disappeared from the room with another pop.

Umbridge rapt her wand against the table, watching as tea was poured into each of the cups. “Minister, Mr. Potter?” She asked, the steaming tea cups sliding soundlessly across the table toward them.

“Thank you, Delores.” Said Thicknesse with a smile although he made no move to touch the cup.

Sai touched the cup with idle fingertips, his mind spinning as to how he could salvage the situation. Using Harry as a way to distract Umbridge and the Minister had been a good initial idea, but his presence at the Ministry would give the Minister – and Voldemort – exactly what they would need to turn the public against Harry – no matter what Sai said to convince them otherwise.

Sai realized then that they would not be letting him – or Harry – out of this room. With only the Minister and Umbridge as witnesses, they could use any excuse they wanted to lock him up.

Sai gave a sigh of resignation and brought the tea cup to his lips, taking a long drink. He had been hoping to avoid it, but there would be no alternative other than to break out. Sai could only hope that Naruto at least found them items from Dumbledore’s will. Sai let his left hand hang toward the ground and quickly signaled for Harry to report the time using the hand gestures that he taught Harry earlier in the week. He hoped that Harry was paying attention.

Umbridge gave a large smile as she brought her own tea cup to her lips and took a dainty sip. “Mr. Potter, where did you go on the night that Albus Dumbledore died?”

Sai hadn’t been doing anything. He hadn’t even been present when Dumbledore died. Sai knew that he couldn’t say this, but suddenly he was fighting to pull the words back from slipping through his lips. Sai’s eyes widened. “Nowhere.” He said through gritted teeth. “I wasn’t with Professor Dumbledore.”

His answer clearly didn’t please Umbridge. “Why don’t you take another sip of tea?” She offered with a slight frown, “Surely you wouldn’t want to insult the Minister’s hospitality.”

Harry had still not answered Sai. Sai lifted the tea cup, studying the half-filled cup. “I wouldn’t call an interrogation hospitality.” Said Sai with a frown. “This tea isn’t even good.” He wondered where those words had come from before he lifted the cup to his lips.

“No!”

The cup was suddenly pulled from Sai’s fingers and Umbridge flinched as it shattered against the wall behind her.

“Potter?” Thicknesse was on his feet, chair drawn back hastily as he quickly pointed his wand at Harry who had seemingly appeared out of thin air. Umbridge quickly snapped out of her seat, beady eyes darting between the two Harrys.

“The tea was laced with Veriteserum!” Said Harry, his green eyes blazing as he looked at Sai. “It makes you tell the truth!”

Oh. So that’s what than inexplicable feeling had been, Sai thought as he stared at the dark stain the tea had left on the opposite wall. Sai glanced up at Thicknesse and Umbridge who were now staring between the pair of them incredulously, wands pointed.

“Which of you is the real Potter?” Umbridge snapped, eyes focused on Sai.

He tried to control it, he really did. But in the end, he found his finger pointing unwaveringly at Harry who could only grit his teeth.

Thicknesse’s disarming spell came quickly, but not as quickly as Harry’s shield came up to block the attack. Sai reached across the table toward Thicknesse’s untouched cup of tea and flung the contents toward the Minister’s face. Umbridge sent another spell toward Harry and Sai ducked underneath it, intent on getting to Thicknesse.

Harry should have no problem taking on Umbridge on his own. Thicknesse’s wand slashed through the air only to hit a chair that suddenly occupied the space that Sai just had. The chair flew back, tumbling across the surface of the table before cracking against the wall. Sai reappeared a few feet in front of Thicknesse, his leg sweeping out to catch the Minister’s ankles.

Thicknesse crashed to the ground, but not before catching Sai in the shoulder with a spell that threatened to wretch the limb from its socket. Sai didn’t even want to think of what would have happened to him if the spell had caught him head on. He rolled backward, coming up to sweep his brush and scroll from off the ground.

“You’re one of them.” Said Thicknesse, his expression wavering with uncertainty as he carefully stood, wand in a ready position before him.

Thicknesse didn’t give Sai a chance to answer; he waved his wand in a particularly complex motion and suddenly it was like the carpet underneath Sai had turned to molten lava. Sai could even smell the rubber bottoms of his trainers burning. Sai leapt onto the table behind him before his shoes could melt away and quickly put ink to paper.

_“Choju Giga.”_

The beasts leapt at Thicknesse, biting at his ankles and tearing at his robes before Thicknesse discovered that they were ink and did away with them with one brutal swipe of his wand. Ink spattered, coating the carpet with thick black stains.

Thicknesse was good in battle. Not as good as some of the others that Sai had seen – those he had battled against during the last time he had been at the Ministry, but Thicknesse was quick and resourceful and he knew how to use an environment to his advantage. But still, Sai was used to fighting opponents more powerful than the Minister and he had the distinct advantage that the Minister was clearly inexperienced when it came to fighting ninja.

Sai brought Thicknesse down to the ground hard, his forearm pressed against the larger man’s throat. Sai had his kunai poised to strike, but it was just as a precaution; he had no intention of killing the Minister and opening that can of worms. It felt like seconds were bleeding into hours, but Sai felt it when Thicknesse passed out, falling limp in his arms.

Sai turned to Harry in time to see him yank the Horcrux from an unconscious Umbridge’s neck. Harry turned to Sai, his expression clearly worn out as he stuffed the locket into the pocket of his jeans.

“That didn’t exactly go as planned.” Harry sighed, running a hand through his already unruly hair.

A loud pounding on the door interrupted Sai before he could respond. “Minister?” Called someone from outside the door. “Is everything alright?”

Harry shook his head. “If Thicknesse doesn’t respond, the Aurors will break down that door.” The dark haired wizard turned to Sai. “What do you think the odds of getting out of here are?”

“I would say 50%” Said Sai after a moment of thought. “Although significantly less if Ron, Hermione or Naruto have already been compromised.”

Harry grimaced. “Remind me not to ask you anything until the Veriteserum has run its course.”

“I would have answered truthfully regardless.”

“No offense, but I think you should just stop talking now.”

“Minister, we’re coming in!” Shouted another voice from beyond the door.

“Put the cloak on. Stay close.” Sai ordered.

Harry didn’t protest; he quickly through the Invisibility Cloak over him and disappeared from view just as the door burst open with a bang, admitting dozens of Aurors with wands pointed.

Sai held his hands up in mock surrender before charging forward.

Ron visibly sagged with relief when the lift came to a stop on the second level and he saw Hermione and Naruto standing within. “Bloody hell.” He muttered, quickly stepping inside, his feet squelching with every step, “ _Please_ tell me you’ve found it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Ron, thank heavens!” Said Hermione, quickly pulling Ron toward her, “I was so…” Hermione paused and held Ron at arm’s length away, “Why are you _wet_?”

“Yaxley...that was the Death Eater,” Ron explained as he slicked back his hair and sent flecks of water to the ground, “His office was…well…raining.” He said, lifting his arms and gesturing to his completely soaked uniform. “Couldn’t exactly stop it but I figured I wasted enough time there. Did you find it?”

“Not in Umbridge’s office.” Said Naruto as Hermione muttered a quick spell to dry Ron off. “We have…”

“20 minutes.” Hermione replied, her face grim as she snapped her pocket watch shut.

“Plenty of time before the potion wears off.” Said Naruto, grounding his fist into his palm. “I say we find the old witch.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Naruto, that’s – ”

The lift opened once more, interrupting any response Hermione would have had for Naruto. Hermione clamped her mouth shut and Ron immediately stiffened, his eyes going comically wide as Mr. Weasley stepped inside.

“Mafalda, Tormund.” Mr. Weasley said, giving a stiff nod to Naruto and Hermione. “Reg." He seemed impatient as the grilles clanged shut and the lift slowly slid downward.

“Da…I mean, Arthur!” Ron squeaked, his cheeks blazing scarlet. “I…What are you doing here?”

Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes darted toward Hermione and Naruto and he closed his mouth as if considering his words more carefully. “I’ve just got some important business attend to down in the courtrooms.” He said finally. He turned back, edging closer to the doors as the cool voice announced the fifth level.

“The courtrooms?” Ron asked loudly, shooting a glance back toward Hermione and Naruto before he seemed to catch himself and quickly turned back to Mr. Weasley.

But it was too late – Mr. Weasley had already seen him and his eyes narrowed a little before he clamped a hand on Ron’s shoulder. “If you and your wife need anything, Reg, _anything_ at all…” He said, with a glance back toward a dumbfounded Hermione, “You just let me know.”

“I…er…” Stammered Ron. “Yes, or course. Thank you, A-Arthur.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry felt like his entire body was a live wire, buzzing with energy as the last Auror fell to his Stunning Curse. Beside him, Sai was calmly appraising the scene before him, his breathing even as if he didn't just battle his way through a dozen professionally trained Aurors. But instead of being fearful, Harry just felt awe. The ninja didn't even break a sweat.

Sai cocked his head, his ears tuned to something only he seemed to hear. "It seems as if we've over stayed our welcome." He said suddenly.

Harry could hear shouting now along with the clamor of footsteps echoing down the halls. More Aurors coming to apprehend them.

"C'mon." Said Sai, breaking out into a run.

They slid around the corner, the lifts suddenly in view beyond the ornate reception area. Harry gave his wand a flick, summoning the lift. Harry felt the magic of the spell before he saw it; he stumbled a half step into Sai as a curse sizzled past his ear and exploded onto the far wall.

 _"Protego!"_ Harry shouted, quickly shielding them from an onslaught of spells. They rippled off the surface of the shield before disappearing.

 Harry gave his wand another flick – which turned out to be more an aggressive snap of his wrist – as he willed the grilles of the lift to open for them. But the grille remained unmovable and they were running out of space.

 "They've trapped us." Said Harry, panic surging through his system. Maybe Ron had been right to start thinking about Azkaban.

"Take my hand." Said Sai, offering it to Harry. "And jump when I jump."

Harry didn't even have time to ask Sai what he meant. Sai dug through the pocket of his jeans before smoothly whipping something toward the grilles. He brought his fingers together and the grilles suddenly exploded inward, the boom resounding across the room as there were several screams and shouts from loitering Ministry officials who quickly fled the scene. Harry thrust his hand into Sai's as smoke and rubbish clogged his nostrils and reduced his visibility to zero. Instinctively, he felt the moment when Sai's feet left the ground as his hand tugged on Harry's own. Harry had never been very good in Muggle gym classes, but he jumped with every fiber of his being and _hoped_ that it would be enough.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Level Nine, Department of Mysteries.”_

Naruto felt a chill run through his spine as the lift stopped and the grilles opened onto a familiar dark corridor. Nothing good had come from Naruto’s last time in the Department of Mysteries.

Luckily, instead of continuing on down the corridor toward the dark and eerily foreboding door at the end, Mr. Weasley briskly stepped out and turned to his left, descending down a wide staircase. Naruto immediately felt wary as he descended the stairs, his skin prickling with a sudden onslaught of cold.

It was chaos when they reached Level Ten. Witches and wizards alike, most who likely had duties to perform other than loitering around, all crowded the halls, chattering softly amongst themselves. Naruto's eyes swept over the crowd, his vantage point perfectly clear from his height. He wondered if this was how Kakashi felt all the time.

“Sweet Merlin.” Mr. Weasley muttered.

“What’s going on?” Ron whispered loudly.

Hermione shook her head as she stared in amazement at the thick crowd them. “I don’t…this can’t _all_ be for Harry, could it?”

Naruto shook his head as he watched Mr. Weasley disappear into the crowd, inquiring after Harry. Despite the thick fabric of his dress robes, the chill was worse down here than it had been descending the stairs. He did his best to ignore the goosebumps breaking out along his skin. “They’re wasting their time.” Naruto muttered. “Harry isn’t down here.”  

Despite the hundreds of magical signatures mingling in the hallway and polluting Naruto’s senses, Harry’s had become familiar enough over the past few weeks that Naruto was confident that he wasn’t in the courtrooms.

“That’s a relief.” Said Hermione after a beat. “Escaping from here seems frankly impossible…”

They pushed through the crowd, eyes alert for a hint of a stout, pink form as they went. But as they got closer to the courtrooms, Umbridge was nowhere to be seen. Naruto tucked his arms across his chest in an attempt to ward off the cold. He was baffled as to why neither Ron or Hermione seemed to notice it yet.

“It’s possible she’s already inside the courtrooms.” Hermione muttered, “We might have to…”

“Mafalda!”

Hermione immediately stiffened and her hand automatically went for her wand as the crowd parted for a stout and clearly out of breath Ministry official.  When he reached them, he was nearly bent in half, his breaths heaving. “Thank Merlin.” He finally rasped. “I sent word for you nearly a half hour ago!”

“My apologies.” Hermione stammered, her eyes darting between Naruto and Ron. “I…I was doing a bit of business for Um…I mean, Delores.”

The man wiped at his balding hand with a handkerchief. Naruto didn’t know how he was possibly sweating in this cold. “That must have been before the… _chaos_ erupted.” The man muttered, casting a look about the crowded hallway. “…bunch of nosy busybodies, every one of them.

“As I’m sure you’ve guessed,” The man continued, turning back to Hermione, “Undersecretary Umbridge has been pulled away on an urgent meeting and has placed you in charge of running the Muggle-born reviews until you’re return.” The man flipped open a pocket watch from his robes. “We’re already nearly a half hour behind schedule, c’mon then.” He said, turning back in the direction of the courtrooms. “All of the paperwork has been prepped and is waiting inside. You better come along too, Tormund.”

Hermione opened her mouth and then quickly shut it, casting a panicked glance toward both Naruto and Ron. If Umbridge wasn’t in the courtrooms, then what was the point?

“Er, yes of course.” Said Hermione. “Just give me a moment…Yaxley’s office up on Level Two is raining and I was just giving Reginald here instructions.”

The Ministry official bowed his head before scurrying away and leaving the trio with a brief moment of privacy.

“That was brilliant,” Said Ron, “But there’s only _fifteen_ minutes left! We don’t have time to muck around down here if Umbridge is somewhere else!” Ron hissed as he snapped his pocket watch shut.

“I know.” Said Hermione, rubbing at her forehead with her hand. “You’ll have to go without us.”

“Excuse me?” Ron asked, eyes wide as he leaned closer, perhaps thinking that he had misheard Hermione.

“If we don’t go it will be suspicious.” Said Hermione quickly. “The situation is still salvageable! Go back to the Atrium to meet with Harry and Sai. If Naruto and I aren’t back in ten minutes, you’ll have to leave without us.”

“Hermione..!”

“We’ll meet back at Grimmauld Place!” Hermione urged, placing a hand on Ron’s shoulder. “Now go!”

Ron turned, his expression troubled while something unreadable lurked in his eyes before he quickly spun on his heel and hustled back down the hallway.

Hermione straightened her robes, mentally preparing herself before she began walking at a fast clip toward the courtrooms. Naruto quickly followed after her, noting how some of the loitering officials looked at Hermione with disdain while others seemed to pay her no mind at all.

The chill was worse outside of the courtrooms; so much so that Naruto was surprised that his breath wasn’t ghosting in the air. “How can you stand it?” Naruto muttered, rubbing his hands together.

“What?” Hermione asked, distracted, but Naruto watched as she unconsciously rubbed her fingers together before opening the first courtroom door.

The feeling hit Naruto like a ton of bricks.

Sakura was _gone._ She could have been hurt, she could have been _dead_ already and there was frankly nothing that Naruto could do about it. He was a useless excuse of a ninja, one that didn’t even deserve to become Hokage…

“Tormund?” Naruto watched Hermione through suddenly watering eyes as she turned toward him. “What –”

"It's cold." Naruto whispered.

Then Naruto fell to the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Oddly enough, Sai’s thoughts were on where things had gone wrong as he crashed through the lift grilles, tumbling across the polished tiles of the Atrium before sprawling to a stop. Hours spent doing reconnaissance, hours spent transcribing the secrets that his mice had whispered to him as they roamed every viable nook and cranny of the Ministry that was available to them. And for what? Everything had gone utterly wrong anyway.

With a startling revelation, Sai realized that the emotion was frustration.

Sai heard a groan to his left and saw the toe of Harry’s shoe peeking out from underneath the Invisibility Cloak before it disappeared as he likely righted himself. Sai sat up slowly, fixing the glasses that sat askew on his face as the fingers in his left hand tingled. There was _definitely_ something off about his left arm and if Sai had to hazard a guess, it was probably from one of the dozens of spells that he guarded poorly against.

The Atrium was eerily quiet, with most officials already having started their work day. But their arrival in the Atrium had been anything but subtle. And sure enough, the steady clack of heels on tile and the approaching magical signature was enough to tell Sai that they had been discovered. And to make matters worse, Sai didn’t think it would be long before the Aurors they abandoned on the second level came barreling out of the lifts.

"Quick!" Harry hissed at Sai, "Underneath!"

The Invisibility Cloak lifted, exposing Harry for a quick second before Sai slid underneath.

The air was stuffy underneath the Invisibility Cloak and the light was milky as it filtered through the finely spun threads. The bruising along Harry’s jaw is harder to make out in this light, but Sai could see it all the same.  

The Auror approached, dressed in the same plain, practical robes that the dozens of Aurors Sai fought upstairs had been wearing. He approached slowly, his wand outstretched and his expression weary. When he saw the grilles that had practically been blasted off their hinges and were now nothing more than twisted hunks of metal, he let out a low curse.

Before the Auror could take another step toward the lift, another lift came to a halt to the right of them, the grilles sliding open with a loud clank. Sai immediately tensed, his hand going for the kunai in his sleeve.

“Cattermole!” The Auror shouted, lowering his wand. “What in the hell happened here?” He asked, jabbing his finger with all the irritation of someone who didn’t get paid enough at the broken grilles.

Sai heard Harry let out a sigh of relief as his body relaxed. “Er…” Said Ron, clearly dumbfounded as he looked toward the grilles. “I…”

“Stupefy!” Harry shouted, a red jet of light fizzing out from his wand as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. The Auror quickly fell into a stunned heap before Ron.   


Ron gaped for a moment before finally finding his words. “Harry!” He hissed, his face instantly turning a blotchy red. “What the hell are you doing? You just –” Anger looked strange on Reg Cattermole’s face.

“They already know.” Said Harry quickly. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak back on as he tugged Ron in the direction of the Floo Powder Network. “Where’s Naruto and Hermione? We need to le –”

A golden gate at the nearest Floo Powder exit suddenly slammed down, the bars vibrating with the force of it as Ron jumped a foot in the air in surprise. The rest of the Floo exits quickly followed suit, golden gates coming down in succession as the cool female voice from the lifts suddenly echoed throughout the Atrium.

_"Ministry lock down down. All officials return to their departments and await further instructions. Ministry lock down. All officials..."_

"Oh," Said Ron, his face draining of what little color it had. "By Merlin's balls we've done it now..."

“Going somewhere, Mr. Potter?” Yaxley drawled lazily, his wand pointed at Sai. Behind him, a dozen Aurors suddenly streamed from the lifts.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto came to with a slow opening of his eyes. Slowly, his senses drifted back to him: the slow chatter of witches and wizards in the corridor, the coldness that still pressed against his skin even though it was more of whisper now, and that utter sense of despair that had consumed him before things went black.

Hermione’s face was hovering before his, her eyebrows knit in concern. She sat back as Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position. “A right fright you gave me.” She whispered, “Passing out like that. But at least it got us out of that room.”

Naruto shook his head. His brain still felt fuzzy. “I don’t know what came over me…”

“I suspect it was the Dementors.” Said Hermione. “They must use them to make the Muggle-borns even more scared than they already are. Oh, I wish I had some chocolate on me…”

Chocolate? Dementors? Clearly whatever had gotten to Naruto had gotten to Hermione as well. Either that or the stress was causing her to lose her mind.

Naruto lifted his hand and without a moment’s hesitation, Hermione helped Naruto move into a sitting position. Hermione opened her mouth to say something further when a loud siren went off, echoing across the corridor. Hermione’s hand jumped in Naruto’s as the crowded hallway immediately went silent as if someone had cast a charm on them.

_"Ministry lock down. All officials return to their departments and await further instructions. Ministry lock down. All officials..."_

Hermione jumped to her feet as the hallway grew loud again with confusion. “Oh, they’ve must have really done it.” She said, wringing her hands together.

Naruto barely registered what was happening as he got to his feet not a second before he and Hermione got pulled into the massive crowd that was suddenly hastily making for the staircase back to Level Nine. It felt like everyone was pushing at him, jamming themselves into every available space as they slowly made their way up the stairs. Despite the heat pushing against Naruto skin, beating away the cold with every step he took, he could still feel thoughts of Sakura, of Sasuke and of his failure to both of them pushing against his brain. Naruto wasn’t prone to claustrophobia but he could feel it now…or at least something like it that was making it hard to breathe. It didn’t help that every witch or wizard he passed was leaking fear from every pore until it felt like he was drowning in it.

 “Tormund?” Hermione’s voice was light and barely could be heard above the din around them.  

The lifts were slow in coming and when they did come, they were filled to bursting so that Naruto found himself with his face nearly plastered against the grilles. It wasn’t until he and Hermione stumbled out and into the Atrium that Naruto felt like he could finally _breathe._

“Mafalda, what are you –?” The grilles closed and the lift began its upward descent before whoever had begun speaking could finish their sentence.

Naruto’s relief however, was short lived. Reality came crashing back around him, pushing back those agonizing thoughts of Sakura. “Shit.”

Hermione’s fear felt like a tangible thing as they quickly joined a small group of witches and wizards crowded behind the ugly Magic Is Might statue. It was clear that the group knew they weren’t supposed to be there, but were testing their luck anyway.

“Harry Potter,” Yaxley said, his chin lifted in arrogance as he stared down at Harry and Sai, “You are being charged with aggravated assault against the Minister of Magic and will be detained, awaiting trial for your actions. Submit your wand and come quietly or we will be forced to subdue you." Yaxley moved in close, pushing his wand into Sai's chest as if daring him.

There would be no getting out of this one. There were too many Aurors surrounding them and even if Sai could take down Yaxley, the odds were too great that he would get taken down by someone else.

"If we're trapped here..." Hermione muttered fearfully.

Naruto acted in the split decision second that it took for him to make up his mind. The explosion tag detonated against the Floo Network barricade with a deafening boom that had smoke polluting the air and debris covering the floor as there were several screams. Naruto's ears were ringing, but he grabbed Hermione's hand and shook his head, pushing through the crowd that was now making a beeline for the lifts. Yaxley staggered backward from the blast, his eyes wild before he grabbed at Sai, pressing his wand into his neck.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as Naruto extended a hand to help a groaning Ron off the floor.

Ron staggered to his feet, a hand to his head before something caught his attention that made his eyes widen.

"NO!" Ron shouted, but it was too late; Mr. Weasley's stunning curse had already hit Yaxley square in the chest, dropping him to the floor.

Hermione's gasp was sharp as Naruto froze, looking stunned as Mr. Weasley suddenly appeared out of the smoke. Like all the other wizards, Mr. Weasley must have defied orders and slipped into the Atrium. But even Naruto knew that there would be consequences for his actions.

"Tell him that we're proud of him." Said Mr, Weasley, a wistful smile twisting its way onto his face. He nodded his head, as if assuring them that despite everything that would likely follow his actions, it would be ok.

Ron opened his mouth, his eyes shining as he looked at his dad, but Sai quickly pulled him away, jumping into the void of the fireplace and disappearing from sight.

"He shouldn't have..." Hermione muttered but Naruto quickly pulled her away, breaking out into a run. If Mr. Weasley was going to make a sacrifice like that, then they had to get out of here. They couldn't let it be in vain.

The sensation of being sucked down a long tube was just as disorientating this time as it had been the first time. Naruto flew out from the toilet, stumbling out of the stall before slamming into the sink as Hermione crashed against his back. Harry had already pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and Ron was still staring back at the toilet, his expression a mix of confusion and hurt.

"Grimmauld Place." Said Sai, bringing everyone back to task. He held out his hand which Harry quickly grasped. Hermione reached forward, grabbing Ron's hand and giving it a squeeze as Naruto slipped his own into hers.

Something wet splashed Naruto's face as he felt the now familiar tugging sensation pulling at his gut. He heard Hermione shout, her fear blinding his senses as Grimmauld Place came into view.

But something was wrong; there was a weight there that hadn't been before and it felt like Naruto was being tugged in two before Grimmauld Place disappeared and they slipped into darkness.


End file.
